The Unknown Story of Us
by Oceans and Stardust
Summary: Tsuna wished at times he did say no to Reborn when becoming a Mafia Boss. Now he has lost that power, the free will of saying no. He must become a pawn, a player in a twisted game that should have ended over a hundred years ago. There are just some family secrets that are just meant to die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines.

There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change. Also there are gay couples in my stories, to give them more fare, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

There are OCs (shocking), but they are needed for the story and for the plot to grow. So, before you click on the back button, may someone explain to me why is there such a hatred of OCs? I find them amusing and I find it shows the writer's creativity (when they are used wisely). You don't have to comment, you may message me if you like.

It is also Un-Beta.

Chapter One

A Dying Flame

Sometimes, Tsuna Sawada likes to sleep. He likes to believe he doesn't live this life as a future Mafia Boss. Sometimes, he likes to sleep and pretend he is a normal boy who gets bullied far more than usual. He likes to think that maybe if he woke up, then those dreams would become reality.

It doesn't. Those dreams never become reality.

His dreams never became reality and each day he has to live with that truth. He always gets the father who calls home once a month and who says sweet nothings to his wife, Tsuna's mother Nana, only to break her heart. Yet, Nana is kind and understanding of him and his work, but Tsuna understood, until this point, his father was trying to be a father. It still didn't give him the excuse of crushing his mother's heart every time he lifted her sprits.

He always gets the mother who hides her pain behind large brown eyes. Tsuna understood that his mother was trying to be strong for the both of them, but these days Tsuna found it was more for herself than him. As if it was a way to remind herself why she was still married to her husband. A husband, Tsuna thought with a darken heart, that _might_ still be faithful to his wife and son.

Tsuna knows he is faithful, yet that fear always crept in the back of his mind, growing up, that his father might be cheating on his wife.

He didn't believe in Fuuta's recording that they were a "loving couple." Tsuna found if they were then his father had to stop making his mother cry, or maybe the prediction meant how strong their love for one another really was and Tsuna hoped for the latter.

He dreams he is in a "normal" family, or that his parents had another sibling, someone worthy, to become the mafia heir. It's always with these dreams that keeps him sane at times, because Tsuna always tells himself that it will get better in the end.

Tsuna wants it to get better in the end, and sometimes he wishes he is in a dream. That one day his mother would wake him up and tell him to go to school. That she would tell him there wasn't a baby named Reborn living with them and all his friends were safe.

At times, Tsuna wanted to go to the kitchen and wait for his mother to turn around and say they are leaving Namimori, going to another city, such as Tokyo to live, or maybe leaving the country to another one such as the United States or even Canada if needed.

He also wants Nana to apologize to him. He wants her to say sorry, or for her to stop thinking that he was so pathetic that he can't get into college and that he was so hopeless that she had to resort to thanking Haru for having a crush on him.

Tsuna never felt so crush by his mother in so many years.

Yet, none of those things will happen. Nana Sawada will stay as the stereotypical loyal household wife. Tsuna will remain as her loser son that she has no hope for, in regarding the future and Tsuna will still be crowned as heir to the Vongola.

Tsuna will always carry that feeling somewhere deep in his heart that he doesn't want to be the boss. Tsuna doesn't want to lead a criminal organization and the best thing Tsuna could think of was reforming the Vongola and getting rid of the other mafias in the world or have them ally to the Vongola.

A good Mafia organization. It was almost laughable.

However, these days Tsuna would agree with Reborn that he has been acting odd lately. The baby in the suit would tell him that he would mumble in his sleep, which wasn't weird seeing as he would do that while dreaming of Kyoko, but his voice would change.

It sounded threatening at times, though despite not being the exact words Reborn had used, he got the sense that Reborn was starting to worry about his mental health.

At first Tsuna laughed at the thought. He knew Reborn cared for him in some way, almost in the way a teacher cares for his student or an older sibling to a younger sibling (though Tsuna feels like it is the latter for that reason Reborn can get away with beating the crap out of him), but for his _insane_ Spartan like teacher to worry about _his_ mental health.

Tsuna thought the world stopped spinning.

Yet, it was like this for months leading up to being thrown in the future. He would mumble in his sleep and sometimes got hit by a hammer by Reborn to wake him up, because as Reborn stated, "It annoys me." Still Tsuna wasn't that stupid as he lead others to believe, though sometimes he was, he can got there was something more than just annoyance coming from Reborn.

It wasn't until the third day before he was sent to the future, did Tsuna decided to record himself. When Tsuna played back the tape, with Reborn by his side, he thought maybe if he looked outside he would see pigs fly. He heard himself speak in a kind tone, rather than the tone Reborn claimed he heard him speak in, but what caught his attention was the language he spoke.

It wasn't Japanese.

Before he looked at Reborn, Tsuna felt his blood run cold. He heard Reborn in the tape shout at him to "shut the hell up" and that was when Tsuna's rambling stopped. A millisecond only past before a new voice came from the tape.

It didn't sound like Tsuna at all. It was melodic, but dark and it promised pain. Without a second to waste Tsuna heard _himself_ yell as Reborn hit him with what he assumed was a hammer. One of Reborn's favorite weapon of choice when it came to waking him up. That when Tsuna looked at Reborn to see him giving Tsuna a worried look.

Reborn was _scared _for_ him_.

Reborn also noted to Tsuna he didn't understand a thing he was saying. For a moment Tsuna thought Reborn was lying to him and was hiding something, but his gut and hyper-tuition told him Reborn wasn't lying.

Still it didn't stop him from questioning Reborn.

"Okay, but can you identify what language I'm speaking?" Tsuna's question resulted in Reborn smacking him with a hammer.

"If I _knew_ what language you were speaking Dame-Tsuna I would tell you," Tsuna watched as Reborn walked away until Reborn stopped all of the sudden and looked at him. "All I can tell you is that you are speaking mixed languages. Definitely a bit of English is thrown in there, but it is mixed with some Scandinavian languages."

Tsuna wasn't sure what possessed him, but he blocked Reborn's exist as he stared down at him. Tsuna regret it the moment after, as he knew Reborn was going to kill him from the gleam that shined from his big black eyes.

"There was something more, wasn't there?" Tsuna's voice wavered as he questioned Reborn. Tsuna heard him sigh. Reborn pulled down his fedora and muttered something that Tsuna strained his ears to listen to, despite his body yelling at him to get away from Reborn,

"What?" He should have listened to his body. Reborn kicked him out the way, but he did repeat himself for Tsuna.

"You kept mentioning sunflowers."

It was the hour before he was sent to the future did Tsuna realized that why Reborn was annoyed with his muttering. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep, it was because Reborn couldn't understand him. Reborn the man, or baby, who was rumored to speak more than 30 languages couldn't understand him. At first Tsuna thought maybe, because he was speaking in a mix language that his old pen pal used to do (he said it was called Spanglish or something) that was making Reborn not understand him.

Tsuna immediately discarded the thought. Reborn is a trained assassin. His targets would have definitely done similar tactics, such as mixing languages, so Reborn should have easily decipher what Tsuna was saying.

But Reborn couldn't and it was driving Reborn up the wall, well before he went "missing". Still Tsuna wanted that routine back. In the future, he didn't dream, no matter how hard he tried or how peaceful he looked.

He couldn't dream what he wanted.

All he saw were sunflowers, and a blue sky.

However, when Tsuna came back to the present did the dreams turn for the worst. It rapidly escalated the moment he came back, as if his mind did not approve of what he just witnessed. He would dream of sunflowers and saw anew addition to his dreams he kept seeing a man in a distance. He was too far away so Tsuna simply saw a dark figure, but he knew it was a man. Yet, each time he woke up Tsuna heard screams and laughter in the distance.

Tsuna remembered the beginning and ending of his dreams, but he couldn't remember the middle of it. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

It wasn't until later did Tsuna felt he wasn't in control of his body. He would wake up in the bathroom, cleaned, and awake before Reborn even woke up. He would sometimes find himself in the kitchen, in the middle of a meal he did not remember preparing with all his school supplies ready, with an addition of being two hours ready before school started.

One time, Tsuna found himself in his classroom, clothed, feeling full, and having all his supplies ready. The homework he never had time completely or was so exhausted from doing was completed every time he woke up.

It got so bad, his teachers were accusing him of cheating on his homework. His marks on his homework were nearly flawless, but it still angered him that even his _teachers_ had no hope for him to even improve in class. So logically, to them, Tsuna must have cheated. He didn't. He doesn't even remembering doing to the work.

It didn't matter because his mother immediately sided with the teachers. She started crying and was begging Tsuna to stop cheating, an act he wasn't even doing. The teachers then started to use his mother's distress as an advantage, pointing at him, telling him he had to stop thinking he could get ahead in life by cheating. Even his American pen pal had more class than them, he could imagine him getting on their desks kicking and screaming at them, displaying a courage Tsuna wanted. Tsuna was, however, not his American pen pal.

However the solding and the accusations got to a point that Tsuna, himself, started to scream that he wasn't cheating. His mother stopped crying and grabbed his arm taking him out of the room like he was a five year old. Once he got home, she did the unthinkable.

She slapped him, hard, right across the face. Again and again. It was almost all the stress she pent up all these years, dealing with Tsuna and his father was being unleashed on Tsuna.

It wasn't a beating in Tsuna's mind, though he was sure others would argue. He had _real_ beatings all the time. Yet, this time this wasn't a physical beating it was an emotional one, and Tsuna's heart and himself were crying.

His mother never once put her hands on him, or anyone for that matter, as far as he knew.

After five blows did Tsuna continue to cry and proclaim his innocence, to be backed up by Reborn who stumbled onto the scene before him. Reborn the individual who, loves Nana like a mother, stood with an almost horrified expression as he looked at the two.

"Stop." That voice forced Nana to lower down her hand, and she looked horrified at the thought Reborn caught her hitting Tsuna. What if Lambo and I-Pin saw her? Wait, what was she even doing?

Nana looked at Tsuna's slowly, but surely red cheeks and took her hand away as if it was snake she was holding in front of her _son_.

Rebron continued on, despite the growing dissapointment forming in his eyes._  
_

"Every morning Tsuna is doing his homework or is working on it when he is eating. I see him every damn morning. _Alone_." Reborn looked at Nana, while occasionally lowering his gaze to meet Tsuna's at times. Tsuna could easily see disappointment in Reborn's eyes as he looked at his mother. He continued to speak as Nana looked at the floor with the most horrified expression Tsuna ever saw her held.

"There was no one Tsuna could have cheated on, as he makes me check his answers all the time." Nana seemed to shrink away as if Reborn threw acid at her. Her eyes that she shares with Tsuna watered, as the realization of what she had done began to sink in.

Tsuna forgave her, of course, he blamed it on stress, but their relationship started to change. This bond between each other started to become stronger and strain at the same time. He would comfort his mother and be there for her, but he wouldn't stay with her as long as he usually did.

Reborn didn't complain, but he got even more worried as Tsuna started avoiding his guardians, his friends, but Tsuna couldn't explain why. Tsuna couldn't explain what was happening with his mornings as the similar situation started to appear during his school time, which resulted in him "avoiding" his guardians. He started to blank out during school time.

Reborn told Tsuna that whenever he saw him doing his work, he was so focused he wouldn't respond to him, unless he offered to look at his work. Tsuna wouldn't even look at him, he would just simply give the work to Reborn. Reborn would comment on his work, correcting one or two things resulting in Tsuna to grab his work, almost in disbelief listening intently to Reborn's words, but he wouldn't talk. Reborn thought he saw a speck of gold in Tsuna's eyes, and he couldn't explain why.

It was that night when Reborn explained to him about his abnormal behaviors did Tsuna had the urge to scream. That he felt he wasn't in control of his body. Even Enma and his friends were starting to notice his abnormal behavior. As if true to his nickname as Dame-Tsuna, he was surly damn as he blacked right there.

Everything was slowly becoming a disaster as Gokudera kept insisting they took him to the perverted doctor to get him checked out. Yamamoto once shook him awake, for Tsuna to find Yamamoto giving him a glare he only seen Yamamoto give to people he hates, causing Yamamoto to apologize profusely for two days straight. Hibari and Mukuro started to appear at random times to check on him or challenge him to fight. When they challenged him was when he blanked out to find himself home, with a concerned Chrome at his bed side, along with Haru and Kyoko.

Tsuna wouldn't have any injuries on him.

Even Lambo and Ryohei were starting to catch on, and only two months have passed since they came back from the future. Sometimes, he see Byakuran with Yamamoto as they look at him. Obviously, Tsuna didn't trust him, as Byakuran stated he could see every version of himself in another universe, meaning he must have known about the future. However, at times Tsuna could see a figure behind Byakuran moving, as if it was screaming when Tsuna looked at him. The incident resulted in Tsuna running away from them.

Also sometimes when Tsuna looked at Byakuran, he could hear a voice in his head calling Byakuran a liar. Not that he was lying that he was changing, but about his abilities, same thing with Mukuro.

It wasn't long until Tsuna diagnosed himself as insane. He started seeing things in the corner of his eye. His teachers started to act odd around him, so where his bullies. Tsuna thought for sure Byakuran must have thrown him to another dimension when his former bully and a still pursuer for Kyoko's love Mochida, started to ask if he was alright. Once, when Mochida chased his bullies away did he see something moving behind him, a shadow and it looked like it was smiling.

Tsuna went home screaming that day with a worried Mochida calling him to ask if he was okay.

Hana even cornered him one time, he didn't remember what happened, but it was easy to see that Hana was scared for him. Sometimes he could tell she was afraid of him at times.

They all were, minus the Arcobaleno.

He started to dream during the day as his almost 110% turn around on his work was starting to take a toll of quizzes and tests. It happened once or twice in the beginning of the month of September, where he would get extremely stress during a test he would faint. He would wake up at the end of the day at home, where the next day his test would receive an almost flawless score.

The teachers grew highly suspicious of Tsuna's performance and called his mother. For once in his life, Tsuna doubted his mother, he was honestly believing in the fact she was going to side with the teachers once again. He was wrong. His mother turned around and did the opposite, she excused them and told them she believed Tsuna, not them. At first he thought it would stop, but then almost every test or quiz he got, it started to happen again and again.

He would dream of sunflowers, but the images took a different form. Even when he was terrified of the thought that he was losing his mind and his control of his own body, there was one dream that would come up that would calm him down.

Tsuna would look over to see a grand city and he could smell the clean air, something that has been taken for granted in the era he grew up in. He could see the people below him, looking like ants to him, and watch that dark mansion that seemed to clash with the atmosphere of the town. The sunflowers would tickle him and he would feel someone pull him to a warm chest. At first Tsuna freaked out as he felt a _male_ chest, but the man held him like he was holding a child. Like he was holding his son or his grandson. He would feel calm and at peace.

That dream wouldn't appear unless Tsuna was overwhelmingly stressed. Funny though, how Tsuna would fall asleep in that dream and would wake up to feel refresh. Still it didn't make Tsuna any better about the situation. His appearance started to change due to all his stress.

His eyes still large as they are and _still_ feminine in appearance, but slight dark circles started to appear under. Its faint unless a person was to stare at Tsuna, or corner him like Hana, Kyoko, Chrome, or Haru had done. He was still skinny, but it seemed the level of fatigue affecting him started to make him lose some more weight if that was possible. Mochida told Gokudera and Yamamoto about that when Mochida accidently lifted Tsuna. Mochida swore Tsuna must have flew when he simply picked him up.

Gokudera and Yamamoto forced Tsuna to eat a week worth of sushi, it just resulted him being sick for a week and Reborn chasing them. He missed school, but that dream of that fatherly or grandfatherly figured petting his head kept repeating itself during that week. He recovered in three days. His mother didn't let him go to school, probably still trying to apologize to Tsuna.

He became pale, his slightly tan skin became pale just like his mother's and Chrome's. Ryohei tried chasing him around the town to regain that "extreme" color back. Resulting in Hibari chasing Ryohei for disturbing the peace and Byakuran taking Tsuna home.

He wanted it to stop, but what he really wanted to stop at this very moment was his mother's expression.

"You can't be serious..." Tsuna's voice wavered and almost glared at Reborn who chuckled.

"No I'm not Tsu-kun ," Nana continued to gleam and seemed to make the room brighter than the sun could have done. "Your father is coming in a couple weeks to celebrate your birthday."

Tsuna wanted to say why or if there was a way to stop it. He didn't like it when his father said that to his mother. In his past 14 years, well 15 in a few weeks, his father actually showed up for eight of his birthdays, the others six times (and possible seventh) it was a phone call giving a promise to his mother he will be there. Tsuna always thought his father should say he will try, rather than he promised, it made the wound greater for his mother.

He wasn't a terrible father, Tsuna would admit that, but he just didn't like seeing his mother cry.

"Where are we even going to celebrate it?" Tsuna knew for a reservation at a restaurant they had to call a couple week in advance, and most of Tsuna's favorites are always taken by this time.

He always celebrated his birthday with his mother, this would be the first year it was with other people that his mother didn't invite over. Tsuna wasn't sure how he could handle that, other times there were guests, but that happened when he was younger. As Tsuna got older the number of people that came to his birthday parties dwindled to two.

Now, it almost to over twenty people if Dino was coming solo or if Enma was coming solo. There was no way they can go to a simple restaurant trip this time.

"Reborn what the heck?" Tsuna whimpered as Reborn kicked Tsuna under the table. During his thinking, Tsuna didn't hear Reborn call him, he got upset that he had to repeat himself, Reborn did what he did best with his students.

Resort to violence.

"You weren't paying attention," Reborn flung a piece of his food at Tsuna and then at Lambo who was getting to loud for his comfort. Nana just giggled at the children's antics, though sometimes Tsuna wondered if his mother was truly the airhead she likes to be. "I said that Dino already booked a place in Tokyo for you to eat."

Before Tsuna could even object to such an outrageous offering from Dino, the self proclaimed and yet the not so self proclaimed brother of Tsuna, Reborn cut him off.

"Before you even say no, I won't allow you to cancel," Reborn ate a piece of shrimp before continuing, "I don't want him blowing up _my_ cell phone, because his 'little brother' didn't want to take his offer." There wasn't a treat in it, but Tsuna knew Reborn better than that. There was a threat. A treat that said to him he better take the offer or else...and Tsuna knew Reborn could perform that what else.

Still Tsuna wasn't called Dame-Tsuna for nothing, or maybe his gut was just that misunderstood.

"Hibari and Mukuro won't leave Namimori," Tsuna counter not missing the frown on his mother's face and well as I-Pin's, "they wouldn't leave even if the apocalypse was to happen." It was true those two was glued to the place, more so Hibari than Mukuro. Tokyo was six hours away from Namimori by car, and for either of those two to leave the area was unheard of.

Maybe not for Mukuro as he does "travel" time to time, but definitely for Hibari for sure.

Who knew what destruction those two would unleash if left alone.

"Ditch them," Reborn counted as he finished his meal. Tsuna for a moment expected more from Reborn, but Reborn simply looked at him.

"I can't ditch them, they are my friends." Tsuna said that adamantly. He didn't even noticed that Nana took all the plates and moved the children away from the two.

"Tsuna," Reborn breathed in as if he was fighting the urge to whack Tsuna up the head. "It's going to be your birthday, a true friend would go on your birthday and wouldn't complain where it is."

Tsuna still frowned at the response. Obviously, that was not the answer he was looking for.

"Friends and even sometimes when allowed _parents_," Tsuna cringed at the tone Reborn used," Can fail to show up to a birthday party due to their circumstances, but..." Reborn trailed looking at the clock, as if time was moving faster. Tsuna hated when Reborn brought up his issue with his father, but before Reborn forbid Tsuna from talking to his pen pal back in the states, he learned that there are people who didn't have parents. There are people who lived and are _living _worse than him.

Tsuna remembered his pen pal getting mad at him. He told Tsuna his adoptive father was his father figure, his mother figure, his older brother figure, and sometimes his only friend. His pen pal hated, but understood, people's desire for those figures in their life, but his pen pal argued they can all be gained from others even if they wouldn't fall in that category by another person. There are circumstances that got in the way, but he remembered what he told him.

It was important that at least _someone _cared and loved Tsuna.

Not everyone in the world is loved or cared for.

Luckily, Tsuna woke up from his thoughts in time to see Reborn lifting a chair he had never seen in the house before.

"I'm listening!" Tsuna screeched, while Reborn only chuckled at him.

"Well I didn't know," Sarcasm kept dripping off each word making Tsuna frown at Reborn making Reborn pick the chair up again, resulting in Tsuna screaming. "It is _your_ birthday Tsuna, and you can't let others ruin it for you, okay?"

This was probably one of the times, Tsuna understood the deeper meaning to his pen pal's words. To see a figure in another person that another person wouldn't categorize in. For in that moment, Tsuna saw Reborn as a brother, more than the insane Spartan teacher he lived with for a year.

"Okay." Tsuna finished with a smile, resulting in Reborn lifting up his arms for Tsuna to carry him. Rarely did Reborn let Tsuna carry him, as Reborn rather perch himself in Tsuna's "fluffy" hair. Reborn wasn't heavy and Tsuna was used to holding kids, but Reborn likes to squirm around until he was "comfortable".

Looking down at Reborn from his tugging, Reborn decided to talk.

"Besides, I don't want your foul mood to ruin _my _birthday." Tsuna chuckled to himself, while holding on to Reborn.

Tsuna almost forgot Reborn's birthday was the day before Tsuna's. He had to make a gift later.

After cleaning themselves up Tsuna laid Reborn to bed, he never complained about it, giving him a kiss on a forehead, which Reborn _did _complain at first (it was a habit Tsuna couldn't break no matter the threat Reborn used), and after having a shoe thrown at him as a night from Reborn did Tsuna leave to say good night to his mother.

Nana just stared at the photo of her wedding day. She looked so young, and her husband so old. Wrinkles and dark circles were on his face that day, but it didn't hinder the smile he gave and the love that shown in his eyes. Hearing a knock on the door, Nana quickly put the photo down and went to answer the door.

Nana knew the tension between her and Tsuna turned south, yet somehow north, when she hit him. She put her hands on _her child. _Nana always disliked mothers who did it as a form as punishment, and she hated women who beat their children for no reason. Then there she was, a month ago, becoming the very thing she hates.

Tsuna simply looked at his mother and hugged her saying it was alright. She started to cry as Tsuna continue to say it was fine. It wasn't fine, Nana knew that much, but realized one thing.

She was forgiven a long time ago.

An hour later Tsuna found himself in his room, staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him.

If Tsuna knew he was going lose his mind, gain friends, and deal with a possible future as a Mafia Boss he would have taken his pen pals offer to run away to the states. Even though he knew he were joking, sometimes he wished it was a genuine offer.

Gosh Tsuna wants to talk to him again, but Reborn forbid it stating that Tsuna doesn't know him in real life. Still before all of the shit Tsuna went through within a freakin' _year_ his pen pal was all he had, besides his mom of course.

Last time he heard of him was week after Reborn said to stop talking to him. Somewhere in his gut told Tsuna that something bad happened.

He just hoped he just decided to stop talking. Still he wanted to talk to him, because even though he loved his friends he was sure they would lock him up if needed.

Once upon Tsuna liked to dream, to him it was like eating the ice cream you're allowed to eat once a month, but now dreams are like the friend who you just know will show up at your house when they want too.

He was waiting for the sunflowers, the blue sky, and the man who waits for him in the sunflower field, next to a tree that Tsuna sometimes forgets its there.

When Tsuna found himself in the similar sunflower field he was forced to get used to, he knew something wrong. The figure, for starters, was motioning him to come over and by the movement of his hands he meant quickly. On the rock Tsuna was sitting on, it seemed easy to reach him, but he knew it wasn't. Getting down he looked at the sunflowers to see the 6ft flowers tower over him. Now he couldn't even see the figure anymore, but he heard a voice.

"Tsuna, come on," The voice sounded...fatherly and caring. He heard his father use that tone before, but it was so long ago he almost forgot what that tone sounded like.

Going through the fields was a first, despite the numerous times he had this dream, and Tsuna didn't like it. He wanted to turn around, but he kept hearing his name, so he continued. Not like he would advise that to children, the moment you see a stranger and hear them call out to you, don't follow them. Tsuna knew he was A) not a child and B) this was his dream. What could possibly go wrong?

A lot apparently. Going through the fields the voice stopped and he heard screams behind him. Inhuman ones. Flight or fight kicked in, and Tsuna chose to run. Fire started to rain down, and it _burned_ him, while he was running. He could see the sky now decorated with pink, orange, and white clouds through the fire and that was what scared him. Tsuna can see the sky.

The sunflowers were being cut down by fire, and he felt something, a rumbling in the earth. Ignoring it he kept running, despite telling himself it was a stupid move he crashed into an individual. Or individuals.

People started to dart our the flowers, and it was from something. The two he ran from got up quickly before Tsuna could even tell it they were a male or a female and ran. He decided it wasn't good to stay put, even if the rain of fire stopped. He almost made it out, when a hand grabbed on his neck. Twisting around Tsuna saw a man hovering over him. He had a purple tattoo on his face with a red cloak, but that didn't catch his attention. What caught his attention was the _very_ large sword he carried.

"Can't let you get away..." Tsuna didn't understand him at first, until something in his brain translated what he said and Tsuna kicked him in the shins to run away. He heard him yell, but then it died out.

What Tsuna saw next made him believe he was definitely in hell.

He saw fire everywhere. The town was being destroyed by some _things_ and the people were killing one another. He ducked as an explosion came from the dark mansion he saw before. He turned around to see the sunflowers on fire. The screams and laughter were filling the air, but then he heard a moan.

It made his blood run cold, as if someone told him one of his friend just died. He looked to see a tree, that used to be full of life dead, and with a man, hanged, swinging back in forth.

Tsuna backed away screaming, his heart was hurting. He couldn't stop crying and he didn't know why. He was crying for the town and that man, but he didn't know why. The man, meant something to him, but he didn't know why. All he saw was caramel brown hair, and a gray cloak swinging back in fourth, as the man was being moved by the wind.

He moved back, to crash into a single sunflower. A _single_ sunflower. All the others were dead or turned to ash, but that didn't make Tsuna scream. What made him scream was the dead bodies and blood on the cliff he was on. He never saw such bloodshed.

"There he is," A voice made Tsuna look up to see a group of people on a hill looking down on him, some were smiling. "Come here bunny." The man with the giant sword said to him, with a smile that told Tsuna to run. Before his legs even moved, arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a head on top of his head.

"Don't run, fight," He felt a kiss on top of head, similar to how a parent soothes a crying child."And be safe."

Tsuna saw those red cloaked individuals run to them, and those arms tighten around him till Tsuna felt them unwrapped from him, and then felt someone ruffled his hair. The lone sunflower fell between Tsuna and those running toward him. Tsuna froze, he didn't knw what to do until a pale purple lighting struck the fallen sunflower, somehow causing an explosion.

The flames began to die, screams and laughter were heard, and a roar was heard in a distance. Tsuna started to scream and cry as hands were rubbing his head, as a way to calm him.

"A flame died huh?" All Tsuna saw next was warm brown eyes with flecks of gold in them.

0o0o0o0o0

Yeah, and done. Huh, I'm debating what language they should use. Before anyone asks why I chose the term Scandinavian languages, it was because I was conflicted with Dutch, Finnish, Swedish, and other but they came from the same family tree, but I forgot the name of the tree or branch they came from. Hopefully it shows my writing mature, and if not I will seriously cry.

There a good reason why I chose those language or having conflicting thoughts and it related to world history, but I'll explain later what I mean.

I hope you enjoy the new version of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines.

There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change. Also there are gay couples in my stories, to give them more fare, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

Guys if you still have an alert on this story, or found I updated this, let me just say, I'm so fucking sorry. I understood some liked the other style I wrote, but when I reread it I nearly clawed my eyes out, so that why I deleted the six chapters. Please read the first chapter as I'm changing the plot a lot after reading the plot for both shows, so yeah it may be considered an AU.

This is Un-Beta

Chapter 2

The Raven

Tsuna felt something pushing quite hard on his stomach. For a moment he thought it was maybe Reborn dancing on his stomach before he decided to whack him to wake him up. Tsuna then thought it was maybe the neighbor's cat that managed to sneak into his room every now and then, but that cat died last year while giving birth to her kittens. Then he thought about the Chihuahua, that evil little mutt that attacked him when he was a child. He wondered if his mother remembered the real reason why he dislike that dog. It bit him on the leg once, and he it kept attacking him after giving him that painful bite at the age of four.

Tsuna didn't hate dogs and he didn't hate Chihuahuas, he just hated that dog.

Did the Chihuahua finally come back to finish the deed?

He cried when he felt whatever it was push extremely hard on his stomach.

"Tsuna-kun can you hear me?!" The frantic call of his mother, made Tsuna open his eyes. He looked around to his mother and Reborn on his side. Looking around he noticed he was in a hospital bed, the room didn't look as different from the time he broke his bones and was forced to come and rest.

It was the same day he was with Hibari. Tsuna really hated this hospital.

"Sawada-san can you look at me?" Tsuna wasn't sure how he didn't noticed the doctor, but Tsuna could tell he was new. Tsuna never saw this doctor before, he has been to this hospital many times, and have met the personnel. Tsuna was sure half the personnel or maybe three fourth of them, came from the fiery pits of hell, with that extremely rude nurse as their leader.

The doctor was definitely young, most likely just finished all his requirements before he could be a doctor. He was a foreigner that was obvious from his European features. He had sandy blond hair and gray eyes that seemed to have a twinkle in them. Maybe he was a transfer doctor?

Tsuna didn't want to guess, which country the man came from. There was no point in guessing, especially with Reborn's calculating gaze on them.

"Sawada-san can you hear me?" the doctor tried again gently, but if Tsuna was in a different situation he would have found the accent cute. He heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort from Reborn, as Tsuna continued to stare at the doctor.

"He spaces out a lot." The doctor looked at Reborn, surprised as the baby talked to him. Maybe not everyone was an airhead as his friends were when they met Reborn for the first time.

"Does he do that a lot?" Tsuna saw Reborn frown and nodding slowly, while the doctor nodded and wrote it down. Seeing Reborn's behavior around the man told Tsuna, the doctor was assigned to him without Reborn's approval. Reborn didn't have any control of the situation.

"Sawada-san?" Tsuna turned to the doctor and smiled. He wasn't sure what was wrong with his attitude, it wasn't like him to ignore people even if a person annoyed him, but there was just something _off_ with the doctor.

The twinkle in the doctor's eyes, however, didn't fade.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes..." His throat hurt a lot, making his voice sound more like a whisper. The doctor seemed to frown at that. The doctor then took one of those wooden sticks and a small flashlight; he then motion for Tsuna to open his mouth. Even opening his mouth was far more worse than using his throat, tears started to escape his eyes causing the doctor to make a quick look. He motioned for Tsuna to close his mouth, making his teeth clench and it started to ache.

"His throat is extremely swollen. How long was he screaming?" Tsuna looked between Reborn and his mother to the doctor, but every time he moved his head there was an ache swarming throughout his body.

"Four hours, he was whimpering before and started to scream right after his whimpering stopped." Reborn informed, but Tsuna could see that dark look in Reborn's eyes wasn't wavering in the slightest. Reborn didn't trust the doctor and Tsuna couldn't see why. Nothing was screaming at Tsuna to tell him the man was dangerous, not even with his Hyper Intuition. Or maybe Reborn was upset of how little control he had over the situation. He had a similar look when they were in the future.

The doctor then looked at Tsuna and was thinking for a moment, and asked Reborn and Nana to talk with him outside. Tsuna watched as his mother and Reborn walked out the door with the doctor who smiled at Tsuna before leaving.

Tsuna was left alone.

* * *

Dr. Edwin Gober looked at Reborn who was being carried tightly by Nana as they left the room. Dr. Gober could easily tell that the child did not like him in the slightest, and the mother was too distraught to even notice the child's expression. Well, it seemed that way at least. Nana at the moment kept looking at him, as if he was her son's savior. Dr. Gober frowned as he knew that expression and belief was going to crash in a few moments.

Who talked him into going into medicine again? Maybe he really should have become a teacher. Some part of Dr. Gober hoped that stereotypical view of the Japanese as kind and caring people was true, he was getting tired of screaming parents. Maybe he should be a family doctor at this rate.

"How is he?" Nana asked Dr. Gober, and it took Gober a second to recognized that _look_ many mothers share when their child is sick or injured and they could do nothing to help them. Actually the more he thought about, it was a look many people held when their love ones were injured, but for him mothers just seemed to give it off a bit more naturally.

Motherly instinct and all that stuff, Dr. Gober assumed. He didn't want to go in a debate with _that_ man if mothers were the only one to hold such an instinct.

Those tired eyes that were red and puffy, a face that looked like it aged 10 years overnight, and a quivering body. It forced the man to pity her and look around to see if she came with anyone. Where was her husband? The file said she had a husband, so a wife, a lover, or being a single mother was out.

"Sawada-san, do you have a friend you want to call?" Before Nana could even respond, Reborn pulled a phone out to call Iemitsu and possibly another doctor to check on Tsuna. Reborn didn't enjoy the thought of a civilian doctor checking on Tsuna. It could result in problems since for some reason Tsuna started unleashing _that_ in his sleep before he was screaming bloody murder. Reborn was glad Tsuna didn't destroy the room in his sleep.

Setting Reborn down, Nana looked back at Dr. Gober. He was the same height as her husband, but his face seemed as if it was still adjusting to looking like a man. He seemed too uncomfortable in that oversized white coat and the green suit that looked similar to the outfits the male nurses use. Nana just wanted to run back to Tsuna's room and hold him, like she used to do when he was a baby. When did Tsuna get so big? When did he got so big to the point she can't even carry him in her arms?

"He's fine, definitely suffering from some fatigue. I'm not going to rule insomnia, because he's sleeping perfectly fine." Nana gave him a look, as if saying that was not what she wanted to hear. A look similar to what Tsuna was giving him before. Dr. Gober sighed before continuing on, "Throat is redder than a tomato, and far more swollen than a balloon. There isn't any damage to his vocal cords as shown from the tests done on him, but I wouldn't recommend him talking as much as he wants too for at least a week."

Nana seemed relieved at the news that there wasn't anything deeply wrong with Tsuna, but Dr. Gober kept looking at her with an odd look.

"Is there something more?"

Biting inside his mouth, Dr. Gober nodded. Nana felt like she was slowly drowning from the look he gave her.

"I'm worried about his mental state, I don't think this is a single incident," Nana looked like she was about the faint, so Dr. Gober motioned for her to sit down. "It may occur more frequently, so I would like to keep observed for the night or the next few days if that is alright with you?"

Was her baby going mad? Was he going to do something bad? Was he going to hurt himself? Was he already in pain? Nana couldn't stop thinking and was wondering where Reborn went. She wrapped her jacket tighter as her nightgown did very little to protect her from the cold that was persistent in the hospital. Nana only agreed to the night observation and if anything happened, then Tsuna was allowed to stay the next few days.

"I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"Why?"

Dr. Gober looked around as if her was trying to find the words for it, he never liked being in these situations. He almost seemed to be glaring at something.

"Maybe what happening in his life at home or with his friends may play a role in it." Nana frowned at the thought, but she knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine..." Dr. Gober could tell she was extremely uneasy, and his own anxiety worsen as Reborn came back, phone shut. Whatever Reborn wanted, seemed to went south from his expression yet it looked like Reborn was trying to send all his anger at Dr. Gober and the ground at the sometime.

Nana just took Reborn in her arms, and squeezed. Reborn made a slight noise, but nothing more. Dr. Goober noted the baby was trying to figure out what was going on, and that lizard (or maybe it was Chameleon?) he had on his crazy wild hair was not helping.

Dr. Gober hated reptiles, especially _those_ kinds.

"Was Tsuna ever abused?" If Nana was not the responsible mother like she was now she would have slapped Dr. Gober to Hawaii and back.

"A-Abused?!" She screeched and Dr. Gober knew he touched a nerve. Dr. Gober knew mothers or fathers hated that question, it was as if he was insulting their position as parents. But Dr. Gober did not waver, those questions did save lives, though he knew it wasn't going to happen this time.

Nana looked at him mouth wide, with the most angriest expression Reborn have ever seen on her face. Nana never touched Tsuna, not until that _incident_. Would that also count? The realization made it as if someone threw rocks at her stomach, while setting it on fire. "Tsuna was bullied, but I don't think that has anything to do with it."

Dr. Gober looked at the baby in surprise before messaging his temples, as he kept reminding himself that baby was different. He wasn't sure if that different was good or bad. "How so?" Reborn looked at him, as if the man just insulted him. "This started happening _today_. We share the same room and I have never seem him act that way before." Reborn snapped. Dr. Gober wasn't intimidated by Reborn in the slightest, especially in his blue striped pajamas.

But that wasn't what he meant, but he let it go. Obviously Reborn was not a morning person, since it was only one o'clock.

Dr. Gober kept asking about his health and life at home, when asking about his life at home they would try to find the correct wording when addressing him. If it was about his health, he got straight honest answers. Dr. Gober swore that if he was to talk to Tsuna and he asked why he had gray hair all of the sudden Dr. Gober was going to blame his mom and his baby brother. Was the baby even theirs? The baby looked Italian to him, maybe he was adopted. Once done, he asked Nana if he could talk to Tsuna. Alone.

If Dr. Gober wasn't a proud man, he would have left screaming from the look Nana held in her eyes as he was asking her for more time to be separated from her son.

The baby didn't scare him, she did. Still he apologized to her for coming off rude, it was procedure after all.

* * *

Tsuna was counting the dots on the ceiling when they left. There wasn't anything interesting in the room, but it was different from the one he was forced to share with other patients. It was similar to the room Hibari used. He was alone and curtains covered the windows, making him guess it was night still or probably early morning. He couldn't see the clock, but he could assume it was above him from the noise it was making, he couldn't look up as it would strain his neck. The white tiles looked newer than the ones from his old rooms, there wasn't any cracks from what he can see. The TV looked out of place as it looked like it came from the late '90s. There was door to what Tsuna can assume led to the bathroom.

Speaking of bathrooms he needed to go. Looking around he saw that he was in the white hospital robe and had some IV needle in his right arm. The doctor didn't say he couldn't move...After finishing the deed, Tsuna almost screamed when he saw the doctor smiling at him from across the room. Having the room almost completely dark, save for the light on top of bed, did nothing for Tsuna's heart.

"Your mom said I could talk to you alone." That did nothing to lighten the mood either.

"You never introduced yourself." Tsuna was rarely rude, but the man was making his mind yell at him. Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him he knew him. The senses kept pounding at him, and it was odd that it didn't happen before when Reborn and his mother was with him.

"I didn't?" The man instantly looked like a gawky teenager, the tension seemed to die a bit. "My name is Dr. Edwin Gober." Tsuna couldn't help, but think Gober sounded like a skin disease or some awful type of candy only Gokudera would eat.

"Do you know what day it is Tsuna-san?"

" September 24," He would let it slide, it was the 25 of September, but the kid just woke up and it was still night or early morning as others would argue.

"What year is it?"

"2010,"

"How old are you?"

"14." Dr. Gober seemed contempt and looked at Tsuna and pointed at the bed. It didn't take a genius to understand that Dr. Gober wanted Tsuna to rest. To his request Tsuna sat down, looking worn down, and Dr. Gober looking equally tired with some unknown emotion flashing in his eyes.

"These are some personal questions, so please take your time and answer honestly."

The line of questioning went similar to how it was with Tsuna's family members, minus the stress. Deciding it was time for Tsuna to sleep Dr. Gober mentioned for Nana and Reborn to come in. Nana was rocking Tsuna, as she could trying to get him to sleep. Reborn just stared at them, until Tsuna fell asleep.

"Can I stay for a few more minutes?"

"Sure Reborn, let me wash up."

Reborn stood next to Tsuna who opened his eyes at him. He never saw Tsuna so tired and weak; he looked smaller than before. Those brown eyes seemed to look older than the rest of his body, if that was possible. Reborn recalled telling Tsuna once, he was too feminine to be considered a male and yet too masculine to be considered anything, but a cute girl. Now Tsuna looked like he was seeing the grim reaper.

"What happened?" Tsuna sounded as if he was suffering from some throat disease.

"Doc was right, don't speak you'll need it for your birthday." Tsuna smiled a bit, making it almost he was his old self, but Reborn knew better. "Is there something wrong?"

"I keep having the same dream Reborn, and it won't stop,"

"A dream?" Nana seemed to have finish washing herself up, Reborn cursed and gave Tsuna a cell phone.

"Call me if anything happens," Reborn looked at the door and then at Tsuna it took a second for Tsuna to realize Reborn was scared for him."Anything."

"Okay."

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He was too terrified to, because he felt he was going to be drowning in that dream again. He never heard such screams, could the mafia or maybe _did_ the mafia create such similar fears to others? Would he cause such pain as well? Was that man who was hanged right next to him the man in the sunflowers who cared for him when he was ill? The man who made him feel like he was being taken care of like a grandfather would do to his grandchild?

All Tsuna knew was what he looked like a bit. It was the first time he remembered a complete dream, but some parts were blurry. He saw light caramel hair similar to his own and warm brown eyes, but there was something about his eyes he needed to remember. Something about a color in them and the shape of those eyes.

Tsuna remembered one time, when he was six years old, a boy asked him if one of his parents were white. It puzzled him at first, but when he got older he understood his eyes weren't the norm. His eyes did hold those Asian like qualities, but far away it could be seen as European, but it held enough to tell people he is Japanese. He remembered the boy said he was from central Asia, an area where it was natural cultural hub since the migration of humans began. He said there were European and Asian cultures met and mixed, similar to the people where it was hard to distinguish one from another in terms of being European or Asian.

They held eyes like his. But Tsuna knew he held his mother's eyes, and all he knew was that from his mother's eyes most of the members in his family were Japanese. The only time his eyes shifted and looked different was when he was in his Dying Will mode, making his appearance extremely similar to Giotto's. So Tsuna told the boy his father was part Japanese, which he found out later is very much true, and it seemed to satisfy the boy enough.

Tsuna didn't know much about his mother's side only that his grandparents on his mother's side died when she was 20 along with her 10 year old brother. It was horrible and explained a lot to why Nana liked having Tsuna around her. She was in the middle of college, while working as a waitress when she learned they were hit by a drunk driver and thrown over a cliff. Her father was in a coma, while her younger brother and mother died instantly. Her father never woke up, and her grandparents had him off the respirator.

Her father was 44, her mother 42, and her brother Kira only 10 years old. Nana had Tsuna at 28 after a year of being married to Iemitsu, his uncle who he will never meet would have been 18. His grandparents in their early '50s. How would they have treated him? Would they have called him a failure too? Like his mother did on occasion? Tsuna knew she didn't mean it at times, but the words flew out of her mouth and she held no remorse when saying it almost as if she was telling people the earth moved around the sun. That it was a universal fact.

Tsuna had his suspicions his great-grandparents had something to do with his mother's behavior. How his father and mother would cringe when he brought it up or when something brought it up. The distant look she held while talking about her years in college, which she later dropped out of it, it would go away when Iemitsu was mentioned. It took Tsuna to the age of 12 to finally understand that even though his father made his mother cry, whether unintentionally or not, his father saved his mother. It was that reason, well one of the reasons, it was easy for Tsuna to call Iemitsu his father.

However, his suspicions were granted because before the week Reborn entered his life Tsuna's pen pal helped him unlock one of his mother's family's dirty secrets. His great grandmother, his mother's grandmother was the exact opposite to what a grandmother should be. Instead of a kind, wise, and almost motherly grandmother Nana instead received a bitter and horrible grandmother. Tsuna read his great-grandfather's journal from the last years of his life (and his wife's), mainly the ones that had Nana in it, (Tsuna wasn't sure how his pen pal managed to gain the information, but he wasn't going to question it) it was easy to see his wife wore the pants in the relationship.

Tsuna is not a sexist person, and he will never be one, but having either partner in a relationship tyrant over the other was not okay in his book. His great-grandmother was married into Nana's family, but her husband's parents didn't approve of her. Also from the looks from her journal neither did her son, Nana's father. To make a complicated family issue short, Nana's grandmother found her useless that resulted in her cutting Nana's funds to continue college, which Nana was currently at the time failing in. It did, however, led to Iemitsu to meet Nana. Maybe the abusive language carried for three generations? Or was Nana not realizing she was acting like her grandmother?

Tsuna didn't want to ponder over his family history, thought ironically Tsuna adored history it was the only subject he was good in, minus science at times and English too. It was the only one that Reborn didn't have to put a gun to his head too, and it was the only one he would squeal in delight when Reborn got his more books on it, especially about each country's history. It was the only one Tsuna knew Reborn would never be disappointed in or have to threaten him in. After all World History is fascinating, as it did explain the series of events that led to countries, the world wars, and today's era, but it only accounted to major countries or significant events. He ended up having a debate on American history with his pen pal, who was also an avid lover of history.

Still, Tsuna knew there wasn't any European blood on his mom's side, or maybe there was one. He remembered the story his mom told him as child, one of their "family legends" as she called it as. A European man fell in love with a beautiful Japanese woman and got married in his home country and at hers too. They had a beautiful baby girl, who held the same eyes all members in Nana's family, by blood held (though Tsuna thought that was unlikely due to genes and such), but the man was branded. He was called the Grim Reaper and was killed, but before he died he urged his lover, his wife, to run back to Japan and stay far away from his country.

She did, resulting in his mother's family tree. Not much was in his family history before the 18th century, but all legends were not just legends at one point. It could have been a representation of facts that could have happen. The said man could have been killed during the political chaos in Europe at the time during the late 17th century to the early 18th century. It was also possible for the man to meet his wife, because even though Japan was still isolationist at the time and experienced xenophobia they traded with the Dutch if his facts were correct and were starting to trade with the Americans (if he was correct on the time frame possibly not he had a feeling it was later probably 19th century), making it possible the man was a merchant.

It didn't explain how such eyes would have survived for over 300 hundred years. Genes were by chance, and the dominate ones survived, like brown eyes, not compromised ones like wavy hair that was a stuck duet between straight genes and curly genes.

Getting frustrated with such thoughts, and also the reminder of his Inheritance Ceremony coming up Tsuna swore he was going to age by ten years. He thought about Enma, he was acting oddly too. There was a pain and some emotion behind his eyes, but when looking at Tsuna it almost vanished. Almost. Tsuna could still see it lingering in the back of his eyes no matter how hard Enma tried to hide it from Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Jerking up Tsuna found himself away from his thoughts (for once, he was starting to think too much these days), but nobody was there.

"Tsuna..." Tsuna was debating if he should hide under the bed, because the voice did not sound human at all. It sounded strangely similar to the cries he heard in his dreams. The door knob moved, and Tsuna braced himself to see Dr. Gober opening the door. Breathing out, Tsuna felt someone punched him in the gut as his sense started to work into hyper drive.

Dr. Gober did not look at Tsuna instead his head kept looking down as he closed down. He locked the door, and Tsuna knew he should have ran out the windows when he did that. the doctor's sandy blonde hair tuned to a black like color, and for a moment Tsuna thought he was crying as something was dripping off him.

"Dr. Gober is something wrong?"

Tsuna got no response, as Dr. Gober finally took of his hand of the knob. In an instant Tsuna was blown off the bed, with all the equipment flying in multiple directions. The IV that was in Tsuna was ripped out from the violent wind gush causing a large amount of blood to leave out his arm. Tsuna found his upper body and legs pinned down by...feathers? They were black and where they pinned him were starting to bleed, he could move his arms, but he couldn't reach the phone Reborn gave him. The same phone that laid below him.

Tsuna looked up to see Dr. Gober's arm still up, and his somewhat shoulder length hair moved out of the way to reveal a large grin. A grin that should have split his face in half.

"Am I alright?" The voice sounded inhumane causing him to cringe, as the doctor looked at him. Tsuna started to scream.

His face was split in half. The middle of his once pretty boy face had a crack that was oozing blood. Blood was also coming from his mouth and eyes, while his hair darkened to midnight black.

"I'm fantastic..." It was right after he said that did the doctor's eyes started to bulged out of face. His pupils covered his entire eyes resulting a terrifying pitch black color. Where his nose was, started to sink in as a black upper beak started to break out. Tsuna wanted to vomit, as he tried desperately to free himself. He could watch in horror as Dr. Gober continued to morph into something unrecognizable. His mouth stretched wide as if rubber and the lower beak came out. The skin on his arms tuned black as feather violently broke out of his arms. Blood started to pour as the once doctor, now bird creature walked towards him.

"For nevermore, I am an image of one chain, for I limit the power of chains and humans." The beaks moved, crushing what used to be the doctor's face between them. The blood sprayed on Tsuna's face as he struggled not to look at it. Sensing his distress the creature took its human hand and forced Tsuna to look at him. The beak was too close to him, and Tsuna could smell death, but something caught his eye.

The creature lifted his other hand and a large black spike almost escaped from it causing more blood to pour down. It was still connected to the creature's hand, but Tsuna could see the words Raven carved on it. Tsuna tried moving his neck back when the creature suddenly put it very close to his neck.

"For nevermore, I'm simply a harbinger."

All Tsuna heard was a thunderstorm outside, when he black out presuming death had come to take him away.

0o0o0o0

Yeah, if you read this when I wrote this shit in 2010 or noticed I made this in 2010, please note that is when the time frame is held in. Dr. Gober is...well just guess what role he plays. I know before anyone gets upset there is a chain in Pandora Hearts named Raven, but this part, many parts that I mention throughout the story will be explained in time.

I urge you, if you did not read the first chapter please do, because I'm changing key points in the story from when I wrote in 2010 as I now know about the plot for each show and why I deleted the six chapters. So of course it didn't update it when I changed it two days ago.

This is before the Inheritance Arc, so many problems Tsuna will deal with will be handled...in another way...so to speak...same with Oz's arcs...Looking back at the reviews some of you guys were correct about the figure I wrote about years ago, hats off to you, but you guys can still guess. Mizumi! I love the name, it's cute I might definitely use it!

I love you all for reading this.

Review, comment, and guess what's coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines.

There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change. Also there are gay couples in my stories, to give them more fare, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

Mentions of attempted suicide.

This is Un-Beta

Chapter 3

Oceans and Stardust

Nights at the local hospital wouldn't be considered hectic for Dr. Edwin Gober. On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays the hospital did become hectic, but not the same level like he saw when living in France. He didn't like the personnel like he thought he would, Gober was pretty sure they were part of hell's army or something. Actually no, there was one who he hated the most, the one who influenced the mood of the others working in the hospital.

That nurse. She tried to make a patient leave the hospital because the patient fell down in the hallway and caused a _slight_ mess. A fucking _patient_. Dr. Gober didn't like to curse and he didn't like making women cry, but he broke his rules within a single day.

Some of the personnel began to rally under him and Dr. Gober was horrified to realize most of them were _doctors. _They were scared of a nurse and Dr. Gober found himself with a month of coming to Japan in the beginning of January of 2010 a new form of dictator. Others wouldn't call him that, but he did. He had to control nurses to patients. Once he found a group of patients terrorizing a middle school girl, for one he almost strangled that same nurse for "accidently" putting that "annoying" and "rude" girl near a room full of men and two those within a hundred radius of the hospital began to fear his name as those same patients then left screaming to another hospital.

When he found out she did the same stunt to Tsuna he almost straight out murder her, but he had to stop _him_ from doing it first and that took almost a week of convincing even though, the incident happened last year. Tsuna was unique and now with the clock ticking he had to be careful from now on.

Living a "normal" life made Gober learn a few things, one was that there is a group of destructive children going through puberty and on a rampage that no one in this forsaken town seemed to mind and the other was when he found out the hospital staff and even the _director _was terrified of a student named Hibari Kyoya he almost busted a gut. He was what 15 or 16?

How bad can he be?

Despite his musings, Dr. Gober had his reasons to come to Japan and those reasons were his reasons despite the numerous rumors spreading throughout the hospital. Rumors that he has a gay lover running around in Japan to patching things up with kids he never knew he had. None of those were correct and he had his hunch that woman he rejected dinner with, was spreading the rumor he has a gay lover.

It really didn't matter to him as long as the rumors didn't get weird or threaten his credibility he would survive. After all he had to fix a couple rumors he knew would get out of hand and those weren't pretty sights now that he had thought about it.

Dr. Gober wasn't sure if _he_ was involved in any way shape or form, but he was humbly thankful that he was alone in the hallway and almost all the patients were moved to the upper floors due to a pipe that burst.

Tsuna was screaming and those screams were one of the most horrific screams Dr. Gober has heard in a long time.

The lights began to flicker and the blinds began to open and close rapidly as if the winds were beating on them; Dr. Gober ran. Before he can comment on the man's poor taste of alerting an individual that remember him of a poorly funded horror movie Dr. Gober knew he had to run and fast.

"Tsuna are you in there?!" Beating on the door Dr. Gober realized it was futile as the door's properties took on a steel like strength.

"Fuck me..." Gober groaned as he stared as his shoulder that started to bleed from the constant tackling on the door. The flickering blinds and lights continued on and on, causing Gober to roar in anger. "Fuck off! You are making the situation much harder on me! Fuck, you are such a pain when you are in panic mode! You know I curse way too much when you get like this!"

This was not his day.

* * *

"How many times do I have to fukin' repeat myself to you baseball freak!" Gokudera roared at Yamamoto who seemed to be only amused at his friend's growing anger. "When someone states 19th century they are referring to the fucking 1800s and when somebody says the fucking 13th century they are referring to the 1200s!"

"But Gokudera! It still doesn't make sense why they wrote it like that," Yamamoto whined to only get scoffed at by Byakuran and giggled at by Chrome. Gokudera was wondering why they were on the roof and instead of their classroom, but no matter it would give him the perfect opportunity to throw Yamamoto off the building if he needs too. Without a second to waste Gokudera grabbed the scruff of Yamamoto's shirt and pulled him an inch or two away from his face.

"Why the fuck do you think they call it the fucking 21st century? Do you see a fucking one after the fucking two in the damn years?!" Yamamoto seemed to laugh awkwardly under Gokudera's gaze.

"Geez, if you wanted to kiss Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera, you could have just asked him," Byakuran replied with a smile too wide for Gokudera's liking. Taking out his cigar Gokudera temporarily forgot was in his mouth he reached into his bag to take out ten dynamite sticks.

"I'm going to shove these guys up your fucking ass!" Yamamoto quickly started grabbing Gokudera from Byakuran who was holding a fox like grin. Chrome who walked away from the idiots who were fighting seemed to be looking toward the direction of the hospital and it did not go unnoticed by the small group, which luckily for Yamamoto, distracted the two angry boys.

"Chrome, Tsuna is going to be okay," Yamamoto tried to cheer up the girl, "he is just staying overnight that it." Chrome seemed to frown and shake her head at the comment.

"I..." Chrome bit her lip as she looked over the group, "I feel like something bad is going to happen soon." Chrome confessed honestly, only to cause Gokudera to huff a cigarette, before stepping on it.

"I doubt it." Gokudera sneered, frowning at the thought of Tsuna being hurt without him there to protect him. "He'll be fine."

"I wouldn't bet that Gokudera," the group turned to see Reborn standing next to Hibari on the roof. Byakuran frowned at their ways to make an experience, but lowered his head as if hiding from Reborn's intense gaze. Byakuran wasn't stupid, he understood full well that Reborn did not trust him, he also knew the day Reborn would trust him full heartily would be the day Reborn wished for world peace.

It would not happen.

Byakuran knew he would be lucky to get a sliver of respect or respect from the hit man, but it would take a lot of effort on his spot. He was just lucky Yamamoto and Tsuna (in some respect) decided to give him a chance.

"Did something happen to the 10th?!"

"Just come with me you stupid fools."

* * *

"What the fuck you mean the boss tried to commit suicide?!" Gokudera yelled at the nurse that seemed to be the guard to Tsuna's room. Nurse Akio seemed to frown and tried not to quiver under the 14 year old student's glare. When did kids get so fucking scary? Was all the chemicals in their foods making them demonic? Or was this puberty? Oh, he has to severely apologize to his parents if that is the case.

"I cannot tell you anything, unless you are immediate family to the-" Nurse Akio was cut off as Gokudera grabbed his shirt and dragged him down to his face. he felt the boy's breath on his face and it smelled strangely like cigars. "You better not be fucking implying we aren't his family."

"Well, he isn't, but I am." Gokudera turned to jump the man who dare speak at him, only to stiff at the glare of a foreign doctor. "You're accent is terrible." Gokudera spat and he never thought he would see a person still hold a glare like that and laugh a little, while making it appear friendly.

"You aren't fairing any better," The doctor stalked forward, while the nurse that was in Gokudera's hold straighten himself out. "I'm going to guess Italian."

"I don't like you."

"Well boy, I don't like barbaric children who feel they can walk around the place," the doctor gestured to the nurse, "and bully others and be disrespectful, unless the person deserves it, but I would be a tad _clever_." Gokudera could see Byakuran smirking in the back, and he thought he saw Reborn smiling too, but it looked more as if he was frowning.

"Are you-" Gokudera had to be hold down by Yamamoto as the doctor ignored him and turned to the nurse. "I apologize Akio-kun, please go take your break, I'll deal with this." The nurse seem to run off, while sending Dr. Gober worried glances.

"I'm Tsuna's doctor, Dr. Edwin Gober, I cannot disclose information without consent from his family," Gober seemed to speaking to all of them even though he was looking down at Gokudera. "I understand you all see each other as family, but rules are rules. You need to ask his mother for permission first."

"Where is Tsuna's mom?" Haru asked. Haru and Kyoko came with the group when they heard Mukuro decided to share the information, rather loudly, when Chrome informed him.

"She's with him," Gober seemed to look at the papers he was holding. "She should be out soon, I have to change his wound in a few minutes and prepare him for his new room."

"New room?" Gober looked at Reborn and seemed to ignore the girls' questions and some of the boys' questions about Tsuna's wound. "The pipe on the ground floor burst, resulting in some of the rooms to flood. So as a precaution, we are moving all patients on the ground floor to the upper floor."

"Tch, I thought I told those fools to check on that." Gober looked at the boy who said it, to find a boy probably 15 sneering at the hospital. He watched in amusement as his colleagues shrieked in fear and ran. So this was the boy he heard about.

"You're Hibari-san?"

"When did you arrive in this hospital?" Gober seemed to shack his head, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the group of people. Not just from the teenagers, but the remaining staff and patients. Gokudera didn't know if he should call the man brave or stupid as he saw the doctor's gray eyes lock with Hibari's blue-gray eyes.

"You are a child."

Without a second to waste Hibari lunged at the doctor.

"You need to stop that."

Gober caught Hibari's weapon with ease, as if it was the most harmless thing in the world. Before Hibari could strike Tsuna's mother walked down the hall.

"Oh, I don't have to see him for another 20 minutes," Nana smiled as she saw Gober trying to calm her down. It was nice, but it upset her that her husband could not be here. Their child just tried to commit suicide!

"I just want to talk to them at the moment." Gober smiled as he moved out of his way for Nana went to talk to the group of children. "Call me if you need me." Gober left as the students watch the strange man leave.

"He's an odd one." Nana smiled only for it to crack as tears started to fall. Kyoko went to hug her, as Hibari, Mukuro, and Byakuran felt uncomfortable being there. Byakuran could see them moving Tsuna out of the room that Nana led them away from and he watch as none of their little group tried to protest Tsuna being moved. Tsuna looked sick, he looked extremely pale, and Byakuran could see the stained blood pillows and sheets on his left side. Tsuna almost didn't look like himself. It was as if he was staring at a different person.

Still Byakuran could clearly see the doctor looking at him. The man locked eyes with Byakuran, but instead of the glare he expected like the one the man gave Gokudera, Gober instead gave him a warm smile.

"I don't trust him." Reborn muttered to the children. It went oblivious to Nana who was being talked to by Haru and Kyoko. Hibari glowered at the statement as Gober gave him a mocking smile and a friendly hand wave before leaving.

"Why?" Yamamoto rarely questioned Reborn even though he went along with whatever the group was doing. He would question what was going on, but he wouldn't voice his questions to Reborn at least. Reborn turned to find Byakuran gone, but he paid no mind to it.

"I think he knows what I am."

* * *

"You need to stop invading his dreams," Gober hissed at the black manifestation. "It's great you can heal him, but is it worth his sanity?!" The black manifestation took shelter at a random corner in Tsuna's new room and away from the angry doctor.

"The current boss of the Vongola put a seal on Tsuna, so his flames wouldn't consume him," Gober looked over at Tsuna briefly before looking back at the manifestation. "_However_, that seal-" Gober looked at the window with narrowed gray eyes and then looked at the black mass in front of him.

"Stay with Tsuna for a moment and don't be seen." Gober ordered.

Gober noted it was a rather cloudy day making it seem like it was night time already. Still opening the blinds Gober was mildly surprise. Or maybe he was, as Byakuran saw his sandy blond eyebrows made a line as Gober tried to understand what he was looking at. In all the years and shit Gober has seen, he thought this was the most humorous one. Instead of finding one of his friends climbing up the window, he found Byakuran with wings flying below the window.

Good thing for the child he put Tsuna in the part of the hospital covered by woods, in case another _incident_ would happen again. The child obviously didn't sense him, which Gober watched in amusement as Byakuran was trying to figure out why he didn't sense him. Gober almost laughed as Byakuran tensed as he poked out his head to look at him.

"Did you ask his mother?"

"S-she said yeah."

"Then come through the door, its cold outside you know?"

"O-okay..." With that Gober went back inside and closed the blinds. He turned to the manifestation who tried to look out the window, which only made Gober erupt with laughter.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Yamamoto asked with Reborn on his shoulder.

"I went to check on Tsuna,"

"How did that go?"

"The French man caught me, and told me to go through the door."

"French?"

"Yes. French. But, it would better than going through the windows." An amused voice came through causing the three who were talking to look at him.

"Tsuna has been moved to room 205, you are all free to visit him, but due to the medicine he was put on, he will not be responsive," Reborn arched an eyebrow at the comment.

"Why was he put under medication?"

"To calm him down,"

"Was there a reason?"

"Shouldn't there _always_ be a reason?"

Reborn jumped down from Yamamoto's shoulder and looked at the man in front of him. "What are you?" Reborn questioned, only to cause Gober to tilt his head and look up as if he was thinking. He looked down at Reborn and gave him a small smile.

"I'm oceans and stardust."

0o0o0o

Okay a couple of things. One, now that I know how to write (though that does not mean people will agree with my writing style) and I have a computer that won't shut down on me and destroy all my files I can write now. Not really. I'm in school now, but I will update between Fridays to Mondays and if not I will notify it in a short chapter. I wanted one humorous chapter before I can figure out how to write and do work at the same time. Also there are dark themes that will appear in the story, so I will post up warnings before the chapter and if I feel it to graphic for others like I stated in my notes, I will rate it M.

Another is that yes, there are OCs but will there be many? Not really. I only plan five OCs with Gober being one of the five, but only three of them are extremely needed in the story. The other two are needed, but put in a level above minor OCs who just show up, leave, and don't really make an appearance again. Like Nurse Akio. But I warned you guys before the OCs are needed and if you don't like them I'm sorry. All the canon character hold other roles and if I gave them the roles of my OCs it would make the story a lot more confusing and a lot longer than necessary.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines.

There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change. Also there are gay couples in my stories, to give them more fare, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

Mentions of Suicides and racism.

This is Un-Beta

Chapter 4

The Rabbit Appeared

"Hello?" Tsuna looked around to see himself in a white prison cell. The walls were extremely wide, but the room was narrow, there was a bed of hay behind of him and chains that were tossed randomly around the cell. There was only one window that held thick black bars that seemed out of place in the small white room. It was extremely cold and Tsuna was getting distracted by the sound of water dripping in his room.

It kept getting louder and louder as time went on. Tsuna kept remembering that bird creature that attacked only a few minutes ago. "Oh shit." Tsuna instantly put his hand on his neck and lowered it to see blood on it, but it wasn't wet, it was dry.

"I'm going insane," Tsuna looked at his injury in the water to find it covered by gaze, "why me?" Tsuna started to pace around in the little cell, and looked at the door. It held the only other window in the room, it was extremely small, probably half the size of Tsuna's head. The bars were black in color, similar to how the other window looked, but he could see more outside the window as he could see walls. Or maybe it was night time, making it impossible for Tsuna to see outside the other window. Yet, Tsuna noticed there was a distant glow outside the window door. It kept flickering as Tsuna kept hearing tiny roar.

A candle was burning.

"Hey is there anyone out there?" Tsuna was only greeted with silence. Frustrated Tsuna jumped to touch the window and winced at how cold the bars were. It felt as if the coldness was _burning_ his flesh, and it was awkward holding on to the little window. His feet were almost slouching on the door as Tsuna relied on holding the window with his bare hands.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, he underestimated how small the window was. His finger were awkwardly trying to adjust to the bars without having the rub the other ice cold bars. Still Tsuna found his hands frozen in place and distinctly wondered if he would experience hypothermia as he was still dressed in his blue hospital gown. Looking around, Tsuna couldn't see anything down the hallways as there was only one lamp that was a few feet away from him. The passages away from him were purely black. What did caught his attention was the cell in front of him.

Unlike his cell that has a wooden door, the cell in front of him held steel bars in place. It reminded Tsuna of the prison cells in those old western movies. There was no windows from what he can see, and he saw a figure kneeling down behind the steel bars. His head was down, but he held a familiar caramel hair.

The man looked like he was in his late 20s or his early 30s, his hands looked bound with something Tsuna could not distinguish, and there was a chain pulling his neck down, but it spread throughout the cell, from what Tsuna can see, as small chains would poke out from the darkness. His clothes looked tattered, and it seemed he hasn't changed in a long time. He wore plain white pants from what Tsuna can see and he wore a black 18th century vest adorned with gold lining and white buttons, but what caught Tsuna's attention was the crest on his vest. It was a diamond with one vertical line passing it though vertically with another line passing it horizontally, with something in the middle Tsuna could not distinguish, it almost looked like a tiny rose. There were other markings around the lines as it went to the center-it was too far away for him to see, the only reason he knew there was markings was because he could see the lines chipping out to place- in what Tsuna assumed was a rose, and then stopped.

It didn't make sense to Tsuna why he's so focused on crest, but he knew it meant something important. Also, a creep of worry was starting to swell in Tsuna's stomach as the man didn't even move.

"Are you okay?" The man gave no response, and Tsuna wondered if he was asleep or maybe dead.

"Where is everyone?" Tsuna started to wonder how he even got in the tiny prison room and if that bird monster of Dr. Gober was even around. Simply thinking about the thing made Tsuna want to vomit, but to Tsuna's horror he found he couldn't move. Looking back at his cell, he whimpered when his cell started to enclose on him. His back now pressing between the wall, and the door. It stopped, much to Tsuna's relief, but the coldness he felt, started to spread past his arms.

"Jaden?" A new voice called out in the hallway causing Tsuna to look around. There was a man in a green cloak who seemed to be in a terrifically good mood as his head moved around, looking for the man he called out for. White pants came out of the green cloak now and then with light brown boots, but Tsuna thought he saw braided blonde hair poking out now and then. Tsuna was sure he was looking at a man.

The strange vibrant green man seemed to stop in front of the cell Tsuna was looking at before. He peered down at the man, and pulled his hood down, to reveal bright golden blonde hair, but he never once turned around, so Tsuna could not see his face. "Jaden?" The man tilted his head to the side as he called out to the man, who Tsuna is assuming is called Jaden, and sighed. The green clothed man shook his head back and forth as he put his arms out and place them on his waist, Tsuna could see the man's arms were covered in green too, from what looked like expensive fabric, and those white laces that poked out that Tsuna always hated when looking at historical figures.

"Jaden come on," the man gently rested his head on Jaden's cell wall, "I'm not mom or dad, don't act this way with me." Jaden didn't respond, and Tsuna was starting to believe the man is dead.

"Why are you here, Jack?" The voice startled Tsuna causing him to flinch from the anger, but in the back of Tsuna's head it was familiar too.

"Is it wrong for a person to see their baby twin brother?" Jack, who Tsuna is assuming is his name, croaked out, from the anger leaking from his twin brother's voice.

"It is, when the same brother locks his own brother up," The man still didn't look up.

"You killed those people Jaden how can I-" Jack was cut off as Tsuna saw the man lifted his face and banged his feet on the bar door, brown eyes with flickers of gold, were glaring with pure hatred and sadness at the green cloak man.

Carmel hair, brown eyes with flicks of gold in them.

That voice.

It's the man from Tsuna's dreams, the same one who Tsuna saw got executed and protected him.

Jaden is his name. He looks so alive and real.

"Am I going crazy?" Tsuna whispered to himself, but the floor underneath his feet moved up, allowing Tsuna to stand. Tsuna completely forgot about the cold as he watched the two men stare at one another. He didn't let go of the bar window.

"I didn't kill those people!" Jack sneered as he tried to get up, but sat down as his legs wobbled beneath him. "Are they not feeding you?" Jack questioned to only receive a glare from his brother.

"What do you think?" Sarcasm was only met with a sad smile on the owner's face. "I guess I should've known that," Jack said startled by his brother's mood swings. Tsuna couldn't tell what was on the man's face, but he could tell he was surprise. Actually, what was really bothering Tsuna was how he was understanding them.

Both were of European ancestry that was easy to tell, but what bothered Tsuna was how similar his eyes were to Jack's.

Jack shook his head and let out a depressing laugh as he looked at Jack. "You were _always_ the most foolish one of the family, you could _never see reason._" It was Jack's turn to get angry as he banged his hand on the bars.

"Don't talk to _me_ about _family_," Jack banged the bars again, and Jaden barely flinched, "you abandoned us!"

"I have my reasons,"

"Oh, spoken like a true _traitor_!" Jack hissed, but Tsuna saw Jack's shoulder relaxed as he looked back down at Jaden. Tsuna thought he saw a green eyes when Jack looked around his surroundings.

"Did you have to marry _that_?" That seemed to grab Jaden's attention who looked up incredulously at his brother, as if not expecting such words to fall from his brother's own mouth. "And what brother, would be considered a _that_?" Tsuna couldn't see Jack's face, but judging how Jack's body moved sided to side almost skittishly, he knew Jack was nervous.

Hearing his brother swallow an invisible lump, Jaden eyes widen from what Jack said next. "She's from a _lower_ race, brother. She's an Asian, one of those drugged up monkeys from fucking _China._ If I had known you like exotic items such as that...well you did pick the best one out of the rotten litter."

Jaden kept shaking his head at the horrid words that were falling from Jack's mouth. Tsuna felt sick, he knew about racism, but he forgot about the differences in emotions and beliefs of today's racism to back then racism. They felt they were justified, especially by "evidence" from poorly conducted experiments. Tsuna thought he would never see the day he would witness such arrogance. Also, from the look from Jaden's face neither did he, or maybe from his twin brother at least.

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Who the fuck are you?!_" Jaden stood up and the chains startled to rattle as it force him to lower his head a bit to Jack. However, it was easy they were of equal height, and Tsuna couldn't help, but smirk when Jack took a few steps back. "Jack, would _never_ be a _bigot!_ That was something he found beneath him, because he didn't want to be like those bastards of a nobles who made such comments to those Africans, Asians, and those poor natives!"

Well, someone was way ahead of their time, Tsuna thought warmly as he felt happy Jaden was trying to smack some sense into Jack. Jaden somehow moved his bounded hands to the front and smacked them hard against the steel bars. "And I thought I would never see the day that _Jack _would talk so lowly of any_woman_."

With that Jack lowered his head, and put his hood back on. Was he ashamed? Tsuna mused as Jack wouldn't look at Jaden anymore.

"You loved my wife! You treated her as damn fucking _family_! You looked at her like she was your long lost _sister_."

"Jay-" Jack tried to stop his brother, but he continued to rant on.

"She's from fucking _Japan_ and not all Asians are fucking high on _opium!_" Jaden kicked the bars making Jack flinch at the noise, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if Jack ever saw Jaden this mad. "How dare you even call them an inferior race! Did you forget about _Hui_? That man stuck out for you! You treated him like a brother before he went back to China! I don't even want to imagine how _hurt_ he might've been from hearing that!"

"I'm sorr-" Jack shut his mouth from his brother's glare. Tsuna wondered if Jack forgot there was steel bars and a chain that separated the two.

"My own _daughter_ is white and Asian. Or are you going to call her yellow or a miner?" Jaden mock only to cause Jack to pound on the steel bars.

"I would never do that to my niece!" Jack roared and retreated as he stood back to look at his brother."I'm sorry I'm stressed."

"That's no excuse Jack." Jaden fought back only for Jack to hang his head. Tsuna strained his ears as he heard Jack started to mumble. "What?" Jaden questioned, clearly irritated from the argument they just had,

"Lacie thought it was okay..." Tsuna felt a burning sensation at the mention of that name. Confused Tsuna looked at Jaden to only be greeted with the darkest look he had ever seen. Jaden's lips were pulled in a tight frown and shadows over casted his eyes.

"She never loved you, Jack." Jaden said slowly and quietly while addressing Jack, as if he was consulting a small child. However, it caused an opposite reaction as Jack attacked the door violently and Tsuna could hear him taking deep breath through his nose.

"Yes she did! You don't understand! You found someone who loves you, while they, " Jack gestured widely around the room, spinning with his hood still on, "_took_ her from _me_!"

"What did they _do _to you Jack?" Jaden's tone became soft as tears started to fall from Jack's face. Or that what was Tsuna assumed it was, from the droplets of water falling from Jack's area. "This isn't _you_. You're a kind man, you can't let them use you like this!"

"Can't we just go back to the way things were?" Jack pleaded through sobs.

"There's nothing to go back to, besides pain, Jack," Jaden was scolding his brother, Tsuna knew that he recognized that tone of voice. It was similar to the tone Reborn gave to Tsuna the first few months he known him. When he was telling him to face reality.

"They never used me Jaden, why can't you believe that!" Jack pleaded only to be scoffed at by Jaden. "They _are_, you just refuse to see that!" Jack only shook his head.

"Do you believe them more and love them more than me? You're own _brother?_ Your own _blood_?" Tsuna felt heartbroken at the sadness and realization creeping in Jaden's voice. Jack ignored it and looked at his brother again and gently placed his hands on top of his brother's who flinched at the contact.

"What if I can create a better world?"

"The world isn't the problem, Jack," Jaden moved back as Jack's hand flopped back in place, "the problem is that people can't _see _the reality before them." Tsuna felt the hairs on the back of his neck pick up as Jack walked away from the cell bars, and Jaden's widening look of shock.

"You _do_ believe them more than me?!"

"I have to go now Jaden," Jack's voice became too cheery making Tsuna cringe. "Trust me! I can create a better world for all of us!"

"Were you the one who threaten my wife?!" Tsuna swallowed an invisible lump from the realization from coming from Jaden's voice.

"Well, she is married to you. Obviously she must've known something," Jack trailed off causing Jaden to yell at him, threatening him if he dared laid a hand on his wife and daughter. "I wouldn't do that! After all you reminded me I'm a gentleman. It is my duty to protect the fairer sex. Jaden I can create a world for them too! I can create a world where everyone is equal, there wouldn't be any more hatred, especially based on how you looked like!"

"Lacie never loved you! They are using you!" Jack tried to reason with his brother who was walking away from him.

"I'm going to assume you're just mad that I put you there," Jack was disappearing in the darkness. "Don't worry I can do it Jaden! You'll see, tomorrow, at your execution."

"_Jack!"_ Jaden started to scream bloody murder as his brother disappeared, resulting in Jaden falling on his knees crying. Tsuna found himself crying at what Jaden said next.

"Our children will have to pay for our sins..."

* * *

"Master Oz? Is there something a matter?" Gilbert asked his blonde hair master who woke up early in the morning covered in sweat and tears. "Did you have a bad dream Oz?" Gilbert tried to ask tried to ask quietly and calmly, while approaching his blonde hair master.

Bright green eyes met with wolf like yellow eyes in an instant, however one was red from crying to hard. "Someone was crying, and they couldn't stop Gil!" The black hair sat next to his master, while rubbing his back.

"I felt his _pain_." Oz groaned, while trying to wipe the tears away and gain some air.

"It was just a-" Gilbert stopped when he felt something on his head, only to start screaming at the realization it was Snowball, Ada's snow white cat perched on his head. It seemed to relax Oz as he started to laugh at Gilbert's misfortune.

"Ada," Oz mocking order out, "come out right now, young lady." Ada, a child of six poked out with her long flowing blonde hair and similar green eyes pouted after being caught.

"You were yelling big brother," Ada whined with worry clearly written on her face. Oz walked toward her and picked her up to have her look at him. Both clearly ignoring Gilbert's cries.

"See? No tears!" Oz said happily as he pointed at his eyes, but Ada tightly hugged him around his neck. "Okay, big brother." Both heard a crash and looked at Gilbert who seemed to be relived of getting rid of the cat, but horrified that he somehow broke the window.

"Are you okay Gil?!" Oz panicked, while checking Gilbert for any injuries. Gilbert shook his head saying no, unused to the contact he would receive now and then, making him blush. Oz's attention immediately went to Ada who was getting to close to the broken window.

"Ada get away from there!" Oz and Gilbert yelled in unison, but Ada turned around to only out and pointed out the window.

"But, there a white bunny with red eyes outside!" Ada said happily as she tried to see the creature, but Gilbert looked at Oz questioningly. "The snow won't fall until next week, what's a _white_ rabbit doing outside?" The boys looked out to see the rabbit happily much on a few flowers, and looked at them with red eyes.

"Gilbert, did you know what they said about people with red eyes 100 years ago?"

* * *

Reborn is not the type of person who likes to be left in the dark for a long period of time. He is not the type of person who liked being lied to. He is not the type of person that would back down from a challenge.

He is also not the type of person who liked watching those he care about, suffer in pain.

However, he _was_ the type of person to drink an espresso or some other caffeinated beverage in the morning. The coffee always seemed to lost its luster when it was around Tsuna. Reborn just sat in the high chair Dr. Gober left in the room for him. The doctor never said out loud he left it for him, but Reborn knew he did. Reborn would let it slide, but he couldn't lie he was a tad happy the doctor was being considerate, but Reborn liked sitting next to Tsuna.

Byakuran, no matter how much Reborn hated to admit it, was right about Tsuna's condition. His skin was so pale, it looked amount sickly ever since he came back from the future. That slightly tan skin Tsuna acquired throughout the year became the same as Nana's skin color. Yet, instead of that Snow White beauty Nana possesses, Tsuna instead acquired a chalk like skin. He started to _mumble_, again in sleep.

He looked like was dying. When Reborn was allowed into Tsuna's room all he could stare was at the bandages covering his wound. He wondered if it would be a scar that would haunt Tsuna later in his life. Reborn was trembling and it wasn't until later did Reborn realize the room was oddly cold, but he knew it was his emotions that got the better of him. His emotions.

Reborn can smile and laugh. He can be disappointed and upset. It was still a long time that he felt such guilt and sadness. Reborn is an assassin, he learned a long time ago how to control such emotions, but he also witness suicide. He has seen people killing themselves from getting away from their problems to getting away from Reborn. He has seen people pulling the trigger, jumping to their deaths, and hangings.

Reborn remembered the first suicide he witnessed. It was during the time he first joined the Vongola, he was knew but he lived a dark life, so he was not afraid of pulling the trigger. He just needed practice and he was only a child of 10 when he entered the mafia world. Still, the boss needed proof he possessed such talents, but what caught Reborn off guard was that he was not the only who had to prove themselves. There was others in the rooms, but they were blinded folded when talking to the boss so Reborn had to rely on his still developing instincts to sense the others in the room.

The others participants never saw one another as far Reborn knew, but Reborn did meet one. He never learned the man's name, but he was probably 19 at the time when he bumped into Reborn. He was the most plainest man Reborn had ever seen, but he knew what advantages that could hold. Still Reborn knew the man would not survive the world they chose for themselves, because he smiled at Reborn and thought he was one of the employee's child. He was too nice and too trusting of others.

Yet, Reborn was right in the end. The man couldn't survive in the world filled with dark promises.

The tests were brutal and would shake the very core of a sane individual only to drive them insane in the end. And it did. The tests were designed to break their emotions, to test how long they can be broken by their very own mind. It did break the others, it broke that 19 year old. Reborn was simply coming to the farm house that was laid far out the perimeter of the Vongola main head building to sleep, because they were preparing for him, the last test.

That was when he met the 19 year old for the last time. He was just standing in the middle of the barn with the horses with tears falling as he held the gun next to his head. He heard Reborn and turned to him only to smile at him before asking him to close his eyes. He didn't, as the boy turned around and pulled the trigger. It wasn't until later did Reborn found out half of the other participants were killed and the other half killed themselves, just like the 19 year old.

Reborn was the only one left.

He was alone.

Except this time, Reborn knew someone, it was someone he loved and care for that tried to kill themselves. Was Tsuna not handling the pressure? Was this what Tsuna felt all this time? Reborn shook his head. Tsuna never held that emotion, he was a happy kid. Reborn knew Nana and Iemitsu were not perfect people and they did do things that wounded Tsuna, but they love him. His friends love him too. So why?

Reborn kept staring at Tsuna's sleeping face they kept twisting into a pained expression, as if he would find the answer himself, without talking to Tsuna. When Tsuna first woke up, he was crying to Reborn he didn't do it, but Reborn was so angry he couldn't even look at Tsuna. Had the doctor not step in and put Tsuna under, Reborn was sure he would have lost it.

Leon continued to sleep on top of Tsuna's head as if there was nothing wrong, but he knew his pet. He was worried too. Sometimes he wants to force Giannini to create a time machine and stop this madness from happening. It all started when they got back from the future. At first, Reborn thought Tsuna was still adjusting to what had happen, but he held this distant look in his eyes.

A distant look that became the norm.

Tsuna cried out suddenly, startling Reborn from his thoughts. Reborn turned around to get Dr. Gober, to only be shocked when Tsuna grabbed his arm and looked at him, with crying eyes.

"Reborn did you know, back then, red eyes meant bad luck?"

0o0o0o

I managed to finish a chapter quickly. Still everything will be updated Fridays to Mondays, but if I do it one week, then one will be updated the other week, unless I finish early.

Any guesses where this is going?

Review please, and anyone can review, okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines.

There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change. Also there are gay couples in my stories, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Though with couples, rarely do they include the main characters since in dark plots I usually have them as side characters. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

Mentions suicide.

This is Un-Beta

Chapter 5

Down the Rabbit Hole

"Oh, come on Reborn! Just wear the hat!" Tsuna whined as Reborn somehow kept burying himself deeper into Tsuna's upper closet. Tsuna was actually questioning why it was even installed, and felt the urge to call Bianchi, but was torn at the thought she might destroy Tsuna's gift. Reborn scoffed and started to cocoon himself with one of Tsuna's blankets.

"No!" It was really rare to have Reborn act like a child, but Tsuna can only imagine that Reborn's pride was too hurt at the moment to even think straight.

After all, Tsuna stole Reborn's hat.

What started from Tsuna simply asking for a pair of scissors turned into a huge argument with Tsuna stealing Reborn's hat and Reborn sheltering himself in Tsuna's closet. Who, coincidentally, looked as if he was ready to snipe Tsuna if he got a foot closer. Tsuna had to be honest about why Reborn was hostile at the thought of giving him _any_ sharp tool. The fear of Tsuna killing himself drove his mother and Reborn up the walls.

The moment Tsuna woke up from his induced coma, Dr. Gober informed him he tried to commit suicide. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't even remember attempting it. All Tsuna could remember was the bird like creature that attacked him and how it horrifically transformed from Dr. Gober. How its bones snapped and crushed, how its skin peeled away, and how all the blood dripped off it.

At first Tsuna blamed the medicine, maybe it caused some severe hallucinations, but somewhere in the back of his mind Tsuna knew it wasn't just a dream. Somewhere in the darkness he could hear Dr. Gober's frantic voice and the sound of him shouting at something. He thought he was looking at some black cloud with flickers of gold in it and Dr. Gober calming him down, and then nothing, just light.

However, while Tsuna was in a coma, Reborn and Nana removed any items Tsuna could possibly use to commit suicide with. Knives and scissors were under lock and key, meaning Tsuna had to ask permission to use them and had to be severely watched with them. In school, it didn't fare any better. Some students had the incentive to make fun of him for failing to commit suicide. Tsuna was surprise to find not just his friends attack the students, but some of his classmates and bullies. They all lost someone or at least knew someone who committed suicide say it was a friend of a friend or a friend, yet they all just attacked.

Tsuna didn't bat an eye when the students got expelled, but he was surprise with some students leaving notes to him, bullies asking him if they drove him to commit suicide, students yelling at him for trying such a thing, and some offering to be a shoulder for him to lean on. Yet, he had this sense that this "bond" will vanish somewhere up in the future, and people will forget.

They always forget.

Tsuna didn't know why he tried to do it, but he gets the urge every now and then to scream that he didn't do it. That he didn't try to commit suicide. The wound was, gratefully, healed and left no visible scar, but it did leave emotional ones behind.

"Ow!" Tsuna whined as Reborn threw a shoe at him.

"Give me my hat," Reborn loaded his gun, "now."

"No!"

Ugh, that damn hat. Reborn's hair was just everywhere and if this was a different situation Tsuna might have laughed at it. The only reason Tsuna didn't want him to wear it was because he wanted Reborn to wear the one he made for him. Reborn refused to have his birthday celebrated after the situation with Tsuna and due to a compromise it was decided Reborn would celebrate his birthday with Tsuna. However, as a present for Reborn Tsuna made a darling Victorian style hat for him. It was black of course and the only color on it was yellow. It had ribbons at the base of it filled with laces and some yellow roses on it, with some yellow ribbon going through the hat.

Nana thought it was cute. Reborn thought it was girly and refuses to wear it. Tsuna was sure this had something to do with Coronello coming to the party, he was sure of it.

"It's my birthday can't you just wear it, for today only?"

"I need something better than what's currently being offered."

"You can have 50% of my slice of cake,"

"...70%..."

"Fine..." Tsuna huffed as Reborn jumped down and grabbed both of the hats Tsuna was holding. He was smirking, the bastard must have planned all of this. How like Reborn to act. Changing out of their sleepwear both went down stairs to eat, gratefully there was no school, though Tsuna was sure Hibari would have done something about it if there was.

"Did you have to take away the box weapons, Reborn?" Tsuna asked during breakfast. Lambo and I-Pin went with Bianchi after the incident with Tsuna, so it left just Reborn, Tsuna , and Nana at the table. Tsuna and Reborn kept glancing at Nana who was eating breakfast with a distant look in her eyes. Every time she noticed both of them staring at her, she would smile, but the smile was thin and it looked far too forced.

Looking at Nana, Reborn nodded. Tsuna wasn't surprise due to the incident that happened three days after he was discharged. Hibari came over to the hospital and demanded Dr. Gober to fight him, somehow Hibari worded a sentence in a _certain manner_ so to speak, resulting in Dr. Gober calling the boy a racist.

Tsuna would only say that half of the hospital is gone.

"Did you need them?"

"No, I just thought it was a _bit_ extreme to take them from the rest."

Reborn hissed. "Knowing those fools, half of Japan would be obliterated if I let them play with them." Tsuna couldn't argue, he can picture them doing that. Still he wanted to talk to Reborn about why he took his dying will pills away, and some of his other weapons. They heard a clang nose from Nana, causing both of them to watch her putting her meal away, causing Tsuna to forget what he was thinking about.

"Reborn, Tsuna, I'll be going to the restaurant right now. I need to talk to your father about something, okay?" His mother smiled, but Tsuna knew that tone too well to simply ignore it. It was pain and disappointment. Reborn shook his head at Tsuna and telling him to not intervene.

Nana had to fight her own battles, and she wished to do that alone.

* * *

"Where the fuck is the horse?" Gokudera spat as the house kept being filled by guests and more guests. First came all the guardians and close friends of Tsuna, then came Reborn's group, then Emna who decided to come alone, and then the Varia. Gokudera could easily see how everyone was tensing around them, watching them , waiting for them to make a move so they can kill them.

"Now Gokudera, Dino can be a little late can't he?" Yamamoto tried to reason, but Gokudera only hissed at him like a cat. He sighed and chuckled at how similar Gokudera is to his box animal. Yamamoto scanned the room to see people talking within their respected groups, but Emna apparently went upstairs to talk to Tsuna about something. Reborn was beating up Coronello who mentioned something about his hat, which Yamamoto thought was kind of cool looking.

However, Yamamoto stopped looking around when he saw Gokudera hissing at him, making him realize he ignored him.

"I'm sorry!"

"I should kill you, you know?"

Reborn shot at them and yelled about no blood was allowed on the floor, especially within Nana's territory.

Byakuran laughed at them with Chrome, but frowned when it was apparent that Nana was not with them, Tsuna mentioned she had to leave early to talk to his father. It didn't sound good. Leaving the cat barbarian to fight with his friend, Byakuran wondered around the house. He avoided the Varia like the plague, and stumbled into the kitchen. It wasn't grand and it seemed pretty decent for the standard Japanese family. There was few pictures, mostly of Tsuna, and Byakuran noticed something when he was first invited to the house there was some photos of Iemitsu, but every time he visited the photos dwindled to almost none.

The only photo he found was their wedding photo. As if to remind Nana that she does have a husband who loves her, but something obviously shaken her from what Tsuna explained earlier. Maybe it was her husband's lack of response to Tsuna's suicide. For once, Byakuran had Iemitsu's back in this case, there was a mission gone bad leaving him and his squadron without any connections for a week. Still, Nana was starting to question her husband, this was becoming apparent, but there was something more.

Byakuran couldn't figure out what.

"Ow," Byakuran moaned in pain as he looked down to see what offending object had hurt him. It was a drawer and one of its edges caught him off guard. He was going to kick it close, until he noticed some paper where preventing the wood to close. Opening it, he opened it to place the papers properly to notice what the documents where.

Finances and reports.

At first the finances shows Iemitsu was doing something, and maybe Nana thought he was cheating on her. Taking a closer look at the documents Byakuran realized he was wrong and he was wiling to bet that Reborn was going to shoot and torture whoever sent this package. The reports were written in Japanese and detailed some of latest missions Iemitsu was part of. Some photos fell out, and they were post cards showing the places Iemitsu went to, one had fucking penguins in them. What construction business would even have damn penguins near them?

Nana must have connected two and two together. Byakuran must have set some aura off to Reborn as he watch the baby stroll and half barged into the kitchen and Byakuran gave him a look that told Reborn everything he needed to know as Reborn took the documents from him.

Iemitsu is a dead man.

* * *

Tokyo is lovely, but it was never a city Nana wanted to raise her children in. She grew up in a quiet place, and she decided at a very young age she wanted her children to enjoy that experience. Maybe it would have been better to be in the city, away from everything Nana had to deal with.

Nana had to pretend and she pretended for a long time about what was going on with her son and friends. She ignored the gun shots and the yelling. She pretended everything was okay and everyone was good. She should have known that such imagination would die later on. Her grandmother reminded her of that, she always reminded her of that.

The little world she created for herself had not just damaged Tsuna, but it kept her from seeing the reality she was living. She had enough, swallowing up tears she entered the Russian-Japanese restaurant. If Reborn had mentioned earlier that this was the restaurant they were going to, she would have made the reservations as the woman who own the business is her best friend, Mikka, the only reason why she doesn't eat here was because it was too far away to make it an everyday thing or even a once in a while thing, but also there was never a real reason to go to Tokyo. Also, Tsuna has never eaten Russian food before and it was extremely expensive.

Oh, she wanted to cry when thinking about Reborn. How could _they_ do that to a _baby_?! How could she delude herself for so long?

Parking into the crowded parking lot Nana looked in the mirror hoping her eyes weren't red and that her mascara wasn't running. She never liked makeup, but she need to wear this time, to prove to herself she could do what she was about to do.

Nana wore a light blush on her face, giving her a healthy glow to her pale face. She had her hair parted in the front with her bangs tickling her face, but held it in a bun in the back. She wore a magenta gown that held an almost scarf like collar and the same color high heels adorned with lace flowers. She wore light red lipstick complementing her necklace that was passed by her father to her.

It was gold and the pendant was diamond in shape with one vertical line passing it though vertically with another line passing it horizontally, with a tiny red rose in the middle. There were other markings around the lines as it went to the center, but Nana thought the marking were weird. It was made of clouds, lightning, rain drops, suns, wind like patterns, a mist that Nana sometimes confused with a cloud, and a gorgeous shade of blue that would appear all over the diamond pendant when held to the light.

Her father told her it represented the sky and the back it would turn to an earthly brown, which he told her it represented the earth. There was different markings on the back too, with elemental designs such as leaves, rocks, and other markings. The only difference was there was no rose, just a red marble in the middle of the lines.

It was one of the few things she had of her family before they were taken away from her. It wasn't just her necklace, it was also Tsuna's birthday gift, her family had a tradition to give it too their children when they turn 15, but she got hers late because her grandfather misplaced it.

Picking herself up, she walked to the restaurant ignoring the whistles and calls from the men standing outside the restaurant giggling to themselves.

Walking inside, Nana was astonish by the decor of The Pearls, the name of the restaurant. Trees were planted inside the restaurant with one in the center decorated in a holiday like fashion with all the gems hanging off it, making it into a color of a rainbow. Columns were a few feet from the walls that had outrageously large windows covered by dark curtains and a sky roof for the sunlight to come in. The floor was obviously wood, but it was so well taken care of it looked like marble in a way. Lamps were on the tables giving it almost a nice homely feel.

Looking around Nana found Mikka talking to a rough looking man and seemed to be pointing at the man who was laughing at Nana earlier. Nana found herself giggling at her best friend's behavior and walked up to her. "Mikka?" Mikka turned around with her hazel eyes widening at her friend.

"Nana! Gorgeous as always!" Mikka long black hair danced as she moved toward Nana, her hair going past her waist. Her dandelion colored sweater dress suited her as her black belt showed her little waist Nana used to her advantage when making dresses for her. Nana always forget Mikka was part Russian herself, explaining her large height as she stood at 5 feet and 8 inches, without high heels, it also explained her features to why it wasn't so angular, but it made her gorgeous.

Nana didn't notice the large man moving pass them.

"Mikka, what did I say about hurting people?"

"That it is wrong, but Nana! They just disrespected you! No one gets away with that!" Mikka countered growling as the man outside was starting to intimidate the group of men. Nana sighed.

"Who is he?" Nana questioned as she motioned toward the man who made the group scream in fear.

"That's my husband! Isn't he cute?" Mikka asked with little heats in her eyes as he turned around and waved at them. Nana noticed had features her friend likes. A rugged face, bald, blue eyes, giant like a teddy bear, and most of all, Russian.

"He kind of does look like a teddy bear," Her friend nodded at that. "Why did he run away from me?" Mikka laughed and waved her hand dismissively as her husband shyly went around the back. "He gets shy around pretty ladies, well just me and you..." Mikka looked around as Nana gave her a raise eyebrow.

"I showed him our high school pictures..." Aw, that explained it. "That's fine, he is cute, he has my approval." Mikka frowned at that and Nana tilted her head in confusion at her friend's reaction.

"I wish you gave me such a luxury. I would've stopped you from marrying Iemitsu or had you leave him with Tsuna,"

"Mikka." Nana warned dangerously, but faltered when her friend gave her a glare. "Nana, you wouldn't had stayed with him had Tsuna been a girl, you had your beliefs that girls need their mothers and boys needed their fathers," Shaking her head in disgust Mikka continued. "That's one of the few things I've ever disagreed with you about. I was raised by my father, and I can act like a lady. Tsuna could have been a man without him, but the only reason he's bullied a lot is because he has a kind heart and he doesn't believe in himself."

Nana stayed silent as Mikka went on. "The boy grew up strong, but in his own way. I know it must've been hard, but I wish you could've come with me to Russia or the States at times." Wrapping her arm around Nana she walked her around near to where her husband sat in the back.

"However, this time you have the chance to correct what should have been corrected. I know both of you tried so hard to raise Tsuna, and I can't blame Iemitsu for that, but..." Mikka looked at where the said man was sitting at. "I can blame him for lying to you. He was protecting you, yes, but his arrogance could have gotten you killed. Imagine had they found out where you'd lived!"

Nana looked away in shame, but Mikka forced Nana to look at her. "Remember you are Nana _Wakahisa_ Sawada and you can do this," She gave her a small hug, and let her walk toward her husband. "Believe in yourself, please."

Nana had face scary thing in her life, but walking to her husband, who was an almost stranger, felt like an eternity. He wore a suite, a nice one Nana secretly wished he wore on their wedding day, not that Hawaiian shirt he wore. Nana knew her father would have thrown a fit if had he saw him. Still, Nana could see the stress on his face making it looked like he aged by 10 years. His face, however, lighten up as he saw her and went over to have her sit down, but instead of the kiss on the lips Nana just gave him a peck on the cheek.

Worried Iemitsu quickly asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is,"

"Well what is it?"

Nana stood straight and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"How long were you part of the Mafia?"

* * *

"You're father is a dead man, isn't he?" Emna asked in a gesturing tone and smiled a bit when Tsuna scoffed at him. "Just dead? Have you ever seen my mom ever getting mad before?"

Emna shook his head as if asking him if he ever saw a man giving birth to a baby. "I didn't think it was even possible for your mother to even _get_ mad."

"Well, you would be surprise from what you don't see." Tsuna responded and walked out with a black suit, which Reborn forced him to wear, adorned with a red tie and a red rose on his left chest pocket. Noticing the silence Tsuna looked over at Emna who gave him a puzzling look.

"What?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Tsuna groaned and muttered about not going through this again, which Emna tched at. "Reborn told me you said something to him about red eyes when you woke up, well before falling into a coma again," Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't remember, do you?"

Tsuna shook his head for a no, and the more he thought about what he saw it only became more burry. All he could remember was something about a rabbit. Then came _that_ dream, the man's yelling. It made him want to cry, especially the guilt that came off him from realizing what was going to happen to his decedents. It made Tsuna's knees wobble and he didn't know why, it was just a dream after all.

"_Tsuna_..."

Jerking his head to the sound of his name, Tsuna looked at Emna and asked, "Did you just say something Emna?"

"No, I didn't." Tsuna frowned at that and looked at Emna who wanted to say something. "I-I just want to say sorry."

Confused Tsuna asked him why only for Emna to stare at him. "I was mad at you."

"W-w-why?" Shuttering at him, Emna looked away from Tsuna. "I was waiting for you, but you never showed up, but when I learned you tried to commit suicide and fell into an induce coma," Emna paused before getting up and walking toward Tsuna, "I wanted to say sorry."

"W-" Tsuna was caught off when a loud explosion erupted them, causing both of them to jump up in the air almost comedic fashion. The next thing they heard were gun shots, yelling, and footsteps running up the stairs with a thump along the way.

Both just stood as Dino burst at the door and looked at them before waving at them disapprovingly. "What would have happen if it wasn't me?"

Tsuna smiled and said, "Dino, we heard you fall getting up here," Dino chuckled a bit nervously. "What happened down there?"

Dino was whipping off the dust on his suit and frowned, but chuckled nervously as he pointed his thumb back towards the door. "Hibari attacked this French man-"

"Dr. Gober?"

"Yeah, he stopped by to give you this," Dino pulled out a small box, giving it to Tsuna. "He said to open it, while running away from Hibari." Sighing he opened it, to find jade orb connected by a sliver necklace.

"It's lovely," Tsuna said, while putting on the necklace on. "He can't come?"

"Apparently not, it wasn't because of Hibari, he had to go back to France." Tsuna pouted causing both of them to chuckle, while Emna poked his cheeks.

"Well, we have to go now, everyone should be in the limos by now." Emna went after Dino fell down the stairs, and Tsuna followed them down trying to dismiss the glances they gave him as he walked down the stairs. Tsuna wanted to yell when he saw there wasn't a front door anymore, hell half the wall was gone, and Dino trying to calm him down.

"_Tsuna..."_ Tsuna looked back to find no one was in the room with him, ignoring the shiver running down his spine.

It wasn't fun going to Tokyo, as everyone kept complaining. Coronello was to first to get knocked out. Hibari and Emna fell asleep during the car ride, but Byakuran tried to occupy himself by putting marshmallows on Emna.

"How much longer?!" Ryohei complained and looked out to see the girls driving past them in another limo. He looked by to see he couldn't see them anymore. "This is _extremely_ boring!"

Gokudera threw a soda can at his head. "Shut the fuck up, turf head! Show some damn respect to the boss!"

"What did you say to me Octopus head!"

"What the fuck did you say?!"

"Gokudera, what did I just tell you about lighting a cigar in here?" Reborn warned as Gokudera started to light a cigarette. Tsuna could tell Reborn was in a severely bad mood and Coronello was knocked out with his mouth tapped up for good measure after speaking a word to Reborn. Fon was just sleeping with his monkey in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked only to have Reborn turn his head in a way as if Tsuna just offended him.

"Your father will lack the ability to reproduce at the end of this day." Tsuna wasn't sure if that was his gift, and he really didn't want that; he wasn't going to ask what happen.

"_They're coming!_"

"Reborn, did you just say something?"

"Can you hear my thoughts of torturing your father? If not, than no."

Before Tsuna could ask him, the car jerked as an explosion was heard. "What the hell was that trash?" Tsuna wasn't sure why Xanxus was with them, the rest of the Varia was in the other limo with the other group. There was three cars, one car held the girls, some of Dino's men, and the children who left far earlier than them, while the other held the rest of Dino's men, some of the arcobaleno, and the rest of the Varia. Only Fon, and Coronello was with them.

"Holy shit! The other car was taken down! Stop the car!" Dino ordered. The group ran out to find the one of the cars turned over, while being on fire. The passengers were scattered all over. Lighting patterns spread around the area, but what was unusual was that instead of being green, it was purple.

"Guys!" Dino and some of Tsuna's own guardians ran around checking who was okay, while Xanxus was examining the purple electricity. Small orbs were around, and before Xanxus could step on it, it burst to purple flames.

"Fuckin' shit, trash!" Xanxus motioned at Tsuna. "I thought, the other mafia weren't interested in you yet?"

"You think this is mafia?"

"What-" Tsuna could not hear Xanxus as a roar was heard, startling everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Gokudera said quietly, when they heard wing flapping, and all of them pulled out their weapon.

"Tsuna, we are going to be late for your birthday." Reborn said, until Tsuna watched in horror as all f them, even the unconscious ones started to float in the air.

"Oh, what the heck is going on?!" Coronello yelled, as he somehow woke up and ripped the tape of. Fon kept trying to move, but Tsuna watched as the bonds got tighter on anyone who moved.

"Bunny! Come here!" Tsuna was tackled by a girl in a red cloak. A red cloak.

"Get off me!" Tsuna roared as she pushed of the girl. Tsuna felt a pain the back of his head, as someone kicked him. Tsuna looked to see another girl, one who had orange hair poking out, frowning at him. She put her hands on her hips and moved in a mocking disapproving fashion.

"You don't treat a girl like that, didn't your mom teach you manners?" Tsuna hissed as he moved to get his gloves, only to hiss louder as he remembered Reborn took that away too.

"Get away from him, bitch!" Gokudera yelled, with some of the other, for Tsuna to only watch them bleed as the invisible wires cut into their flesh. "Stop moving you damn pieces of shit!" Xanxus ordered and half screeched at them, which they obeyed.

"Which family are you from?" Reborn asked for them to laugh at him.

"Oh, it doesn't concern you kid, just him." The orange hair girl pointed at Tsuna. Tsuna entered into his dying will mode. "Stop puffing your fur up, you can't do anything without your weapons." The other girl said with a shrill in her voice making Tsuna squirm and the realization he was defenseless.

"Why you-" Gokudera was interrupted when purple lighting strike at the women, causing them to jump. All watch in amazement as the lighting bounce off Tsuna as they noticed an orb surrounding him. Tsuna looked around as the green like orb pooped around him, as the earth moved violently under him.

"Zwei, move back!" The girl yelled, as a _creature_ landed behind Tsuna, causing Reborn to shout at Tsuna to move away. Tsuna looked around to fine a boy around Yamamoto's height looking at him. He had black hair, red eyes, and paper white skin he was looking him up and down before saying, "You'll do."

"What?"

"Is that a dragon?!" Byakuran yelled, as the creature had dragon like qualities, but the wings seem to have holes in them as the dragon extended it out. Its scales were gray an had red eyes look at him. The skin was stretched and teeth poked out a bit as it turned to him. Tsuna just looked puzzled.

"Dragon? It's a guy!" Tsuna shouted, only to cause Xanxus to curse at Reborn for giving Tsuna some serious medication before leaving.

"Damn," Tsuna turned back to the girl who took a defensive stance at Tsuna and the boy. "You're supposed to be in the abyss!"

"I smelled a fire," The boy purred, making Tsuna nervous, and the others squirm as the voice had a monstrous tone to it.

"I was going to have the red hair kid do this, whatever, Zwei!" The girl yelled at the other who raised her hands up as a gold line appeared in the sky that seemed to clung to sky like fabric causing a ripple to be opened in the sky. Bodies came from the hole.

"No way..." Tsuna moved back as he recognized the first generation Vongola bloodied and unmoving on the floor. "Told you have a relation to them, may be funnier with him." The girl grabbed the Primo by his head making him hiss, and look confuse when he saw Tsuna.

"Com-" Primo started to mutter in Italian, when the dragon yelled at them. "You want to bring this boy to the abyss, fine by me, but try to kill him, I'll devour you! Also using one _of those things_ to summon people like him is unforgivable."

"Leon!" The girl yelled, and for a moment Tsuna looked at Reborn to find the lizard trying to drill away what was on them, to find himself in front of a white lion with a crown on top of its head, with wings on its back. "Fight!" Tsuna watch as the lion lunged at the boy, but the crowd watch as the dragon swung its tail at it.

"Zwei!"

"I heard you the first time!" Zwei yelled as she place her head on the primo, whose pupils became extremely small and took on a blank expression. His body jerked in a seizure like manner, till he looked up with a crooked smile and crazed eyes. "Cure your friend of his sin!" Zwei ordered as the Primo dashed toward Tsuna, canceling his flames and put his hands on his throat chocking him.

"10th!"

Tsuna could hear the Primo's bones moved awkwardly, but he was more focused on putting his hands on the Primo's to lessen his grip. The Primo laughed, and Tsuna knew this wasn't him.

"_Fight!_"

"Jaden?" Tsuna crocked out making Giotto freeze instantly. "The Grim Reaper?" His voice was manipulated and Tsuna could hear the boy fighting the lion in the background and the rest of them trying to activate their flames. Giotto hissed and forced his hand into Tsuna's stomach, causing him to scream as the Primo kept puncturing his fingers at the wound he made, while moving his hand _in_ Tsuna's stomach.

"I will cleanse you, of your sin!" Tsuna saw the boy tackle Giotto as Tsuna felt a voice enter his head, he couldn't see Zewi collapsing as the boy threw purple flames at her and the group getting on their feet as the bonds that held him disappeared. The boy jumped up, but all Tsuna could hear was his heart beating rapidly as Giotto fell down not understanding his friends being conflicted in fighting the boy in the air or the girls. They chose the latter.

"_Fight, let yourself go, Tsuna!_" His body moved up, despite the amount of blood flowing out of his stomach. He raised his hand up as if he felt his arm being guided up and watch as leaves appeared before him. "What?" It was all Tsuna could say as each leaf was painted in a different flame, pointing right at the two girls. He his hand flicked up as the leaves lunched, cutting at the girls and exploding at them, the lion, Leon tired protecting them but fail as the leaves hit him like bullets.

"Leon!" The orange hair girl yelled. "Zwei get us out of here! Are work is done!" A huge woman appeared who created a ripple blasted at the group, causing Reborn's hat, the one Tsuna made, explode with only some to the flowers he made were intact.

Suddenly, an arsenal of purple lighting fell down crashing into the floor like meteorites.

Tsuna felt a cold sensation as he noticed Giotto staring at him with guilt, but also how was vanishing before his eyes, so were his unconscious guardians and the girls.

"Tsuna get out of there!" Reborn yelled with an emotion Tsuna never heard him have before. Fear. Tsuna didn't understand why until he felt his legs turn to stone and watched, helplessly, as a purple ring appeared around him. He couldn't move as he felt chains wrapped around him pulling him into a dark goo like substance. Tsuna couldn't hear the screams of his friends and watched as the boy flew with black and white wings, he looked down at him with red eyes and said, "Welcome to the Abyss, Tsuna."

His screams were deafening.

* * *

"H-How, but he was, it's his birthday, how..." One of Dino men, who came to stop Nana's and Iemitsu's fight said in the phone he got from his boss. Iemitsu face fell, but Nana knew, she knew very well.

Her baby was dead.

"I hate you!" Nana repeated as she pounded on Iemitsu's chest, but he wrapped her around despite her fussing.

"You killed my son!"

Not even Mikka could stop her tears.

o0o0o

Yeah, I'm late, sorry. School work. I'll try next Monday. Yeah, I know this seen is very rush, I would usually go into detail of how all this shit happen, but I just wanted to show how "Normal" Tsuna life was before he was sent to the Abyss or had this weird shit happen to him. But I didn't want to write more chapters on that, so I could now go into the damn plot.

Guys I don't know how many times I have to repeat this. There are OCs, but there at most 5 that actually have significant roles in the story, without them it would be more complicated as the main characters would have to fill their shoes. Meaning this story would be much longer and much more confusing.

I won't lie though, each time I see people unfavoring and deciding not to follow this story, does hurt. It really does, but I understand. So if you guys feel this getting boring for you, or you're not understanding write a review I take all reviews or message me. But if you don't like the story in general, thank you for reading this story then.

Ugh, leave your opinions and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines. There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change.

Also there are gay couples in my stories, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Though with couples, rarely do they include the main characters since in dark plots I usually have them as side characters. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

This is Un-Beta

Chapter 6

Gems of the Abyss

"Jack! How long will you run for?" Tsuna watched in fascination as Jaden growled at his twin brother. They both looked so young and so happy with one another. Tsuna knew it was Jaden the instant he heard his voice, it always gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. "As long as I have this feeling in this chest!" Jack simply laughed at his brother who was trying to keep up with him.

Once again, Tsuna couldn't see Jack's face as he kept running in front of him. All he could see was his braided blonde hair poking out of an old tattered cloak, both brothers wore. Jaden's caramel brown hair kept poking out every now and then, as both brothers dogged those in the street market.

"Sorry!" Jack warmly stated at young and pretty merchant girl who simply giggled at his antics. Jaden, however, kept jumping over the items broken along the way and threw coins at the offended merchants as if he was blessing them. The coins rained over them like confetti, while each one of them dog piled one another to get the coins or simply caught what they could. Tsuna watched from the woods at how the brothers breezed into and out the crowd.

"I'm so sorry, for my brother's antics!" Jaden kept screaming every time his brother broke _something_, only for Jack to have enough of it and yell at his brother over his shoulder."I resent that Jay!"

Jaden simply laughed and once he caught up to his brother he began to kick at his brother's feet in a humorous gesture. It made Jack squeak and run faster to get away from him. Tsuna kept wondering about the dream he saw, Jaden's beaten and locked up form, while Jack acted as if he was lost in a fantasy world, not fully understanding the situation Jaden was in.

How did it get so bad?

"I have never seen _any_ woman able to capture _your _heart, Jack! Hui owes me some food before he goes back to China now!" Jaden mocked causing his brother to quickly spin around and kick dirt into his face. "That's cheating!" Jaden whined, but Jack kept running forward laughing as moved into a different forest. Tsuna had to run after them to catch up.

"You don't even know where you are going, Jay!"

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'll just make fun of your lady friend." Jaden spite back, causing Jack to shout something about never. It was so hard for Tsuna to comprehend how their relationship had changed, as they ran into a mansion like house.

"Wait, Jack," Jaden grabbed Jack's hood to hold him still, but the man continued to squirm, "this house belongs to-"

"The girl who stole my heart!" Jack shouted, while waving his arms around. Jaden punched him in the head to calm him down. "Why are we here, Jack? You know how they'll treat us."

"Pssh, Jay, you're just like mom and our older brothers," Jack dismissing his brother all entirely. "They won't do anything, she taught me how to get into the house, and they like me. I've been here a few times."

"You've snuck into the damn _Baskervilles's _house?! Without telling me?" Tsuna flinch from the familiar emotion that swirled in Jaden's brown eyes. Fear. "Who in the world is this girl, Jack?" Jaden demanded, and Jack turned around sadden that he couldn't surprise his younger twin brother. The flicks of gold began to appear much more vividly in Jaden's brown eyes as he waited for his brother's response.

"Her name is Lacie."

Tsuna felt an enormous pain swelling around his abdomen, he clenched around it witnessing how the vision became blurry and the voices slowly began to become muffled. Opening his eyes Tsuna found himself, on a marble floor adored with red and white checker like patterns. Tear began to swell around the corner of his eyes as he felt _something _spilling out from him. Putting his hands on his stomach Tsuna moved it around and picked it up enough to see blood all over it.

This was not a dream.

Giotto, the Primo, or whatever _he became_ did attack him. As ambush, and Jaden or maybe whatever that voice was, tried to warn him. His friends were hanged into the sky like puppets and it was his birthday.

It was his birthday, he couldn't believe it. He was dragged to the "Abyss" as that boy called it. There was something haunting in his red eyes as he "welcomed" Tsuna to the Abyss. Was this the Abyss?

Tsuna looked around to see he was in some type of house. The floor was checkered pattern, but there was no ceiling. The walls kept going up and up until there was nothing but darkness. Items were floating around the house aimlessly, Tsuna wasn't sure if he should be disgusted when he watched some toys _twitching_. Moving to his side, Tsuna bit back a scream as his injury made a _squishing sound_ which he was sure was not suppose to do.

The walls looked almost castle like, but that wasn't important, what was important at the moment was finding something to cover up the wound. Tsuna could still feel the Primo wiggling his hand deeper into the wound, probably trying to rip out his abdomen and intestines.

"I'm surprise I'm still standing." Tsuna muttered in pain as he put his right hand on the wall to guide him as he walked around the area.

It was actually becoming quite annoying for Tsuna. He felt exhausted moving across the hall, and was sure someone was going to be annoyed with the blood trail he was leaving behind. What was funny to him was that the hallway seemed to go on and on, meaning his blood trail must have left a trail equally as long. That wil be one large blood stain the more he though about it. Yet, the hallway seemed it wasn't going to end anytime soon.  
He saw the same thing everywhere he looked. The checkered floor and white columns that was embedded into the walls. He felt exhausted, Tsuna was sure fatigue was settling into him. He moved a couple more feet to be greeted by an extremely large mirror. Deciding to judge to severity of his wound, Tsuna moved in front of it.

Tsuna was grateful he was starting to be annoyed with his fainting episodes and screams, but he had to admit the wound did make him want to vomit. It was an extremely large and infectious looking wound, about 15cm wide and a couple inches long. Giotto must have pushed his entire hand into his stomach and was playing around with his organs. The blood wouldn't stop leaking out of it and Tsuna noticed that the force of the impact caused some of his clothing to be inside his wound.

Tsuna then looked at the situation of his suit, to see if he could rip something off of it to use a temporary bandage. The suit looked worn as of the wears started to chip in corners. He knew some of the damages he saw was from the ambush, but it just looked as if no one cared for it for years. The suit looked as if it was withering away.

The rose that was on it, was all brown and dried up to a point it was hard to tell it was once a flower. Noticing the pain didn't stop, Tsuna started to gasp rapidly at the stinging sensation as he put his hand on the mirror as he struggled to hold himself up. Ignoring his brain telling him to go to sleep.

He was afraid of going to sleep.

"Wow, this is pretty cold." Tsuna said in wonder as he pressed his hand further across the mirror and an idea appeared, he then started to press his wound on the mirror. He hoped the cold would slow down the blood flow, but in the back of his mind he knew someone would get mad for this.

"That's very rude, you know?" Tsuna really hated when he was right at times. For him, being right meant something bad would happen. He looked around to find where the voice came from and for a moment he thought he was listening to Jaden. He knew that was impossible, but he couldn't help himself to think that. Yet, he knew it wasn't Jaden, the voice was far too light and cold sounding to be him. Tsuna was torn away from his thoughts when he heard a giggling sound coming from the mirror. Looking around it he was startled to find a white rabbit floating around in it.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The rabbit titled its head as of it wasn't expecting that from him. Nonetheless, the rabbit simply nodded its head and came closer for Tsuna to look at it. It was the size of his head, and it looked like a white rabbit, just with a blue and white dress on it.

"Are you, okay?" The rabbit question and judging by its voice Tsuna was willing to guess the rabbit is a girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?" The rabbit giggled at this and sort of started to dance at that.

"This is my house, silly. But the real question is, how did you get in here?" Dumbfounded Tsuna watched as the rabbit tapped her head against the glass. This was her house?

Lovely. Absolutely lovely.

"I just woke up here, I'm sorry for being rude, but do you have something for this?" Tsuna motioned toward his wound, which the rabbit made no response towards. Though it was kind of hard to tell since the toy made the same face. "It really hurts."

"I...guess I have something," the rabbit said before twirling behind the glass. "You just have to come with me." She said cheerfully. At that Tsuna's hair on the back of his neck rose, but he couldn't help the thought that she wasn't all that bad.

"O-okay, but how do I do that?" The toy stopped spinning and looked at him.

"Like this!"

Tsuna at first thought its chubby and short little white arms were going to hit the mirror, but instead small human hands appeared out of the mirror like water. It grabbed onto his collar and dragged him through the mirror.

Tsuna did not know what possessed him, but he closed his eyes, especially at the goo like feeling he was experiencing. Once the sensation stopped, he pushed away the toy, but instead of a soft body it was rough almost human like. He heard laughing, but it sounded more than one individual, blinking quickly Tsuna thought he saw a figure of a girl in between his blinking. After finally rubbing his eyes, Tsuna looked to see the white toy rabbit still floating in the air.

"See? Wasn't too bad, right?" The doll question, she sounded as if she was expecting a rejection. It made Tsuna feel pity for her, somewhere in his gut he still had the feeling the toy was innocent. Innocent of what exactly? He didn't know, he just felt the toy didn't know any better. Speaking of guts...

_Oh, shit now its burning!_ Tsuna hissed at that as he grabbed onto the wound. He wasn't sure if that made it worse, but it kept on throbbing. "Get the curtains!" The toy ordered, in the corner of his eyes Tsuna looked to find puppets hanging in the back, floating around almost crazy like, getting what the toy rabbit wanted. The toys looked disfigured to downright disturbing, but all the warm feelings Tsuna was associating with the toy rabbit became bitter and negative towards the puppets.

They were the threat. There was something not right about them.

"Hold still!" The toy rabbit barked at Tsuna, which he chuckled at the thought. _She's cute_ Tsuna reached out to pet the toy rabbit, who stopped and retreated to the corner of the room. Tsuna looked down to find his wound wrapped around with a curtain, catching the blood, but it did little to stop the pain. _Beggars can't be choosers..._He looked at the toy who had her head down for some reason, while Tsuna looked around the room.

It had shelves, which he assumed housed those disgusting puppets. All his senses were screaming to get away from them, or fight them, but it also calm down when looking at the white rabbit. He found a need to comfort the said rabbit that was floating above a tea set table. "Why did you run away?" He did want to ask why she floated away, but he felt what he asked was more appropriate.

The rabbit's head immediately snapped up, as if Tsuna just insulted her. It was almost enduring, in a twisted way, for him at least. "Why? No one did that to me, why did you do it?" The rabbit moved around Tsuna while floating around him in a clockwise rotation. The pain started to subside a little, but he sat in an Indian fashion, while watching the toy float around him in an almost lethargic manner. He grabbed her, and while the rabbit squirmed in his grasp, she stopped as soon as Tsuna tapped her forehead.

"Well, you're cute and it's a thank you for helping me," Tsuna motioned at his now covered wound. "How come you are not reacting to me?" Tsuna was not stupid. Even though he felt, in his damaged to hell gut, that the toy he held was wronged in a way and was kind, he felt an underlining darkness. He knew this toy did dark things, and would have most likely done something to him, just from him petting her.

"Your eyes..."

"My eyes?" Tsuna touched his eyes as if he had something on them. The doll squeezed out of his grasp and put her plush arm on top of his right eye. "They are familiar..." She stated in a haunting manner, thus causing the demonic puppets, which Tsuna had so kindly labeled them as, to start in a commotion in the back.

"Familiar!"

"Haunting eyes he has!"

"More like had!"

"You fool, the lady has not taken his eyes!"

"It's not _his_ eyes, right?"

"Of course not! He doesn't look like-"

One puppet, some squire looking puppet arose over the nosy crowd.

"He holds Death's eyes!" The commotion quite down, till it exploded as the group started to scream. _They are going to blow my ears off!_ Tsuna yelled in his mind, which he knew was not helping the least. They continued to scream and started to chant.

"The holder of Death's eyes!"

"The man who was foolish enough the challenge _him!"_

"The defender and murderer of us!"

"_Shut up!_" The rabbit roared, and some puppets dared to complain, which led to Tsuna to view that underline darkness he sensed. He watched as the rabbit merely looked at the offending puppets and watched horrified as their bodies bounced within themselves. Their bodies started to tore at themselves, while the puppets screamed, but before he could get the rabbit to stop they exploded like piñatas.

The rabbit then turned to Tsuna who tensed at that, but slowly started to relax. _Getting worked up in front of her, will not help me_ Tsuna reminded himself, but gasps as the toy merely placed her small, soft, little arms on his eyes. "You do have Death's eyes!" She said happily. Then to Tsuna confusion she started to talk to herself, as she floated around a grandfather clock he didn't notice before.

"His eyes does look like _his, _but he doesn't look like him,"

"Who is Death?"

"I see someone, but who is he?"

"Are you Death?" Tsuna didn't bother to look at her, as he knew she was referring to him, but she continued on.

"Why can't I remember? He met me often, with _her_ and brother too... did he just hold no face?" She floated over to Tsuna and said, "But those _are his eyes_..."

"What's your name?" Tsuna decided to have the toy stop talking to herself, he didn't like it. It made him feel sad, and like before he cannot explain why. "A-A-l..." Tsuna thought it was odd the toy was struggling with her own name.

"Can I call you Alyss?" Tsuna later realized he made it sound like Atlas, with a Y sound in there, instead of Alice. _Wait, what language am I talking to her in? _He moved his hand away as Tsuna realized, he wasn't aware if he was talking in Japanese. He wasn't aware and he didn't know those names or terms at all, but he thought about those terms in English and he talked about them as if he knew it all his life, ignoring how it flowed easily for him.

No matter, Tsuna had a need to call her something other than what she wanted to call herself.

"Alyss? But that's not my-" Pausing the rabbit, or as Tsuna calls, Alyss, looked at him as the room began to shake violently. "That's not my name! Get out!" Alyss started to scream that again and again as the room only shook more violently at the continuing tantrum.

"Not my name!" Alyss started to cry blood, but instead of being disgusted at the sight, Tsuna simply wanted to hold her. He thought of Jaden at the moment. Giotto called him the Grim Reaper earlier...

Was that man involved with this?

"Stupid boy!"

_I think I might enjoy burning those things..._Tsuna thought darkly as they started to chant, _again_, and he knew it was not helping Alyss who was flying around at such a speed, he was surprise to find the toy still intact.

"Please, leave!" Alyss screeched, as a large gash appeared under Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed on a ledge avoiding the possible reality of being somewhere else, but he felt a weight pulling him down. Alyss rested on his hands, and simply looked at him with a new face. A crazed face with large circular eyes with blood falling from it and directly onto Tsuna's face.

"Does Alyss suit me?" He smile got wider as Tsuna's eyes widen, but it fell short as Tsuna smiled warmly at her. He smiled as if he was comforting a small defenseless child.

"I think it suits you." He stated with a gentle smile, and managed to pet her head again. Tsuna felt the weight pull him down, and as he looked up he thought he saw purplish eyes looking at him. His fingers slipped as he eyes closed and braced for the darkness that swarmed around him.

"Alyss, huh?" A girl with long white hair questioned as she stared at the gash where Tsuna once sat at. The clock rang and she twirled up happy, shouting at others for tea, moving her white dress gracefully around her room. Sitting down though, she continued to stare at where the boy sat earlier, in a pool of his own blood.

"Alyss..."

* * *

"This place keeps going on forever!" A blonde hair boy groaned, but stopped to rest on a wall. He looked at it puzzled, as he notice it looked very similar to a huge oversized doll house. Deciding it was safe to lay down, he tugged at his withered worn out white ceremonial clothes. It barely clung to its white color.

"How am I going to get out?" The blonde hair boy questioned, but looked up when he heard a swirling like noise above of him. He thought he would see some kind of tear, like the ones he saw before, but instead a body was plastered to his face.

"Gah!" He yelled as Tsuna crash landed on top of him. The boy moved to get off of him, afraid to find another monster, but was greeted to find only another person.

Another person.

In the back of his mind he wasn't sure if he should be glad at that, but the overwhelming joy there was another human being in this forsaken place made him giggle with joy.

Tsuna, on the other hand, barely recognized what he fell on, but moved away as his wound started to pulse again. At this rate, he was sure he was going to die from blood lost. Opening his eyes, he meet a boy around his age looking at him with a very warm smile that could easily match Yamamoto's.

_Yamamoto...everyone..._ The sight of that smile broke something in Tsuna as he thought about his friends.

He was trapped here.

Tears swelled up and the then next thing he knew, he was crying as he was muttering all his friends' names. The blonde's eyes widen at the sight, realizing this wasn't an illusion and it was another person. His outfit was weird, but he paid no mind, as he felt himself unconsciously wiping the boy's tears away and the blood he found on his face. Oz was sure it was because of his personality, but he was strangely glade the blood wasn't his as he found no injuries. Tsuna opened his eyes a bit and saw a glimpse of pretty jade eyes that could rival Gokudera's.

"I'm Oz!" Oz said cheerful, perhaps to cheerfully for the situation and waved his hand in the air like a student in a classroom. Tsuna continued to cry, but Oz paid no attention at that he continued to let Tsuna cry. Tsuna looked up through his tears with an unexplainable joy to see Oz, to see another person in this odd nightmare.

"T-tsunayoshi..." Tsuna shuttered as Oz realized the boy is Japanese. Realizing that was not important Oz grabbed him to give a hug. Happy that Tsuna didn't pull away , Oz didn't mind when Tsuna started to cry into his shoulder, next thing Oz knew he found himself crying as well.

Crying over the situation they were in, crying that they found another human being, crying for being taken away from their loved ones, and crying because it was like they found a hope in this hell of theirs.

It was almost like finding a gem in an incredibly ugly world.

All they could do was hold onto each other, as afraid to find out the other was a fake, to them another's tears never sounded so hopeful.

o0o0o

Review! I might not update this week, maybe next week! I told you guys it was going into an AU direction at certain parts. After all this _fanfiction_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines. There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change.

Also there are gay couples in my stories, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Though with couples, rarely do they include the main characters since in dark plots I usually have them as side characters. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

This is Un-Beta

Chapter 7

Of Dragons and Rabbits

"Crap, c-can you understand any English?" Oz exclaimed as Tsuna only shook his head to state no to his question. Reborn really did try in teaching Tsuna English, but all he knew were the basics. Basics that he was sure were barely passable and it didn't help that he also knew almost every popular curse word.

Oz was currently looking at Tsuna's wound, this wasn't like the time he took care of Ada's or Gil's wounds. This wasn't bruises, scratches, or even splinters. This wasn't gashes from falling off a tree or a ledge, in Gil's case that is. Their injuries could be heal with bandages or with medicine.

This was pain.

It took a while to get the curtain off. Oz wasn't going to brother and ask where Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, as he demanded to be called as, well what Oz assumed is what he wanted to be called as. The language barrier was starting to become a problem, at first Tsuna understood him, but after they stopped crying he was losing the ability to understand him. It was weird, until he saw blood going through the odd fabric across his waist.

Ignoring the clothing he was wearing, he tried his best in convincing Tsuna to have him look at the wound. He heard from somewhere that facial expressions were mostly universal, but he felt Tsuna had some trust in him. He hoped at least.

Oz wasn't sure if an injury was suppose to look that swollen, bruised, and black. The suit Tsuna was wearing obviously did nothing in covering or aiding the injury, actually the force of the impact must have been great, as Oz found pieces of clothing _within_ the wound. The wound was healing, but it was starting to be outlined with white fluids, that his Uncle Oscar once called puss. The only reason Oz knew about that was because of his uncle's story of trying to be a doctor.

Anytime Tsuna tried to move, blood started to leak out of the wound and it made the most awful _squishing_ sound Oz has ever heard. He thought he was looking at some bones, maybe Tsuna's ribs, as he could obviously see some organs must have been damaged from the injury. Flesh were sticking out of the wound, and it was making it hard for Oz to look at it. Tsuna needed a doctor, and fast. He won't survive if he lost anymore blood, and heaven forbid if Oz was about to let the first human being he found in this hell hole die on him.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Sighing, Oz tried to be gentle, yet stern, while putting back the curtains around Tsuna. Oz knew it was painful as Tsuna clutched onto him, his hands gripping on him tightly. Oz could feel Tsuna's fingers curl around his back as Tsuna used his ceremonial suit as a way to unleash the pain he was experiencing. Oz was scared of doing something wrong and he tried his best as he felt the breathing patterns coming from Tsuna, as he laid his head across his neck.

This wasn't like the time with Ada. One time, Oz was trying to help Ada get rid of her fear of heights so in his child like wisdom he had her climb a tree. He was with her, but in his brain, that was logical enough for him to think that nothing bad would happen to his sister. Of course, was he wrong. The tree was old, it survived many winters and storms in his country, but it didn't mean the tree could withstand it anymore.

The branch snapped, and luckily for them Ada had only earned a scrape on her leg. As punishment, Oz had to take care of his sister, which he honestly did not view as punishment, but he did. To stop the bleeding all he had to do was apply pressure on it.

He can't do that with Tsuna

The injury was under his right ribs and he was scared if any of his ribs were damaged. That last thing he needed was to have one of Tsuna's ribs puncture his lungs out. After doing what he could Oz, gently place Tsuna back against the wall and patted him on the head when he notice Tsuna staring at him. Oz must look so damn clean compare to him.

"C-cut..." Tsuna struggled in saying as he pointed at Oz's chest. Tsuna noticed when he was gripping him Oz had a stab wound on his right chest. It wasn't bleeding as profusely as his own wound, but it could become just as infected and fatal later.

"Oh, this?" Oz tugged at his suit, forgetting about his own injury, seeing Tsuna's made him forget about where he was at the moment, despite that being one of his biggest motivator of not letting Tsuna die.

"It's nothing." It was endearing and yet somewhat disappointing that Tsuna didn't understand him. He tried the five different languages he knew, but the only one he got the best reaction to was English. Even then. that was not helping. _The time I actually ditch to learn Chinese...wait, what is Tsuna anyway?_ Oz pondered about it, the clothing style was not like anything he saw. It seemed like a modified version of what the English wore, but Tsuna's eyes held some European qualities, somehow, leading Oz to think Tsuna must have some European blood in him.

Was he from a merchant family or some noble family?

"C-cut..." Tsuna repeated, a bit more sternly as Oz who merely waved at him, hoping that signal to him it was important. He bit back a laugh that almost leaked out, from Tsuna's accent. When he pronounced the U, he made it sound like the word: we. However, he still puts a U sound to it, making him sound like a baby in a way.

_This bastard..._Tsuna growled as Oz kept dismissing his wound or him. Tsuna could barely understand English and he threw German at him earlier and he was sure he spoke two languages he never even heard before. On sounded like French, but he doesn't know that language either. He was grateful Oz tried to look at his wound, he felt sick and weak.

What was worrying him was that Oz's suite, if that what it was, seemed old and tear down like his own suite. It looked as if Oz didn't take care of it, but the material was silk from what he felt when he was holding it, and Oz didn't look _that_ irresponsible.

Tsuna felt a pounding sensation, but it wasn't coming from his head this time. It kept becoming slowly louder and Tsuna looked around as he felt the hair on the back on his neck. Small ripples were breaking out of the water, which was freaking him out seeing how black it looked as his feet sank deeper into the water. The ripples began to become more frequent, while Oz was looking around for something until it stopped.

"Shit." Oz turned around at Tsuna who cursed in his language.

"Did you say something Tsu-" Tsuna managed to jump on top of Oz, despite him feeling his wound tearing further across his body as he did. Oz quickly wrapped his hands around Tsuna and rolled away the second he heard the crashing noise behind him.

"These kids look tasty!" A cheery yet disturbing voice greeted them. Oz quickly got off of Tsuna as he turned to see a skeleton doll like monster looking at them. The creature was at least a building tall with large hallow eyes. It was so black Oz thought someone ripped its eyes out, while it held a green like gowns he had seen on stuffed dolls growing up. It smiled, despite the stitches through its lips.

"Tasty!" It moved it right arm with a speed both Tsuna and Oz thought such a large creature could not have. Instinctively, Oz wanted to run, but another part of his brain was screaming at him to get Tsuna, looking down he did just that.

"Sorry!" Oz yelled as he picked up Tsuna by tossing him over his back. Tsuna only bounced along until he wrapped his arm around Oz's neck. Oz didn't believe he was that strong and he also didn't believe Tsuna was that light. However, just as quickly did those thoughts came did Oz continue to run as he barely dogged the creature's hand.

_My pills! _This was probably one of the few situations did Tsuna curse at Reborn. Hibari's and Mukuro's actions led to their box weapons and all weapons they own to be taken, even if they were involved with it or not. Plus, Tsuna saw it as a way for Reborn to make sure he wouldn't try to kill himself, though Tsuna claims he is innocent on that subject.

Now he was being chased by a creature, screaming with Oz, as Oz was trying to outrun the creature.

* * *

"They are going to die, if we let this go on!" A voiced hissed in the shadows, as two figures saw Oz and Tsuna trying to outrun the doll like skeleton creature.

"No, not yet. I want to test him first," A calm voice interject.

"This will probably be the only chance for _both_ _of us_ to get one for each other!"

"Which, we will. Just be patient!"

"No! I don't care if you want to test him first! I'm not letting this chance go!"

"Stop! I fucking mean it! If it goes south I will personally intervene!" The other figured moved away as if they were offended by the foulest word within language itself.

"You never curse at me! Why is this so important to you?!" The other figure turned to them, shame expelling from their behavior. "The same reasons to why you need to leave..."

The figure slouched, with a sadness escaping their voice, "You don't mean he has-" A scream interrupted them as they watched the two boys squirming in the trump's hand.

"Stupid Trump! Fine, just don't let them die!" The figured huff, but was acting antsy as they gripped on their clothing.

"I _always_ keep my promises, that ones I can make."

* * *

Tsuna wish he wasn't injured, at least not this severely. The creature's hand wrapped around the two of them, but its fingers were pressing on his wound.

"Tasty!" The creatures stated happily as he moved them around and around in order to torture them. Every time Oz or Tsuna moved, he squeezed them in his hand. They felt so powerless it was bring them to the verge of hysteria.

"Get off us!" Oz yelled only to be rewarded with another squeezed, which made Tsuna scream from the growing pain. The sharps pains were now spreading all over his body, he felt numb in one of his legs, and the area around his stomach felt as if he was on fire.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Oz tried to look over at Tsuna who was resting his head back against him. He was breathing hard. At this rate Tsuna wouldn't die from his injury, he was going to die from having his lungs crushed.

Oz was about to scream, but became quite as the creature opened its mouth. It stitches ripped open as its tattered tongue crept out like a serpent, while Tsuna was more shake by its teeth. It looked so human like.

_I'm so tired...my chest hurts..._Tsuna thought as he felt himself being squeezed once more. He was so tired he couldn't scream anymore, all he could was breath. He couldn't move his head as Oz called out to him frantically.

"_Is that it?"_ Tsuna didn't move as he heard the voice, maybe this was how he was suppose to die. Crazy, but he was glad he wasn't alone and that someone was fighting...still fighting...

"_He doesn't want to die, Tsuna, is that fair because you accepted your fate, yet you force that on others? A fate that's not yours nor theirs?"_

_Jaden?_ He couldn't talk as he watched the sky. It was pure black, it reminded him of Alyss's room.

_"Are you going to let Oz die? Are you going to let yourself die without doing anything?"_

_No._ Tsuna knew in the back of his mind it was wrong, giving up without trying to do anything, but he fell forward and his head crashed on the creature's fingers. He was reaching his limit.

"Tsuna! Come on, we are getting out of this!" Oz tried to reassure him, and that was comforting as Oz was kicking at the creature's hand, but both gasped in pain as the creature shut its mouth and wrapped its other hand around them, squeezing them further. Obviously, angered by its preys' attempts in fleeing.

"_Is this what you want?!" _The voice became urgent and scared. Hearing that voice, Oz screams of pain, remembering his mother's strain smiles, his friends' actions toward him, and Alyss's cries for him to leave flashed through his mind. He felt something burning running through him.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't right.

"_Let us go now!_" Tsuna roared and saw a flash appear through his eyes as he saw them being lowered. Wait, no, they were falling.

"Aaahhh!" Both yelled as the creature took its hands away from them, while unleashing an inhuman scream. Tsuna looked up to see a huge hole that looked as it had been _melted _on the creature's hands.

"Holy shit," Tsuna, understanding Oz at the moment, turned to look at him who was sitting and pointing at Tsuna as if _he_ was the creature. "Tsuna! You're on fire!" Oz screeched, Tsuna understood he said fire and looked down.

"What?" Tsuna questioned while looking at his reflection.

His forehead was on fire, but instead of the orange flame he was accustomed too, he saw an orange flame swirling with a yellow coloring, as if struggling to decide which color it was. _The sun flame?_ Tsuna pondered as his hands held the same type of fire. "Wait, this is the flames of rage?" Tsuna looked at his hands that were burning in the same way as Xanxus's flames, but not just as pronounce or intense. What stuck him odd was that his eyes weren't amber as they usually were when he was in Dying Will Mode. Instead it held its brown coloring, but was lightly being mixed with the amber making it almost an amber brown coloring.

"Tsuna! Look out!" Oz yelled, and Tsuna jumped out of the way from an incoming fist from the creature. He fell as he clutched his side, and pressed his burning hand against it, hoping it would stop the bleeding. "Oz!" Tsuna growled as Oz was trying to lure the creature away. With a hand on his side Tsuna raised up his other hand and aimed toward its head.

The last thing he wanted to do was put Oz on fire. "Oz!" He yelled, causing Oz to run between the creatures' legs and ran toward Tsuna. A ball of flames emerged in his left hand as he threw it at the creature, it howled in pain as the top part of his head was burned off. Tsuna quickly threw another one as Oz went behind him, both watched in amazement as the creature caught all on fire, and burned away.

Both of them collapsed to the ground on their knees, watching the creature's corpse burn away. Tsuna got out of his shock first.

"Oz-" Tsuna turned to have his face splashed with water by Oz, who somehow found a bucket during the commotion.

"You're on fire, Tsuna! Hold still!" Oz yelled, while filling up the bucket again. Tsuna, horrified he would use that water _again_ ran. _No way is he spraying me with that water!_

"Tsuna!" Oz yelled while balancing the bucket on his head, ran after Tsuna who was still on fire. They started to chase each other, yelling for the other to stop, and neither understanding one another. They heard a clapping sound, to turn to see a boy around 16 years old sitting on top of another building looking down at them, with a thin frown, but he was obviously amused by their actions as seen in his red eyes.

"Well, wasn't that a show?" He smiled as Tsuna's eyes took over 3/4 of his face as he recognized him. He mouth dropped and he became pale, Tsuna had a finger pointed at him, while shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from fear or anger. Oz on the other hand, simply waved at the newcomer his eyes closed while giving him a friendly smile. However, he could see how the boy became tense when he appeared, Oz became guarded, while in the same time tried to put on a friendly appearance.

_How interesting, he didn't have this response toward Tsuna... _He mused as his red eyes looked at them sharply. He put out his arms to gesture a motion of surrender and after he jumped down from the walls and landed before them. "Nice reaction, but please," He looked down at both at them due to his height and moved his head to look at them. "I'm not going to hurt you guys." He said calmly and smiled at their reactions.

Oz relaxed a bit, and hang his head as he sighed in relief. Tsuna put down his hand and cradled it, while shifting away from the newcomer with rosy cheeks. The newcomer was sure Tsuna was getting upset with him as his eyes shifted from Oz to him and how he was biting his lower lip. Narrowing his eyebrows, Oz noticed that Tsuna was not relaxing.

"I'm sorry, I don't think Tsuna understood you." Oz tilted his head toward Tsuna who was creeping closer to Oz, while staring at the flame on his head.

"Oh, " The newcomer said, while holding back a laugh when Oz went behind Tsuna and tried to pour the bucket of water on him. Still persistent in getting rid of his flames, causing Tsuna to jump over Oz. Tsuna looked at the newcomer, as Oz was scooping up more water, but he raised an eyebrow at him. He motioned at the flame on Tsuna's head, understanding why Oz was freaking out Tsuna pouted, deactivating the flames, before Oz looked up at him.

"Kid, its fine. His flames are gone," Oz jolted up and smiled brightly as Tsuna's flames disappeared. He was walking around Tsuna examining or trying to figure out why he wasn't burned.

"I highly apologize, Tsuna-san, but I don't mean any harm," he stated calmly ignoring Oz who looked at him with wonder. Tsuna could see Oz was glad someone could talk to Tsuna for him.

"Any harm? You welcomed me to his place!" Tsuna yelled, but was held back by Oz, clearly confused by Tsuna's sudden aggression.

"I think that situation demanded _some_ melodramatic moment. Beside I was supposed to be your host before that-" Oz, who was trying to figure what the two were talking about, yelled as he notice a girl behind the boy. Tsuna looked past the boy to see a short girl, probably a bit shorter than himself growled at the boy talking to them.

She clenched her teeth, while the boy sighed knowing already who was behind him. The girl has long brown hair that reached down to her white legged boots. It looked cute to Tsuna as she had pieces of hair pointing out from either side for her head, it sort of reminded him of cat ears. Her red coat has a white diamond design with a giant bow on the collar of it, but her narrowed purple eyes made him chuckle nervously.

"_This_! Is what you wanted to test for?!" She pointed at Tsuna, which caused the boy to go in front of him. The boy must be the same height as Yamamoto. His pale face looked down at Tsuna with annoyance, and Tsuna noticed his eyes weren't as red as he first saw them, and his hair looked like Hibari's just a bit more fluffy. He's Caucasian, but that didn't tell Tsuna much, he knew what Italians looked like, but the boy didn't look remotely Italian.

"Don't ignore me!" The girl screeched, while noticing Oz staring at her.

"He doesn't understand you!" The boy yelled clearly annoyed, but the girl kept the her gaze on Oz.

"What?!" She flinched when Oz pointed at her.

"You're Miss. Sexual Harassment!" Tsuna cringed as Oz was kicked in the face by the girl. The boy looked back at Tsuna and sighed. "Let's take this elsewhere."

* * *

"You, are the seriously the weakest out of the two to get pushed around by that Trump," The girl sneered at Oz who was hiding behind a drawer. Tsuna was looking at the bickering pair, while being examined by the boy. "We better get you out of here, and get you some help." He looked up at Tsuna who met his gaze, and just by his look alone Tsuna knew it got worse.

"You're a fast thinker, that's for sure," the boy removed the curtain from Tsuna and wrapped some bandages on the wound. "Your fire stopped the bleeding, but it didn't mean it healed the wound or got rid of the infection."

"Why did you bring me here?" Tsuna growled, causing Oz to send a worry glanced at him, but Tsuna gave him a small smile, trying to assure him he was alright.

"Huh, is this your gratitude?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I _saved_ you. Their intention was to have you so wounded you would _die here_. Also, to torture your friends. I prevented both of that." Tsuna noticed there wasn't any smugness in his voice. He was being serious and truthful.

Tsuna turned around to see Oz offering cookies to him. Tsuna didn't want to know where he even found it, but he was hesitate in eating it. "Let me get it for him," the boy offered, but Oz paid no mind as he stuff two cookies in both their mouths. Tsuna cocked a little and bit down, quickly catching the pieces that fell.

"Make sure he eats! I don't want him passing out on us!" Oz stated in a very motherly fashion and Tsuna watched as Oz started to devour some cookies in a squirrel like fashion. Tsuna laughed, while noticing the girl was getting very annoyed, clearly she was talking before Oz left her. There was something about the girl that made Tsuna feel some nagging feeling in the back of his throat, the same way when he saw Alyss.

The boy sighed as the girl got annoyed and threw a book at Oz. "Of course, you found the most dustiest book you could find." Tsuna chuckled as the boy was wiping off dust off his brown cloak that seemed to cover his entire body, save his black boots. "Don't bother explaining to Tsuna, he doesn't understand. I'll explain to him the situation. " The girl nodded and then started to yell at Oz, while Tsuna was starting to look annoyed at the language barrier.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Blake." Tsuna looked at him, and tried his name out.

"Breka-san?" Blake laughed, while waving at Tsuna dismissively. Tsuna merely pouted at Blake's reaction. "I-I'm s-so-sorry," Blake struggled, while laughing. "It's Blake, repeated after me, _Blake." _They repeated it for a while, until Tsuna had a handle on the L sound.

"Remember, no -san or any of that. We don't use that to address one another, but do you want me to use the -san after your name?" Blake asked, while Tsuna thought about it for a moment. They weren't in Japan and he had a feeling he won't be going back for a long time. "No, you don't have too..." Blake noticing the sadness in Tsuna's tone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun, the girl who is yelling at Oz, if I got the name right, is named Alice. Both her and I are trying to leave this place." Blake explained. "Those people, who attacked you are members to the Baskerville house, but they call me and Alice by different names."

"What do they call you guys?"

"They call Alice, B-Rabbit, meaning Black Rabbit, while they called me Dragua. The thing you fought before, is a called a Trump, in other words the lowest of the chains." Tsuna sat down on a rock, while looking questioning at Blake who was laying next to a giant chair. "What's a chain?"

"A chain, are those monsters you fought. They are born, here, in the Abyss." Blake motioned around, but something was bothering Tsuna. Those names sounded haunting, especially Alice's, he felt he knew that name for some reason.

"Was that what the Primo became?"

"The Primo? Oh! You mean that blonde hair guy who was attacking you and caused _that_," Blake sneered as pointed at Tsuna's injury causing Tsuna to cradle his it. "No, he wasn't, but he was controlled by one."

"How was he controlled? Why was he even there?!"

"I have my theories, but I'll explain that later." Tsuna frowned, and knew he wasn't going to change Blake's mind.

"What do you want with us?"

"The same as you two, we want to leave." Blake said coolly while stealing another cookie from Oz. "Another one of us, called Fifi, left earlier with some boy, by then we knew we just had to leave."

"That's not it, is it?" Tsuna said getting up, causing Alice and Oz to stop talking and looked at the two. "There's another reason why you wanted us here! You wanted them to put me here!"

"Oz was thrown here the same time as you. It's perfect, both me and Alice wouldn't have to fight over a person and we can both leave." Blake answered honestly, catching Tsuna who started to fall, but he slapped his hand away. "You wanted to test me, why was that?" Tsuna said hostilely, but Blake sighed again while looking at Alice. Tsuna saw that even without talking Alice understood Blake, making him realize those two are close.

"Your flames, those are highly unusual sights in the Abyss and are not exactly welcome," Tsuna glared at him. "What do you mean? I'm a freak basically?!"

"No! Those flames are the-"

Tsuna interjected before Blake could explain, "I'm never going home, huh?" Blake took a deep breath, before looking at Tsuna in the eyes. "I don't know." Tsuna put his head in his hands, and Oz walked over to rub circles on his back.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we'll get out of this." Even thought Tsuna did not understand him, he appreciated the gesture. He smiled at him, before smiling at Blake, he has Oz to protect now.

"What now?" Blake looked at Alice, and smiled causing her to smirk as she smelled the roses in her hands. "If you sign a contract with me, we can get out of here," Blake explained, "This area, is a separate dimension that connects to your world, but it has a path,"

"A path?"

"Yup, it's called the Twisted Path. Alice is restricted in her power and if Oz agrees to be her contractor she could use her power to puncture a hole in it, big enough for her to escape. I don't have a limit, but very few chains survive without a contractor, and I don't want to test my luck. I can leave, but I want to be sure I can survive out there." Tsuna found that it made sense but he tensed when Blake offered his hand towards him.

"If you agree, just shake my hand!" Blake smiled, even his eyes seemed to smile. Before Tsuna offered his hand, he heard a different voice yelling, to only turn to see Oz being absorbed in a ball of light.

"Shit!" Blake yelled, as Tsuna was quickly absorbed in a ball of light, he jumped toward him, but Tsuna vanished before he managed to grab him.

"Alice! Go after Oz! An army is after Tsuna after sensing his flames!"

* * *

_Where am I now?_ Tsuna thought as he looked around a jagged rocky area. Tsuna climbed on a rock, ignoring the stinging sensation around his wound, he wanted to get out of the water. People _died_ here. Their tears, blood, or maybe event their flesh was in these waters, he knew others were trapped here.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked around to find Kyoko waving at him, with his guardians and Reborn sitting on her shoulder. "Baka-Tsuna, you made us come here to get you, how rude." Reborn scolded, making Tsuna run over to them.

"Guys! How did you get in here?"

"Mukuro found a way to get in here, can you believe it?" Gokudera said smiling. _Gokudera-kun didn't even frown when saying Mukuro's name. _Tsuna looked over to see Mukuro smiling, but without his cruelness, and he was standing next to Hibari! Who was smiling!

"You're not real..."

"Tsuna-kun what are you saying?" Kyoko said gently while putting her hand on his shoulder. She was so cold.

"You're not _real_!" He swatted her hand away from him, and they moved away from him. "Looks like we failed..." Tsuna backed away in disgust as Reborn's voice change. All their faces expanded and squished back and forth, while their bodies moved in a seizure like pattern. Tsuna ran back to jagged area, to avoid seeing them transform to something else entirely.

"Get back here!" Tsuna looked back to see some creatures with baby heads on top of eight legs moving toward him. "Get away!" Tsuna moved to get back the emotion he felt when using the flames of rage.

"_You can't use it without some resolve!_"

Snapping his eyes open, Tsuna ran as they bodies slammed on the ground, causing a small tidal wave. "Move!" Tsuna shouted as he was assaulted by a wave of sharp pain.

"I want to leave! I want to leave with Oz! I want to go home! Isn't that a damn _resolve_!" Tsuna felt the feeling a looked down to find the flames back on his flames, but it held a nice mix between the sky and sun flame.

"_You got the rage and resolve down_."

Tsuna placed his hands together, while creating a ring around him. The babies moved quicker to him with open mouths, but Tsuna laid the ring down right above his head.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Tsuna grabbed the ring and crashed down, watching as it unleashed outward, burning everything around him. The creatures started to scream as they were being engulf by flames, the flames were leaking out their eyes and mouths as they tried to bury themselves in the water. They disintegrated like the skeleton doll. Tsuna noticed, even the water around him vaporized to reveal black glass underneath his feet. Hands wrapped around his eyes, making him pound the body holding him frantically. _Wait, body?_

"It's me! Trust me, you do not want to look down." Blake said gently as the water returned back around them. Tsuna didn't need to see, what was under the water.

Tsuna, started to cry and wrap around Blake. "It's okay, it's okay. Tsuna, you just beat eight Mad Babies!" Blake tried in cheering him up, but Tsuna just grabbed at him. Both jumped when they heard an explosion.

"Make that eight out of sixteen Mad Babies. Army my ass, this is an invasion!" Blake jumped back with a height no human could reach. "Stay here, it's my turn to show off." Blake stated, while moving in front of the Mad Babies.

"Blake, be careful!" Oh did he felt stupid saying that, especially hearing Blake laugh.

Blake moved under them, and Tsuna watched as Blake started to gather purple lighting in his hands cutting the creature's legs off. "Tsuna, duck!" Blake ordered as he leaped in front of him. He concentrated purple lightning in his hands before unleashing the ball on them. Tsuna watched as purple lighting vaporized the creatures, their screams lost to sound of thunder.

Blake slumped next to Tsuna who felt equally tired. Blake looked so human, and yet in the same time something not entirely human. His pupils were very similar to a snake's at the moment and Tsuna could see the dark circles under his eyes. Holding the ball of energy seemed to burned Blake's hand.

Blake was weak and tired.

"So, partners?"

Tsuna laughed, and slumped back down when looking at him. "Partners!" He reached out his hand, but Blake just looked at it, he instead got Tsuna in a tight hug. "Ha! Unlike Alice I don't have to trick anyone!"

The moment he mentioned her name, Tsuna and Blake turned to see a giant white rabbit with a scythe standing in an orb of light, the noise it made drove both of them to look at it.

"I'm late, let's start!" Tsuna was clearly confused as Blake bit his finger until his hands were covered in his blood. He motioned for Tsuna to get up, which he did.

"Please, don't get mad at me." Blake pleaded.

"Why would I get mad?" Tsuna questioned at Blake who gave a hallow laugh as he clapped his bloody hands together. Blake got the collar of Tsuna's suite and pulled him forward, causing Tsuna to crash into him as Blake wrapped his hands around him.

"'Cause, _this_, is going to hurt, a lot." Before Tsuna could react, Blake quickly impaled his hands almost in the middle of Tsuna's back. Tears formed into Tsuna's eye as he gripped onto Blake. Blake's hands hit right next to shoulder blades but were closer to the direction of his spine.

"Please, stop. It hurts too much." Tsuna pleased into Blake's chest. All Tsuna could think about was Giotto's crazed eyes as he was trying to tear out his organs, but when Tsuna looked up he was greeted with Blake's regretful red eyes.

Blake squeezed him, trying his best not to hurt Tsuna. "I'm sorry, it's almost over." He place his head on top of Tsuna's soft fluffy hair. It would be over. Blake ripped his hands out causing Tsuna blood to escape, but instead of falling it stayed in place as it slowly became wings. As Blake gave him a kiss on his forehead, Tsuna felt something enter him.

"What is this feeling?" Tsuna questioned, but was greeted with darkness as he collapsed. Blake's body became transparent as it entered Tsuna's. Tsuna's body became stiff, until his head moved around as of adjusting to his body, his eyes opened to reveal red eyes.  
"Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'll keep you safe." Blake swore as the blood wings changed into different colors. On wing became white, while the other became black. An orb of light surrounded him, as a white red eyes dragon manifested.

"Took you long enough!" The white rabbit, or Alice form what Blake could hear, teased.

"Oh, ha! I didn't have to trick mine into a contract! Besides didn't I not tell you? An army..." Blake's tone was humorous in the beginning, but it quickly shifted to annoyance with a playful tone. Alice scoffed, while raising her scythe toward the black sky.

"We can get out the Abyss!" Alice gleamed with a delight Blake hasn't heard her have for a long time.

Alice led out a powerful cut, with Blake who roared purple lighting lacing around the slash.

* * *

"Break?" A young girl questioned. A man in his mid-20s tensed, his white hair barely moved as he looked at her.

"Raven, get ready. Lady Sharon get behind me..." Break ordered, but quickly moved her behind him as Raven a dark haired man dressed in equally dark clothing jumped as a tear was made around them.

Purple lighting broke out causing Break to hold on to Sharon as he dogged the random lightning bolts. The tear vanished leaving behind a most of dust.

Raven pulled out a revolver, waiting for the slightest movement. When the dust cleared, it revealed Oz and Tsuna on the ground holding their hands.

"T-that's impossible..." Sharon shuttered while looking at the two. Raven immediately went toward Oz and was surprise to find his grip on the Asian boy's hand did not loosen in the slightest. Break, deciding the situation was safe, looked over the boy noticing the smell of blood. He liked down to find a large blood stain, still wet, clinging to his suite.

"Well, I think we just got a new guest to our party." Picking the boy up a flash of a smile appeared in his mind. "Or perhaps, an uninvited guest." Break murmured, but Sharon ignored him.

"Well, we can't ignore what has happen. Even if Oz becomes the key that leads us to destruction." Sharon stated while looking him over, Raven didn't move as he held on to Oz.

"Don't forget him." Break joked, and awkwardly moving the boy around trying his best not to touch any wounds.

"Of course not," Sharon smiled fondly at the boy. "I think this has become far more interesting than expected."

0o0o0o

Done.

Quick note I think that explains the questions of Giotto being a chain, and next chapter explanation. Dragua is suppose to be a dragon with four legs, big ears, and a horn. Blake doesn't have a horn, but his ears are similar to his wings, I mean they look like wings, but just smaller.

Also before anyone starts commenting Blake is NOT OP, or over powerful. He was tired and what Tsuna just described Blake used the last energy he had to protect Tsuna, also has human qualities like Alice. He needs to eat and rest, but obviously its hinted he didn't get either.

Review, comment, message, or whatever!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M) and if you don't want to read it look for the breaking of lines. There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change.

Also there are gay couples in my stories, but I hold them in the same regard as straight couples. Though with couples, rarely do they include the main characters since in dark plots I usually have them as side characters. Still if you are uncomfortable with the thought of even reading about a gay couple in this story, please I urge you, turn away.

This is Un-Beta

Racism in this chapter

Chapter 8

The Weak and the Confused

"Why are you taking him with us?" Break could only widen his smile, making Raven far more uncomfortable then he was before. Raven made a noise as he looked out the carriage, maybe they should have just used Sharon's chain.

This would have been so much easier.

"Jealous?"

"What are you accusing me of?" Break ignored Raven as he shifted Tsuna's head to get one of his candies. He plucked it in his mouth, ignoring the fact as if an Asian boy, he has never seen before, was sleeping on his lap and Oz was drooling all over Raven's arms.

"Oh, your implied statement of: why didn't we leave the boy?"

"I'm not implying that, I'm saying the..." Raven seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing. "Boy, could be spared from this work." He turned to find Break giving his a look. A look Raven has never seen before, it was a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"What was that pause?"

"What pause?"

"Were you sympathizing, hiding your anger, or concealing your racism?" At the statement, Raven stared incredibly at Break, but Raven noticed the look Break gave him. He was calculating him.

"I'm not a racist!" Raven hissed, but Break only titled his head, while looking at him. Raven noticed that Break clutched on the boy, as if moving him away from him.

"What did you want to call him? A chink? Chinese boy? Yellow? Oh! How about the creative ones? Monkey? Miner? Druggy? Ching-" Oh, was Break grateful Sharon fell asleep, he would have killed Raven for his behavior right now, well at least for demonstrating it in front of her.

"I have never been and will never be, a _fucking racist_!" Raven was two seconds away from unleashing a barrage of bullets into Break.

"So, it is jealously and sympathy,"

"I'm not jealous of the boy, for being with Oz." Break started to laugh, but covered his mouth once he remembered Sharon was sleeping right in front of him, and the boys was also sleeping on his lap.

"Oh! What a bad liar!" Emily shouted, Break quickly cuddled the doll on his shoulder to prevent Raven from touching her. "Now, now Emily. Slowly. Reveal the truth, slowly," Break purred, causing Raven to fling a pillow at him. Break simply caught it and placed it under Tsuna's head, the boy wasn't heavy, but he was starting to be as time went on.

"Enough! Even you know what I am talking about!" Break seemed to ignore him, as he continued to pat Emily affectionately on the head. Raven was still in the corner fuming, reminding himself he does know how to deal with Break.

He spent 10 years with that bastard.

"No. You are mad. You're angry that it almost seems that ten years of your life went to waste,"

"I am-"

"Do you really think that? We've been over this. Living in the Abyss could feel like seconds to centuries, if I were you, I'd be _thankful_ I had someone to keep my master sane," Raven seemed to hiss at that. "I'm not _jealous. _I'm frustrated, because I know at the end of this day, that kid sleeping on your lap will become your puppet like I did!"

"Oh! So _now_ the truth comes out! Really, Raven, it wasn't so hard you should be so much more open,"

"Especially, since he lost control of his chain earlier!" Emily jest, making Raven pale at the memory. Raven went out of control for a moment, but the damage was enough, the chain sent something elsewhere and even now Raven doesn't know what it was.

"Cut it out. How's the kid's wound?" Break grimaced at that question. The wound was horribly infected and was now doubled its size from carelessness to lack of treatment. It was a miracle the boy is even alive, but the puss and other liquids following out of the wound made his clothing stick _into_ the wound. "I rather have him properly checked at the manor."

"What about the burn marks on his hands?"

"Most likely from a chain,"

"His...seal, acted far more odd than Oz's seal,"

"Most likely the doing of whatever chain he made a contract with,"

"But what chain _cancels _the power of another chain? It was because of that we can't use Sharon's chain!"

"Well, good thing we had a carriage and she drank cherry tea. Otherwise, she would be bombarding with me with such questions."

Raven laughed dryly at that, then scoffed at Break, "That's because you already have an idea who that chain is, just like you know what you are going to do to that boy."

"Oh, so I was right? It is sympathy?" Break mocked, if it wasn't for Oz shifting around, Raven was about to choke Break with his handkerchief.

"Oh please, even the most curliest of society would pity him if they found out you are going to take him under your 'wing'," Break put a hand over his heart as if he was wounded. His red eye narrowed at Raven, while his smiled widen.

"Or fear him. Honestly, whatever this is," Break pulled out a black fragile like device from Tsuna's pocket and waved it around. " His attire and article definitely screams, he's not from this time period."

Raven remembered that thing, it started ringing after Break started to move the boy, and when they finally got Oz's and the boy's hand separated from one another, it made the oddest sound. Somehow, Break knew the language that appeared on the device and made it stop.

"Are you sure about that?"

"When have I been wrong?"

"Not as much as you've been right," Raven moved Oz who was starting to fall off his lap. "Okay, let's just agree he's not from _here_, why are you going to use him?"

"For Oz's sake, that's why,"

Raven huffed in disbelief at the man, "What? Why?"

"Do you actually believe I would let an Asian child, meander around a cruel society? A child, who was your age when you lost everything? Especially one that could pass as a female?"

"Well no, but you wouldn't _personally_ intervene unless there was something in your favor." Gold eyes locked with a red eye, until the owner of the said eye moved away and looked out the window. That smile Break saw, when he picked up the boy, haunted him. Break knew the game has changed, somehow.

"Let's just say I'm curious, but you were right earlier, I am going to take his under my 'wing'," to emphasize his pint, Break made wings with his arms and hovered them over the boy. Looking at Raven's glare, Break pulled himself back to his regular position, and watched Sharon sleeping.

It still amused him to no end that cherry tea knocks her out more than any medicine known to man.

"After all, break outs from the Abyss are growing seeing from the number of cases we received just _this week_. I could use a helping hand," Break smiled, and the carriage stopped. It was barely morning when they got back to the manor, servants and maids were there to greet them, as the butler opened the carriage door.

He was a poor old man, and he was one of the few people on earth, Break could not force to work.

"Luke, have one of the maids take Sharon to her room, and get a doctor. Right away, any more time and I know this boy would die," The tired old man smiled fondly at the trio, Raven pulled a hat over his head as he passed the bloody clothes to one of the maids. Break made a noise from Raven's refusal to let go of Oz. "Also a doctor for the other boy."

"Right away,"

Break could only sit as Sharon was taken by one the most trustworthy maids on the estate to her room. She must be having a good dream, from the smile on her face, but what annoyed Break was that he couldn't move. His legs felt numb, but he knows if he moves he might kill the boy.

It was amusing seeing Raven struggling in not giving up Oz to one of the doctors, but he surrendered in the end. He could see Raven hovering over the doctor like a ghost.

"Always a defender for the weak and the confused, huh? Gilbert?" Another elderly doctor was walking over, making Break look at the wound once again. The boy stopped bleeding, but it was still too fresh.

"Five days. The first day: the nobles' languages, the second day: manners, the third day: culture, the fourth day: survival and spying, and the fifth day: killing. I will teach him everything you learned in the span of 10 years Gilbert, in five days." Break smiled, as the man finally came over. He yelled for some servants to move the boy and Break followed in suit.

"He will learn..." Break felt an odd shift in the air, it was getting hard to breath, and a sad, but understanding smile flashed in his mind.

"If that's what it takes to stay alive."

0o0o0o

Sorry. I got really sick. Not hospital sick, but sick I was going to collapse anywhere I go. Still am, but yeah at least something right? Right? Ugh, I might not upload for another two weeks seeing how things go. This is just a quick filler, I'm working on the other chapter, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M). There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change.

Same warnings, hate the sexuality of character then leave, and if you don't like OCs having some kind of major roles I won't be mad with a person deciding to tell me that's why they will not continue a story.

In fact, I knew that when writing this, there was an extreme possibility of that happening, but I didn't want the story to become so complicated by using the show's characters. So thank you for those, in the comments or private messages, who told me how they are honestly feeling about that.

This mentions racism.

This is Un-Beta.

Chapter 9

An Offer

"Wake up, sleep any longer and they will think you fell in a coma," A voice mused, pulling Tsuna out of his slumber. He looked around to find himself in an odd and yet a familiar setting. Getting up, Tsuna found a tattered brown robe around him, he pulled it up to find simple black garments.

The area he was in was very similar to the sunflower hill that haunted him for about half a year, but he was in a middle of floral topiary maze, the roses were lovely. Nice and red. Tsuna walked over to one, he had to look up at it, it must have barely bloomed recently. His mother would have liked that one, she loves roses. Reaching it out to pluck it, a hand gently grabbed around Tsuna's wrist.

Before Tsuna could let out a "Hieee!" he felt another hand gently petting his head behind him. "Not that one, it isn't rip yet." Putting his hand down, Tsuna turned around to be greeted with a warm smile, and slightly messy caramel brown hair.

"Hello, Tsuna-chan,"

"...Jaden..." It felt odd saying his name, giving a name to a man who was not suppose to be real, or alive, in front of him. As if feeling his anguish, Jaden gave out a low chuckle, his smile reminded Tsuna of Dino. So awkward and loveable. Jaden's eyes opened and he could see those flicks of gold, but he could see his mother's eyes, he saw pain beneath them too.

"You, don't want me here, huh?" Jaden mouth tightened and he took a deep breath as he looked around the maze. "It not that I don't want you here, it was that, none of this," he gestured his arms around the area and flopped his arms to his sides in frustration, "was suppose to happen."

Lips still tight, he took another deep breath before looking at Tsuna. "Did you suffer that much?"

Bringing his eyebrows together, Tsuna looked at Jaden, puzzled by his accusation. "What are you talking about?"

Jaden puckered out his lips, before wiping his mouth and gestured toward Tsuna, with a frown he said, "Being alone, other reasons too, really. Because, what saddens me is that _know _how to identify emotions that have haunted you for a long time." Tsuna merely frowned at him, he backed away from Jaden, but stopped as he felt the roses on his back.

"I-I don't understand what you are telling me," Jaden looked away as he heard the shutter, Tsuna felt his blood heading south, his hands were becoming cold.

"You know, ugh, what they said about evolution?" Tsuna frowned, and Jaden saw the disgust forming in the boy's eyes.

"Whites are superior? That's one for starter," Tsuna stated sarcastically, and his scowl on his face grew as Jaden's eyes lighten up, but in it he can see a message: I'm not them.

"Witty, really, though I understand. They don't want to lose the power they set up, if you put someone lower and you define this by telling them they are _naturally lower_, and they find out in reality they aren't? My, there would have been terrible wars, but what can a person do? After all, only white men could have done such work." He smiled as looked around the maze, once more.

_I knew showing him that memory would disturb him,_ Jaden mused in his head. However, he felt it was justified as he has so much to teach and show Tsuna, especially how to set foot in a world he unfortunately traveled upon.

"They were wrong. I always knew that, but what I wanted to say was the fight or flight response, when a person is scared their hands becomes cold," Jaden took out his hands clenching and unclenching them. "The blood travels to a person's legs so they can run, but what's funny was that you have my wife's anger."

"Gave you a hard time?" Tsuna sneered angrily at the man who had given him nightmares. How could the man act so easily around him? Tsuna gave a look of absolute confusion when Jaden started to laugh. The battered suit Tsuna saw Jaden wore before, when he was locked up, was pristine and clean. It started to wrinkle a little when Jaden clench his stomach as he was rolling laughter. Tears were coming out of his eyes, which he wiped away.

"I-I'm sorry, but that!" he clapped his hands together as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna trying to give him a hug. "Was exactly how my wife reacted for the first time when she got mad at me, that's so adorable." He continued to laugh and squeeze Tsuna as he started to pout.

"I'm not a woman!"

"Oh, come on! Be happy you have her beauty!" Jaden smile widen as Tsuna seemed to fumble around looking for the right words to say. "Though, I'm glad you look like him, because that way you can be safe."

"From who, and what are you-" Jaden physically turned Tsuna around to look back at the rose he was looking at before. "Let me explain to you, why I said that rose isn't ripe yet."

"Flowers are like people. Everyone is born with such a unique beauty, like what a bud holds, so innocent from the world, but when they bloom," He gestured to the recently bloomed flower. "They are categorized with whatever image they hold. They look so nice and neat, so clean to us, in order to hide the ugliness they could hide," Tsuna backed into Jaden's chest as he pulled on the rose's petals. He pulled it down enough to see insects feeding on the. "Some ugliness are made or caused, but that doesn't mean people have reached their full potential at this stage, some still have to bloom, while others have to age. " Jaden grabbed the rose and crushed it in his hand, while Tsuna tried his best to ignore the crunching noise made from it.

It sounded like those insects were screaming, before a disgusting crunching noise was made.

"But sometimes we have to lose something in order to prosper, and sometimes it almost becomes the only route we could take," Jaden unclenched his hand as black goo fell from his hand. "Even if we lose everything, even a friend, a family member, or something so simple and dear to us, we can't let that darkness win." That sadness was manifesting at an alarming rate in Jaden's eyes, all Tsuna could see was his mother.

How his mother would get that look when his father was pissed drunk on the floor, and she would clean it up. Again and again and again. That look of wanting to spend time with him was always cut short since the man drank himself to sleep and was gone the next day.

Tsuna saw his mother, in the man. That look of regret and wanting to do more. The thoughts of all the should haves, could haves, and even all the would haves were swirling in the man's eyes, those golden flakes becoming more pronounce. He was lost in a memory.

Conflicted if Tsuna should call out for him, he reverted back to his child like methods and tugged on Jaden's sleeved. Blinking his thoughts away Jaden looked at Tsuna with wide eyes before giving him a smile.

"Forgive me, I was lost in a thought."

"It was a bad one, wasn't it?"

"One would say so, " Jaden went past Tsuna and grabbed some roses, pulling them out of the maze walls. Tsuna started to follow him, not feeling comfortable of being left in the maze. Tsuna looked away for a moment, when he thought he heard a carriage stop, to find Jaden filling a small basket with different color roses, some with colors Tsuna knew wasn't possible to form naturally.

"What are you doing?"

"Gardening,"

"Then why are you pulling out the roses?" At that Jaden turned around and fluffed his hair, laughing. "I'm making tea, silly child."

"Tea! With roses?!"

"Of course! They taste lovely, see if I wanted the flowers to be flowers I would leave them alone, and if I need them to be something else I will use them, with permission of course. " Tsuna paled at the implied statement, Jaden asks the roses if he can turn them into tea. Not paying any mind to Tsuna, Jaden walked him to a little table under a tree.

"Sit," On command Tsuna sat as he watched Jaden pulling the head of the roses off and putting them in a tea cup.

"Normally, I would crush them in my hands, but since we have such a sort amount of time, I have to make this quick." Tsuna saw him putting red, yellow, orange, blue, and pink petals into the cup before he got a piece of wood and stated to crush the petals in the cup. Tsuna could only stare as all the logic he retained was flying out his brain at the scene, he has seen weird and unusual things in his life, but this was marching to the top.

Jaden grabbed a jar of water and poured it in the cup, handing it over to Tsuna. Expecting to find a murky color, Tsuna was surprised to find a sunset like coloring in his tea, he looked at Jaden who merely nodded at him to take a sip. Drinking it, Tsuna was a bit alarm it tasted more like cherries and apples.

"Well, that should help your wound," Tsuna almost spat out his drink when he remembered his injury.

"How did you know that?!" Jaden shook his head, as if that wasn't relevant. "Tsuna, I believe we'd already established I've been with you for a while."

"But why me?"

"Why not you?" If Tsuna wasn't Tsuna he would have smacked Jaden. "I'm Dame-Tsuna!"

"You are Tsunayoshi Sawada," the anger in Jaden's eyes was frightening, "I don't want to hear you think that way anymore, okay?" Jaden's voice became gentle, and that feeling of a grandfather figure was coming back in Tsuna's chest.

"Why me, though? Why did they send me here?"

"Believe me when I say this, this shouldn't be happening to you," Jaden's frown and sorrow made it far more apparent he wasn't lying.

"Where's Oz, Alice, and Blake?" Jaden's brown eyebrows went missing as he was surprised Tsuna mentioned them.

"Asleep. Recovering, but Tsuna listen to me very carefully," Tsuna nodded, but Jaden surprised him by pulling him up and giving him a hug. "Everything you do from now on, do it with causation and skepticism, be careful of who you trust."

Pushing out of the embrace, Tsuna looked frustrated. No one was giving him a straight answer, those who attacked him and his friends, the place he and Oz were dragged to, Blake and Alice, and the Primo attacking him. Now Jaden, a man who caused him nightmares was treating him as if he was his child and expected him to go along with this madness.

It wasn't fair.

_Why does all of this bullshit happen to me? _Tsuna yelled in his mind. He was so angry he didn't notice he started to yell his thoughts out.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?!" Stomping around Tsuna was unleashing his rage and frustration, but Jaden simply watched him. "Why isn't anyone telling me anything, huh?!"

"Is this fun?! Not telling me I'm going to be a mafia boss? That my father left my mom and me for years because he decided to join the Vongola? Where was our say?! Why can't I ever have a say in any of this stuff?!" Sliding down, Tsuna started to exhale rapidly, all the pent up anger was going away.

Jaden merely watched.

"Why am I here? Where did they take me? What happened to my friends? What happened to Oz, Alice, and Blake, huh?" Breathing in and out Tsuna's voice started to become horse.

"You know, I held a lot of anger too. Like you all I could do is watch and see what happened," Jaden sat next to Tsuna who scooted away from him, but Jaden didn't seem to mind. "I promised to protect my family, but like everything, it fell apart just by a moment,"

"Is this about Jack?" Jaden looked at Tsuna, who gave him a pitiful look. "You showed me your dream, remember?"

"No, he's related to other important things, but my speech was about the family I'd made," Tsuna looked puzzled as Jaden had a faraway smile on his face. "I'd promised to protect my family, and lately I failed in doing that, but now," Jaden gave a warm smile to Tsuna making him blush.

_This man_...Tsuna thought, as his cheeks continued to redden in color.

"I can do that, and Tsuna like that you can learn no matter how hard and bleak your life can become, you will overcome that, one day."

"Who are you to me?" The nagging feeling was coming back in the back of his head.

"To me at least, you're precious and I want to help you as much as I can," He gave a sad smiled again, and Tsuna was starting to be frustrated from seeing that look.

"Then tell me, what's going on and why do you make that pitiful face?" Jaden smiled before chucking a bit.

"I keep thinking how stupid this all began, no, what this began _for_." Jaden motioned Tsuna over, and slowly, but surly he did. "You were dragged to the Abyss, a separate dimension, you can think of it as a type of prison. However, the biggest reasons to why you became involved...I can't explain in, at least right now. Think of me as a hypocrite if you want or worse, but I can't tell you everything because most of my facts are hypothesis, but I can tell you one thing."

"And what is that?"

"You are not in your time frame." Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the information, but widen at what Jaden said next. "The Abyss manipulates time, you can be dragged from whatever time and be let out in whatever time frame. You and Oz did escape, but in doing so, both of you entered into a different time frame. "

"That means..."

"You cannot go home, at least for the moment, until we can figure this out. But this is why I'm telling you to be on guard Tsuna." Too much in shock, Jaden had to shake the poor boy a couple of times. "You are in an era, where equality and everything you'd learned is nothing but a myth to these people. You are going to see things, a person should not see, but promise me one thing, okay?" Tsuna looked at him dazed, before nodding.

"Do not become something unrecognizable, keep that heart you hold," Jaden pleaded and gave the boy another hug.

It wasn't fair, Tsuna and the other children didn't deserve this, but that bastard had to ruin everything. Jaden had to fight back that smothering anger that was building up.

This nightmare has to end, one way or another.

A clock noise interrupted the two, causing Jaden to frown and sigh, loudly.

"Well, times up. You need to be careful about your injuries," Tsuna gasped as Jaden gave him a tighter hug, expecting the wound to hurt, but surprised to find it didn't. "Find, what you can on the Vessalius family, and be careful, not everything is what it seems."

"Wait! I still don't-"

"Beware those, whose is named after the keeper of man's fear and demise."

* * *

"Where's Tsuna!"

"Is that the boy's name?" Break asked the annoyed Oz. The boy was certainly confusing. One moment he was in joy to be home and finding out his family is safe, but quickly became worried when he discovered his companion was gone.

Well, the boy is somewhat creepy from the report Gilbert gave him. Break could smell that _whatever _ _darkness_ in that boy's eyes.

"Where. Is. He?" Oz gritted through his teeth. His patience was being tested, it was one thing in being relieved that he was home, but it was another to find his new friend missing.

"Bleeding to his heart contempt," Break replied with joy. It took a while for the occupants in the room to realize Break was joking or being sarcastic. Hopefully.

"What Break is trying to say," Sharon interrupted in order for Oz not to have a heart attack in the middle of eating. "The boy is recovering, he suffered very severe injuries."

"Ones that should've killed him." Emily chirped in. That puppet was disturbing Oz by the minute, he was trying to figure out how in the world Break was getting the puppet to talk. The man was already a mystery when Oz first saw him, his white hair was unusual, but what stole the cake was his red eye.

It felt as if the man was already analyzing him.

"So, what did happen in the Abyss?"

"We were being chased by some...chain...but Tsuna had a nasty gash on his stomach and side, it was really bad and he obviously lost a lot of blood before we met,"

"He didn't say how he got it?"

"I don't know. I don't speak his language and it seemed he barely understood me." Break frowned at that and put his white boots near the plate Oz was eating from. He moved it away, while looking around. Oz was not just disturbed by Break, but by Sharon and the man in the back. He looked too much like Gilbert, but Sharon seemed she wanted to say more that she is letting on.

Oz knew when a person did that. He has been in too many situations like that.

"Well, enough of that. So, what happened in the Abyss, exactly?"

"I-" A loud ringing noise echoed though the house, and Break stood up with a smile on his face.

"Oh, it's time to check on our guest!"

* * *

He felt sweaty. Opening his eyes, Tsuna looked around to find himself in a simple bed, there was nothing else in the room but a closet. The only light coming into the room was the moonlight shining through the window, but what did catch his attention was the noise ranging from a grandfather clock, which Tsuna was going to assume was from outside of his room.

"Where am I?" Tsuna questioned, but he highly wished he didn't move. There was an intense stinging sensation coming from his side, he looked down to find his side heavily bandaged up, and that he was left only in his boxers.

Lovely, really.

His brown eyes narrowed when there was a knock coming outside. He didn't know if he should answer it or not. But before answering, a man in almost pure white walked in.

His had chopped white hair with piece of his hair covering the left side of his face. His uniform (was what Tsuna is going to assume is a suit) is almost pure white . The only things that wasn't white was his purple shirt, blue doll, and red eye. Looking at his eye reminded him of Mukuro, but his eye was far redder than that of the purple pineapple.

They'd seen greater horror it seemed to scream at Tsuna.

_Who is he?_ That was the only thought swimming in Tsuna's head. He wasn't sure if the man could even understand him or was going to do something horrible to him, but the man didn't seem fazed by the boy's nervousness. He seemed prepared for it.

Break was a little sympathetic for the boy. He looked as if he seen a ghost, it made him want to laugh at the thought. But oh well, work had to be done. Carefully moving forward, Break walked over to Tsuna, sitting furthest from the boy as he could, Tsuna tensed, but Break kept his position.

This boy would never survive in this world. He was too jumpy, showing fear too quickly, and too confused by the look in his eyes.

Oh no, he wouldn't. Those people would have eaten him alive, or done so much worse to him.

"Tsuna-san? Is that your name?"

"Y-you speak Japanese?"

"Well, I did work for the Dutch for a while, but your dialect is different, but is Tsuna your name?"

"Yes. My name is Tsunayoshi." Break waved it off, signaling to Tsuna he was just going to call him by his nickname. The man unnerved him, it felt as if this man is going to be a greater force to reckoned than Reborn. And that thought scared Tsuna shitless.

"My name is Break Xerxes, but you may call me Break."

"Break-san?"

"No, just Break." He states sternly, and almost instantly Tsuna caught his message. This isn't Japan.

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

Tsuna laughed at that. He could feel something in the back of his head snapping or cracking. Something is breaking and its causing a migraine to form. "I'm obviously not home."

"That's correct you're in Europe. Now, would you be a doll and," Break pulls out a black rectangular device from his pocket and waved it in front of Tsuna. "Explain what this is?"

It took Tsuna a moment to squint in the darkness to realize that was his phone. Well, this won't end well, not at all.

_The boy isn't going to talk,_ Break scolded in his mind. Tsuna had that fish out of water look Gilbert had when Break first met him, and whatever this thing is, Tsuna seemed to have trouble explaining it. Well, it seemed his first hypothesis was correct at least.

"You don't have to explain to me right now, at least." Break smiled, and Tsuna knew it was fake. It was the same type of smile Byakuran put on his face before they fought, and Tsuna...He hated thinking about it.

"Does your injury still hurt?"

"My what?" Tsuna was so absorbed in his own musings that he didn't hear Break asking him about his wound. Once Break titled his head to the side, did Tsuna understand. His face must resemble a cherry at this rate, as he can feel his face burning.

"No, no, it doesn't." He was going to touch it, until Break grabbed his hand roughly, and it felt nothing like how Jaden held him. It wasn't warm or kind.

It was controlling.

"I wouldn't like the thought of you opening your wound again only to have our poor _elderly_ doctor come and repair it again," Break smile grew and Tsuna became alarm of the doll on the man's shoulder as it was pressed against him.

"Yeah! Do you have a thing against the elderly, kid?" The doll squeaked causing Tsuna to fly from his bed like a cat. Laughing, Break caught Tsuna in his almost naked glory and stormed out the room, dashing across hallways.

"That's Emily! She really nice when you get to know her!" Break said in delight and Tsuna buried himself in the man's jacket. It was far too cold for his taste and another thing...

_I don't want to know her!_ Tsuna yelled in his mind, as he felt the doll touch his forehead every now and then from the constant skip in Break's step. Break must have noticed Tsuna shivering, as he placed Tsuna on an equally cold table in a random hall way. He took of his coat and threw it at Tsuna, making him rip it off as if the offending article of clothing was chocking him.

"Wear it, if you don't want to get sick. Honestly, maybe we should have left you to die," Tsuna didn't glare as Break thought he would. He held a shadow look, his head downcast, as if he accepted this fact. Either the boy thought to lowly of himself or he was to nice to glare at Break. It better be the latter, but either way Break would have to change that attitude.

_He's never going to survive in this world_, Break took a mental note as Tsuna finally puts on his jacket. It was far too big on him, and Break is an averaged size man, if he says so.

"What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He sounded exhausted and it wasn't from the wound. No, it was from something else, the boy hasn't been sleeping well, and for a long time. He hasn't been eating well either, as he could see some of his ribs poking out, or maybe his body functions...A frown made its way on to Break's face when he realization struck him.

"Nothing, let's just go." His other hypothesis came correct as well, he's going to have to check that if that's the case. Picking the boy up reminded him of Sharon, way to light, all you could see was a patch of his brown hair as Tsuna seemed to be engulf by Break's jacket.

Tsuna on the other hand, was not having the time of his life.

_What does he put in here? Jam? Candies? Anything sweet in general? _Tsuna wanted to voice out. It smelled nice, but it made him want to puke. His body feels ill, and he doubts it was from the nightmares, he couldn't sleep and he knew it messed with his metabolism, but he didn't feel this bad.

Why? Why did he feel he couldn't even move his arms? Or legs? He feels embarrassed that he has to make a stranger take care of him. Even if he was a tad creepy, but he was so much like _them. _He misses his friends.

_Is that a bird singing?_ Tsuna groggily thought as sleep was overcoming him.

Break shoved Tsuna up, so his head was resting on his shoulder, and knocked on the door. Raven or Gilbert, (as he hated to be called at least anywhere near Oz) opened the door to find Break pulling him into the hallway. Tsuna started to breath too shallowly for Break's or Gilbert's liking.

"What?" Gilbert paled as he saw Tsuna and looked accusingly at Break. "_What did you do?!_" Gilbert hissed quietly to ensure Oz didn't hear him, but Break merely waved him off.

"Let's just say, I think I know where our little friend disappeared off to," If Gilbert could become anymore paler, he would become transparent.

"Get Oz, tell him he can look over Tsuna, for the moment, and get him dressed when he wakes up. However," Break flicked Gilbert's hat. "Before that I need you to remove _that _from him, and then when those two are settle they are going back to that room so we can continue with our investigation."

"Fine, but why the rush?"

"Oh, the bird has to clean up his mistake!" Emily shouted causing Gilbert to hiss at the doll, but Break kept his frown. He moved back, Gilbert knew Break was angered by this new development. To think Raven sent one of its creatures to attack the boy, but why?

"I will be a day behind, that means I will have to speed up the boy's progress,"

"Wait, progress? Did you already-" Break scoffed, as he had to shove Tsuna up again, while ignoring the ruckus Oz was making from the questions he kept asking Sharon in the back in order to understand what was going on. Oh, the boy was already getting riled up for no reason already.

"It's an offer he knows he can't refuse. If he wants to stay alive at least."

0o0o0o

Yeah, I got sick. Again. So I'm putting what I have here, I hate how slow this is, but yeah. Break is like the Reborn here, so he's really important. Ugh, by chapter 10 (I feel so bad to how late the story has to pick up) Tsuna will gain his sea legs so to speak.

Oh questions!

What time period do you guys think this takes place in?

Also, what is Jaden's role?

Last, What's your theories to why Tsuna was thrown into the Abyss?

These are some of the popular questions I get, so I though it would be fun to ask.

Bye people, review, question, have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: The level of cursing in this story made me believe it should be T rated, but there will be gore and possible broken or severely twisted characters in the future, so for those I will rate (M). There are twists in this story so it may be consider an AU, it will not follow the story line for either show accordingly. Some facts about the characters will change.

Same warnings, hate the sexuality of character then leave, and if you don't like OCs having some kind of major roles I won't be mad with a person deciding to tell me that's why they will not continue a story.

Important note at the end, please read it.

This mentions racism and cursing.

This is Un-Beta.

Chapter 10

Ready to Sign?

"What did you two do to him?" Sharon asked in mild terror when Tsuna was brought back to his room. If Sharon had not just seen Tsuna entering, unconsciously, into a room with Break and Raven, she would have never guessed it was the same boy they brought back. He was too thin, his bones far too pronounced for her liking, and it was as if the muscles were drained out of his body, leaving his skin to cling on to his bones.

What on earth happen?

The boy did not look like a skeleton when they first found him, abet he was dehydrated and was badly wounded, but he did not look like he was at death's door when they first found him. Break stated he and Raven had to take some extra measures before they could fully interrogate the two.

Entering the guest bedroom she had happily let Tsuna use until he recovered, and if he wished to move later, Tsuna looked tinier than before. Her purple eyes darted from Tsuna to the door, panicking on what she would have to tell Oz. The green eyed boy was on edge when she told him Break went to see Tsuna, alone. Oz would no doubt enter in a state of panic, if not worse, if he found out the increasingly alarming situation of his friend. Tsuna was literally eroding away in front of Sharon's eyes.

As if sensing her distress, Break took a glance at Sharon before looking at Gilbert, who had his head down in shame at Sharon's question, and sighed. It was nice to finally figure out whatever the thing Raven sent out was, but it was highly annoying that Break had underestimated the power of Raven and that he had to deal with it too. Frowning at the thought, Break took a note to have Gilbert reevaluated later in order to check what went wrong with Raven.

"Gilbert will talk to Oz, I need to talk to you for a moment Sharon," Break stated, and with no word of protest from either he continued on. "_Raven_," Break states almost mockingly at Gilbert, but even he, Gilbert, could hear the irritation leaking out of Break's voice despite his "cheery" smile. "You may go now."

Nodding at Break, Gilbert simply walked out the door bowing slightly at Sharon and then, for a moment or two as he was closing the door, Gilbert stared at Tsuna and listened to his weak breathing.

He will always deny to Break he was jealous of Tsuna for staying with Oz in the Abyss, but if he was...then Gilbert just realized how stupid he really is, even after a decade of suffering.

Sharon led out a breath she was holding, the tension in the room lessened but the feeling was still there. She didn't like it, it reminded her of the days she first met Break, the Break she knew now made her smile and would do whatever it took to make her happy just like an older brother, in her definition of it.

"Gilbert," Break breathed out slowly as if trying to control a growing anger. He gripped his knees as he hunched at the corner to Tsuna's bed, his jacket missing as it became one of the many blankets Tsuna was using but the clothes he wore underneath were tainted by blood, sweat, and ripped fabric. "He took out a clone of Raven out of Tsuna."

"A clone?"

"_A Clone!_" Break continued to sneer with a large frown on his face. He bare his fangs at the memory, maybe he should have tortured the thing rather than simply killing it. "Of all things, Raven wasn't known to command such a power nor had Raven ever disobeyed Gilbert."

Sharon could see that Break wasn't mad at Gilbert, he was mad at himself. He didn't know and serious complications arose due to this small mistake. Tsuna is dying.

"Then what happened to Tsuna?"

"The clone attached itself, _into_ the boy." Break gave out a huffed laughed. "No wonder whatever chain he bonded with didn't consume him, like what happened to Oz. The clone was consuming the chain's extra powers, and once he was done with that..." Break turned his head towards Tsuna who was still breathing to quietly for Sharon's liking.

"He needed to eat some more..." Sharon hugged herself at the realization of the statement. The clone was feasting off Tsuna's energy the entire time he was in her residency. But then...

"Was it eating his body?" Sharon asked in horror and to that Break dramatically rubbed his face.

"In a way yes, the clone was eating his energy, but also the vital processes of body, once that began his body was shutting down on itself, ironically, to keep itself alive. Just think of that _thing_ as a parasite."

"Break," Sharon stated warningly. "What happened to Tsuna was not your fault, none of us knew about-" Break laughed and waved his hand dismissively at Sharon. "Believe me that is not what's upsetting me. What is in fact is the delay that is being caused by this ruckus and nonsense, the boy," He motioned to Tsuna who seemed to be regaining some color back, "_will_ joins Pandora. Everything was suppose to go with just Oz, now we have an outsider involved and I will take advantage of it as much as I can."

"_Break_," Sharon said hotly, boiling actually, at the white haired man. "He's a human being and a child, besides how do we know if he has any part with this riddle?!" Sharon ranted in trying to defend Tsuna, she has never witnessed Break's methods when training others, but she knows when Break demands perfection and schedules he wants the best of it.

"Ha! In all respect, my lady, but is he even considered a human being here? By the law? Because I do recall certain Noble Houses passing laws limiting the rights of minorities!" Sharon frowned at the statement, it angered her grandmother to the core when it passed. Helping other countries maintain their territories and controlling the mines within theirs just lead to further political cultural disasters and policies to be passed.

"Besides I don't believe in coincidences. Tsuna did not _happen_ to enter the Abyss for no reason. Tsuna did not _happen_ to meet Oz when the Abyss is so vast, far more than this world. As well the Baskervilles, who I am betting caused this, did not _happen_ to throw two boys into the Abyss with no connections with chains just for giggles though I wouldn't put it past those bastards." Breaks deducted, he was tired and he wanted to get some sleep.

Before Sharon could further question him, both looked at the direction of the door from a noise breaking outside.

"Where's Tsuna?! Let me see him!" Break rolled his eye, Oz could be so unpredictable that it actually made him predictable in certain situations.

"Will you knock it out?! You'll see him in a moment!" Break just knew his remaining eye would fall out if he rolled his eye like that again. Those two damn idiots...

"Sirs, if I may interrupt? You are creating a mess in a lady's home." Oh, Luke. Break actually forgot the man was still here, luckily for the man, Break appreciates his work and for caring for Sharon to the best of his ability before Break arrived.

Looking at Sharon he gave her a smile but she knew better, it was dry. Break was tired but he moved his neck in a way to signal her to go outside, knowing full well Oz would barge into the room if Break left rather than Sharon.

She sighed at him and left, grateful Break fell back on the bed to breath in a sigh of relief. He looked at Tsuna who was still unconscious and laughed at the sight. The boy still doesn't understand how entangled he has become with this story. The poor child would most likely lose his mind, just like all those before him.

How pitiful.

"Still, that doesn't explain why the bird attached itself to you." Break said, as if Tsuna would wake up and answer him. "_Yo estoy haciendo este por el! __El quería el-_ What was he going to say next? Maybe I should have kept him alive, do you think I should have kept him alive?" Break said once again addressing Tsuna. "After all, as your teacher, you need to learn to start taking in everything, use everything around you, and then start question everything that's how you will survive here."

Tsuna still asleep answered him with his breathing causing Break to rub his face in frustration. "Yeah _survive_, as you are doing right now." Shaking his head he gave one last look at the sick boy.

"Night kid."

* * *

"Tsuna! Wake up!" A voice ordered Tsuna out of his sleep. It didn't feel as if he was asleep, but merely closed his eyes and his body paralyzed itself, leaving himself eternally awake inside. Tsuna didn't hear anything in his "sleep" but he didn't feel he gotten any rest, he actually felt more tired and exhausted.

"Hey, wake up!" The same voice hissed once more, forcing Tsuna to open his eyes only to find worried red eyes. "Blake?"

"Yeah. Geez I thought you entered into a coma!" Blake exclaimed as he sat next to Tsuna. "Also Tsuna, for both yours and my sake, let's not pick a fight with Break, yeah?" Tsuna was puzzled by the request but Blake's stern expression made him agree. Once he had his vision back he noticed he was back in the same room he first woke up in, but when he tried moving any of his limbs a burning pain shot through his body.

"Oh, I guess I still have to heal you," Blake pushed Tsuna gently back to bed. "You had some "surgery" and your body is trying to adjust." Tsuna's eyes widen and he launched himself upright staring at Blake straight in the eye.

"_Surgery_?!" Tsuna half shouted with Blake trying to quite him down by putting his hand on Tsuna's mouth.

"It was not like they took out any of your body parts out, just a," Blake seemed to bite his lips as if looking for the right word to explain this. "_Tumor_." Blake watched as Tsuna's expression morphed from a period of confusion to absolute horror, realizing he was about to scream Blake once again covered Tsuna's mouth.

"Shh!" Blake all but shouted at him. "Alice and Oz are a couple rooms from us, can you hear them?" Struck by the sudden, and yet odd question, Tsuna stayed stilled, Blake's hand on his mouth long forgotten, tried to listen. It was dead silent, until he heard distant sounds but one of the sounds was similar to the noise Oz's makes when he is surprised.

He nodded.

"Okay, some of your hearing came back, ugh," Blake moved around, finally taking his hand off Tsuna's mouth, and was shifting on the side he was sitting next to Tsuna looking for something. His red eyes seemed to glow a bit in the dark, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he should be in awe or scared by them, but he watched in semi-amusement as Blake's eyes widen and narrowed in glee.

"Do you see that portrait, or the frame of it?" He questioned and Tsuna understood, from the actions Blake made when he talked, to simply nod.

"Good. That means your sight is okay," Tsuna didn't like the frown that adorned Blake's face. "But, your body still need to adjust what it just went through and I don't think they will like or, actually, understand what has happened." It took a while to for Tsuna to see that Blake was no longer talking to him, but to himself.

"Blake, what's going on?" Tsuna stated. He was tired with this beating around the bush nonsense, and it upset him to the core that something that has plagued him since he was a child was following him now too. "No more games," he stated sternly and Blake watched with a hint of amusement, but mostly surprise, as Tsuna took on a commanding figure. "Tell me what is going on, please."

It was as if ice was dumped on top of Blake at Tsuna's change in tone. Tsuna held an air of confidence, for a moment or two, a fire sparked in his brown caramel eyes but once he used that "please" Tsuna was no longer this large figure Blake saw morph in front of him. He lured him in, told him they are on equal level, but most of all he showed he was not ordering Blake to tell him, but was _asking _him, as a friend, for the truth. Blake has seen that look too much and with a certain individual.

The look of not knowing. It was uncanny to hers, to Alice's.

"Fine." Like that Tsuna bounced up in a new found joy, so profound Blake took a moment and had rethink what he was going to say. "But," Tsuna deflated in front of him and a chuckle left his lips. "What I am telling you are all hypotheses, some are facts, but I-"

"You want to be certain?"

"Exactly." Tsuna tighten his lips as he remembered Jaden's demeanor. The way he dodged his questions or changed the subject, the way he had to admit he couldn't share the truth because there might not even _be _a truth. There was the fear of being wronged but unlike Blake's eyes which contained a look of annoyance at _the chance_ of being wronged, it was vastly different from Jaden's. The look in Jaden's eyes, the frowns, the distant expressions, Jaden _knows_ the consequences of being wrong.

Tsuna knew he would find out one day, but when that day comes...how ready will he be? Will he cower as he did with Reborn? Will he run and squeal in fear as he tried to avoid his problem? Will he blame himself or view himself as too weak to know such information? Or will he change?

Tsuna jolted when he heard a snapping noise in front of him but arched his back slightly at the burning sensation caused by his movements. "Don't zone out on me, and maybe then, you won't have those burning sensations." Blake teased. Out of pity he placed his hand on Tsuna's neck rubbing it gently, yet Tsuna could see in the corner of his eye the purple lighting, an odd power he has seen only Blake posse, heal him.

"Don't move, well not like that at least." Blake teased, trying desperately to lighten the mood. It was becoming overbearing as he kept looking at the door. His hearing is keen, but he could _feel_ something blocking, no, muffling his sense resulting in him only hearing part of the conversations. He had to think fast when Alice, not will, but when, messes up and reveals herself. Just like old times.

Blake looked back at Tsuna studying how those big brown eyes were watching him, intently. Poor kid, his features gave him the appearance of a cute girl than a boy and seeing which time frame he entered in Blake knew he would have to protect Tsuna constantly. But unlike his first judgment of the boy he had shown his worth , if he has realized it or not, but being able to defend oneself physically was different from defending oneself emotionally. One false move, one traumatic experience, or just something bad in generally could cause something in Tsuna to snap, he had to adapt and accept this world.

If not, then the world will consume him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Tsuna stated thinly. "Why I was thrown here and where I am. Why those people threw me in here and who they were? About you," Blake narrowed his eyes a little but breathed a bit to control himself. He hates talking about himself. "About Alice, and Oz. These people who found me, what happened to me, and the Abyss." He finished, or so it seemed until Tsuna stared at Blake intently.

"And everything else you know up until this point." Blake thought to himself for a moment and Tsuna felt he was so close to strangling the boy if he told, no if _anyone _decided to, tell him one more time that they were going to withhold information again.

"I guess we have time, but listen I can't-"

"I know, you can't guarantee that everything you say is true."

"Good, so don't cling on what I'm about to tell you as if it's godly." Blake warned and Tsuna saw the reason why Blake didn't want to tell him anything. He didn't want to give him false hope. Tsuna placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the burning sensation running through his body once more and smiled at him. "I understand Blake."

"Your accent got better," Blake teased. He smiled and Tsuna could see that some of his unnaturally straight, white and gray, teeth were incredibly sharp. His canines were far more sharper than that of a normal individual.

Waking up from his thoughts, Tsuna pouted at him. "Blake," he warned, "please."

"Sorry." He deflated a bit. "I can't answer why they'd sent you to the Abyss, those people, but I can tell you who they are." Tsuna looked up a tad eagerly, but Blake could see the look of fear creeping up his eyes. These aren't people Tsuna had dealt with in the past, yes he was sent to the future and came out of it alive...but this time he was sent to the past with people who fought with more than just flames.

"The people who threw you in here are from the Baskerville Family."

"Baskerville?"

"Yeah, they used to be one of the Great Noble Houses, in this country, which I will explain in the moment." Blake bit his lip a bit as he tried to gather some information. "Alice likes to call them the Grim Reapers, for their duties. They send poor unfortunate souls, such as yourself, to the Abyss and from your own experience you can probably see that," Tsuna gulped a bit. "People die."

"Now before you start, this family have been doing this for _years_," Blake took a breather as he felt more and more uncomfortable with the subject making Tsuna suspicious at his behavior. "I don't know why, but all I know are that they are looking for the Will of the Abyss."

"What's this Will, and why are you so," red eyes were on him in less in a second, "...nervous about talking about this?" Tsuna timidly stated. Blake had more mood swings than Reborn surprisingly.

"We had bad run ins with them." His eyes became more red by the second, resembling blood. "They are worth less than they appear."

"You and Alice?" Blake smiled and looked at Tsuna with the softest expression he had seen on the boy's face thus far. "Yeah, she's nice Tsuna. Don't get that wrong, she's a bit...eccentric, but that's because she doesn't understand how things are and she's my sister, in a sense, so as her older brother I gotta protect her."

"Yeah, um," Tsuna wanted to change the subject talking about family made him sick. He missed his family to much to bare. "What about this country and how do you know about the Baskerville?" Blake nodded and sharply turned to the door, but shook his head as if it was nothing and answered him.

"I know the saying is to kill two birds with one stone, but I guess I can kill all your questions with one stone."

"Isn't the whole purpose of us talking is to get rid of my questions?" Tsuna smirked, and had Tsuna not been injured Blake would have ruffed him up a bit.

"Hush. Break was telling the truth when he said you are in Europe. This county is not like other countries and in a very different way."

"What way is that?" Blake stiffed for a minute until he stopped. He looked at the door and a panicked expression blossomed onto his face. Blake suddenly lunged for him, and with an panicked tone stated, "Tsuna go to sleep now!"

"Now calm down children, lying won't be necessary." Alarmed by the new voice, Tsuna turned to the door to find Break standing. His jacket was gone, and Tsuna moved the blanket to find it was one of the blankets he was using. He would had offered to give it back, but Break's "cheery" expression told him not to antagonize him and he wasn't sure if that was his instincts or his hyper-dying will acting up.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Blake yelled at Break not believing the man was so quiet that not even his own superior hearing had missed him. Break smiled at the black haired boy but he kept his gaze at Tsuna. "This is Miss. Sharon's home, one of her homes, courtesy of the Rainsworth Family, one of the Great Noble Families."

Blake hissed at the man, he made a noise that Tsuna rationalized no human being could ever have made. It sounded monstrous.

"To answer for our lovely _friend_ here," Blake moved closer to Tsuna as Break continued on talking. "We have a Dukedom."

"Dukedom?" Tsuna questioned at Blake, but he could see that Blake's eyes were still on Break's. Both have red eyes, but there was something different. Break's eyes were obviously a tad lighter than Blake's but it seemed to hold something darker in those eyes, well eye, as he noticed one of Break's eyes was covered by his hair.

"It means that the nobles rule this country," Blake was still looking at Break. "With an iron fist of course."

"Oh please, " Break waved his hand dismissively, and almost childishly, at Blake. "We do have a type of parliament."

"One filled with only nobles." Blake countered. Break shrugged before walking over to the two of them, Blake immediately place an arm in front of Tsuna in a protective manner as Tsuna moved a bit closer to him.

"Well go on, tell him what year this is." Blake made a face at Break's order and Tsuna saw in his eyes he was telling Break to _fuck off_. "Oh, you won't? Then I will." Smiling Break looked at Tsuna with a smile that would rival the Cherisher Cat's.

"You are in the 19th century, child. Or to explain it a bit better, the early years of the 1800s." Break watched as the color was draining from Tsuna's face. What Jaden said was true. He wasn't going home, he was sent to the past, and there's no way out.

"Why are you here?" Blake interrupted and Break merely smiled at him. "The lovely lady revealed herself, and made a mess of the dining room. I thought I could talk to her friends and see if there was any way to make up for this matter," Blake's eyes widen, "also I just stated this is my master's home."

Tsuna could sense Blake was about to pounce on him, but he entwined his fingers into Blake's hand. Blake glanced at Tsuna for a moment and breathed in and out, trying to calm down his anger, while showing his gratitude towards Tsuna for calming him down.

"So this is your chain." Tsuna looked at Break studying him and he could see that sly smile that was far too similar to Reborn's when he was up to something. Blake nodded at Break, but Tsuna, despite not fully understanding the information, could tell that this was not going to end well. Break moved toward them and if possible Blake was pressing his arm into Tsuna as if it was an invincible shield but Tsuna was trying not to be thrown off the bed by accident.

Break stopped at the other side of the bed and slowly sat down. He kept his gaze on Tsuna with that growing and annoying smile that Tsuna was quickly learning to hate. The bed dipped on both sides as Blake also sat next to Tsuna and pulled him close to him as a way to distant him farther from the fox looking Break.

"May I have my jacket back? It is awfully drafty in this old house." Break politely asked. Blake said nothing, however, Tsuna was not that naive he could feel the anger coursing through Blake as if he was connected to him on an emotional level. To calm him down Tsuna pressed into Blake's shoulder a bit, giving him a face full of his brown hair while he nodded. Carefully, as his instincts told him to watch Break for any hint of movement, he lifted the jacket from under the blanket and a little surprised to find it was wrapped around him like a cocoon. He worked to get it off him, his cheeks were flushing from embarrassment as he felt Break's gaze moved up and down his body, examining him, also he could smell that the jacket no longer smelled like sweets or like candies, it smelled like blood.

"Sorry...about the smell." Tsuna heard Blake "tched" in the back. _Shut up, please!_ He yelled, and for some strange reason Blake did just that. Perhaps it was his ever growing paranoia but Blake agitation was starting to suppress itself. He could have given a stronger facade had Blake not curled his fingers into Tsuna making him realize how strong Blake was, from a simple gesture alone.

"Don't worry, it will wash out." Break responded. Tsuna noticed that Emily was no longer on his shoulder and was terrified of the doll possibly truly being alive and walking around somewhere. Tsuna bend over and gave Break his jacket but the man did not grab it he simply stared at Tsuna. He was about to ask Break what was wrong, until he felt Blake shit next to him, violently. Suddenly Tsuna found himself pressed against Break who had his left arm holding him down tightly by the waist with his right arm somewhat pressing against his neck, effectively trapping him. Quickly Tsuna glanced to find where Blake was only to see him sprawled on the floor in his attempt to catch Tsuna before Break grabbed him.

Blake was facedown onto the bed, and during Break's snickering Tsuna was gaining the eerie sense from Blake. "Now _boy, _that's no way to grab someone." Break teased and he started to poke Tsuna's cheek making Tsuna grab onto his upper arm to make let him go. "Besides that would have done you no good, where would you have gone? The window? Even in the boy's condition?"

"_Leave him the fuck alone_." Tsuna really didn't believe in monsters until he was thrown into the Abyss. Had he never been thrown in he would never believed in them, except those in human forms like Reborn. But no, that voice that escaped Blake's lips, who was still face first in the bed, did not sound human. Tsuna didn't know if Break was startled or not, but Tsuna found himself in the Break's jacket again, as he was lifted by the candy man near the door.

Blake slowly looked up and Tsuna finally saw monsters were real. Blake no longer had human looking eyes, those eyes became snake like. His pupils turned from round to large silts watching him intensely only to be highlighted by his blood like coloring. His pale skin gave him a rough look in the moonlight, while his sneer revealed much larger teeth, sharpen to the point it would rip flesh off.

"Oh stop it," Break said unafraid. "You're scaring the poor boy." At the accusation, Tsuna found Blake's gaze on him, watching him. His eyes no longer held that rage toward Break but an unknown fear of being rejected. Tsuna stopped and wondered if that was the look he gave every day when he was growing up until he met Reborn? That pitying look that screamed for someone to say he was wanted?

"Tsuna, do you think I'm a monster?" Blake asked. His voice no longer held that horrifying tone, but Tsuna was trying to find the words for it. Meeting Blake was like meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto for the first time, he didn't understand how he could see himself be friends with him yet unlike his two friends he couldn't see himself turning Blake away. Especially for everything he had done for him.

"Not all monsters are bad." Tsuna said without thinking. He realized it as Blake's eyes shifted to being human-like, with his mouth gaping and he could feel Break staring at him.

"Kid, are you calling him a monster or not?" Break questioned. Honestly why did children answer like this? He had it with Sharon and Oz, now he was getting it from Tsuna.

"Well," Tsuna said quietly and unsurely. "If he believes he is a monster, than I'm telling him he's not scary to me at least and not all of them have to be bad." The tension seemed to lid up as Tsuna found himself turned around to face Break but lifted up in the air like a baby.

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna growled out, but squeaked as Break started to move him side to side in the air. Break seemed to ignore Tsuna's questions and looked over to Blake.

"When did you heal him?"

"After the surgery you two performed." Blake stated but then frowned once more. Tsuna couldn't see that Blake returned back to normal. "I didn't heal his stomach, it was already healed before I touched him but I did fix his body, to the best of my abilities." Tsuna narrowed his brows together, healing him? Blake never mentioned about his stomach or anything about his body. Suddenly the burning sensation came roaring back, causing him to have a spasm in Break's hold.

"Put him down! He's having side effects from the surgery!" Blake roared as Break quickly placed the boy back in bed.

"There's always something wrong with this kid, isn't there?"

"Yeah." Annoyed by the two, Tsuna was tempted to just blast them with his flames if only he knew how to trigger the flames of rage again. The two kept bickering back and forth and Tsuna thought he heard Oz, and now Alice, yelling in the next room over.

Break seemed to notice the noise too, as he had another one of his smiles on his face. He simply walked to the door causing Blake and Tsuna to look at each other but then back at Break who started to yell out some orders.

"Raven! Go get us some chairs and a table! With snacks and tea!" If both boys didn't see how dangerous Break truly was they would have simply passed him off as a crazed sugar-high loon.

"This is going to take awhile." The bastard smiled at them, even his eyes seemed to smile at them too.

For a moment or too, Tsuna wished Blake did pounced on Break earlier.

* * *

Tsuna found himself, bound this time by the blankets, in the bed and with Blake sitting to side of him in one of the chairs that Raven fellow brought. Break left a bit, stating how he had to calm down Oz and Alice and from seeing Blake's reaction earlier Alice must either have a nastier temper or have a far more violent temper than Blake.

"Tsuna," Blake said too quietly for Tsuna's taste. "Why did you say that earlier?"

"About what?" Tsuna questioned already had a sense about what Blake was talking about.

"My...the monster shit." Blake muttered. Tsuna laughed at Blake's foul mouth that was starting to remind him of Gokudera, but only a bit cleaner than his.

"'Cause I know the feeling of believing the worst of yourself." Tsuna started catching Blake's attention. "Every day I believed I was nothing but a worthless failure, and yet every day I hoped for someone to tell me I was wrong, or at least..." Blake snorted a bit before smiling.

"Tell you if you truly believe you are a failure, to at least realize even some failures succeed or there's nothing wrong with failing?"

"Yeah," Tsuna smiled knowingly. "Something like that." He turned to Blake giving him a small smile but Blake gaze did not waver.

"But I did scare you." Tsuna licked his lips and twirled his fingers, he knew it was mostly not in his best interest to lie to Blake. "Yeah, a bit, I never saw anything like that."

For a moment Tsuna thought Blake was going to yell at him, move away from him, or get mad at him, but he didn't do anything. He only stared and looked as if he was taking the information in a bit. Blake held on a blank expression until he moved back and took a long hard look at Tsuna.

"That's a chain for you, a dragon one at least." Tsuna sighed as he remembered something about Blake being a dragon, or something telling him he was.

He understood what chains were, but Tsuna still couldn't wrap his head around the concept that Blake was one of them too, same thing with Alice. He understood, from Blake's earlier explanation, that chains are beings born in the darkness yet Alice and Blake looked far too human, acted far too human, and talked far too human to be a chain. Yet why was he surprised? Mad Baby morphed into his friends and attacked him so it made sense Blake must have the same ability but it didn't make sense to why he chose this form or maybe it was due to Tsuna never seeing Blake as a full dragon. His changing processes were frightening and not for the faint of heart, but it made him a tad warm Blake was going through that for him.

There was something off with Blake and Alice. He had that feeling when he met the two but at first he dismissed it as paranoia, now it felt like there _is _something wrong.

_Jaden knows, he knows about this situation more than he is willing to tell me,_ Tsuna concluded. Tsuna knew the root of the problem was not just figuring why he was sent here or how to get home, but also about Jaden and Jack. There had to be, if not, then why did Jaden show him images about Jack? What did Jack do that was so bad?

"Oh, that's what you are!" Break somehow magically entered the room once again, causing Blake to leap in the air and block Tsuna again.

"I thought we went over this?" Break placed some candies, sweets, and other sugary like foods on the table with Emily now in toll. "I'm not here to harm you two, I'm here to talk."

"Blake, please, calm down." Tsuna pleaded and was glad as Blake sat back down, slowly, but he did.

"Thank you for your cooperation Tsuna," Tsuna blushed a bit in anger, the way he said his name made it seem even his own name was an insult. "And _Jabberwocky_."

Blake's red eyes light up and he bare his teeth at Break, he repressed it when Tsuna gave him a look.

"I'm Dragua."

"And you came here with B-Rabbit." Break stated sipping on his tea. He placed two on the edge, which was wise, and Blake smelled them before giving a red one to Tsuna.

"So Tsuna," Tsuna took a sip of his tea, a cherry one, before looking at Break. "How do you know the Primo of the Vongola Family?" At the question, Tsuna spat out his drink and started to cough. He closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes he found Break laughing at Blake who looked wide eyed at him soaked with the tea Tsuna spat out.

"If you don't like cherry, you could have said so..." Blake said, liquid dripping off him.

"No! It's not that!" Tsuna yelled incredibly. "How do you know about the Primo?! Or that I know him!" Tsuna realized he might have just fallen to a trap and he doesn't know the Primo that well.

"See, when you find a young boy who holds an uncanny resemblance to that Italian, you have to wonder," he took a sip again, "did the Primo had a kid? A bastard child? Does he have an unknown brother or family member? Or was it just coincidence?" Break stuffed some pastries into his mouth making Blake and Tsuna stuck out their tongues in disgust. "But when the said boy admits to knowing him, then you are getting somewhere," his mouth was full as he talked, "and I don't believe in coincidences."

"That's not all," Blake said while wiping his face and took one of the blankets Tsuna offered him, "what happened in the surgery also clued you in."

"Oh, yes, it did." Break went to consume the food the boys left untouched. They weren't hungry and Tsuna was feeling from the migraine forming. "The _thing_ was trying to feast on his flames, and the mafias are very careful in keeping those with flames under their jurisdiction. Or," he took another bite of his food before looking at Tsuna, a bit of pity wound up in his eyes, "got rid of those who didn't join."

"Aw, no flame users in Pandora?" Blake teased, enjoying flick of anger that went across Blake's face.

"Oh, wouldn't you know?" Break grabbed his cane that Tsuna didn't see before and started to twirl in his hands, "you've gave us a lot of trouble in the past Dragua."

"Tch, had you fools just left B-Rabbit alone we wouldn't be talking about this." Blake countered back.

"Why are there no flame users in this, Pandora thing?" Tsuna questioned. Blake snickered from how Tsuna referred Pandora as, and from Break's dramatic sigh as he dragged his face in belief.

"One boy, it's not _Pandora thing_," Tsuna pouted. "Second, usually those who are recruited in with flames die."

"They...just...die..." The words came out of Tsuna's mouth brokenly and Blake squeezed his hand as if telling him that wasn't going to happen to him. It did nothing to stop the panic flooding Tsuna's system.

"Why?" That was all he could ask Break.

"Easy, those of the Abyss hate or..." the white haired man looked at Blake for a moment, almost knowingly, "fear those with flames. They always attack those with flames first and quickly before they become a problem, thus leading to a major shortage of them in Pandora."

Break watched the boy for a moment. He seemed to gather the information well, and by how Dragua, or whatever name he uses, reacts toward Tsuna it made Break realize the dragon chain did not explain anything to Tsuna. Tsuna gave off the air, not of inferiority this time, but a need. A great one to cure the questions that were swimming in his little head.

"Pandora, is this country's government and security," Break announced. He ignored the chain's comment of how it was more of a puppet government, than a real government. "But what the people don't know is that we also deal with cases involving the Abyss but not just in this country but throughout Europe, and if needed, Asia, Africa, and even the Americas."

"But then how do you know the Primo?"

"It's not only the chains who have been bothering us, as I had implied before, the mafia have been in our hair when it involves flame users either they kill them or recruit them." Break cheerily said.

"And the Primo approves of this?" Break narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, was the boy not understanding this?

"The Primo, or Giotto, is a curious figure," Break said and Blake started to share the same look as Tsuna. "He believes he can bring out a good mafia." Tsuna cringed at how dismissive Break was of the topic.

"It doesn't sound impossible."

Break laughed a little before shaking his head at the boy. "It is _impossible_, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how much he sacrifices, I am not a fool to the nature of man and to the nature of hypocrites."

"What are you going on-" Break interrupted again but his laughter was stronger this time and Blake was giving Tsuna a funny look, had Break not been laughing Tsuna would have been chuckling at how it was now Blake who was confused.

"You _naive child_!" Break chuckled out between his laughter. "Once he steps down there will no doubt be a time when the Vongola Family will spill nothing but _blood_! Once blood has spilled you can longer promote peace! To promote peace but to kill, to promote peace but to destroy, to promote as some savior in the darkness who will save the poor and innocent and the abuse but refuse one or if not all of them? Such hypocrisy will only spread and stain generations to come."

Tsuna felt the blood draining from his face and rushing to his legs. _This was a bad idea telling him I knew the Primo, who I knew when he died!_ Tsuna screamed in his head, Blake was terrifying in his form when angry and Tsuna wondered if Reborn would have ever been this terrifying, had he been in his adult form. Break's hair was tossed, his red, visible, eye narrowed into silts and his pupil looked as if it was blown wide from anger.

"What did they do to you?" Tsuna covered his mouth as the question flew out before he even realized what he said. Break eyes went wide before going back to normal, he placed two of his fingers on the bridge of his noise, and breathed in and out. He calm down, but Blake and Tsuna watched as Break immediately regained his composure.

"It's not me they did anything too, it's _others_ who they'd harm." He shook his head before Break decide in the glory of the moment to place his can above Tsuna's head, Blake touched the cane to move it out of the way but jumped to the other side of the room as a blue aura erupted and scathed his hand.

"Uh, uh," Break teased. "Not so fast, Romeo, Juliet here needs to answer some of my questions and then I'll answer her questions." He purred at Blake's hisses and Tsuna's whimpers, but he was taken back a bit as Tsuna gripped onto the cane and lowered it the bed. Sure, he wasn't putting pressure on the cane but the boy was acting with a different persona all together.

"What questions do you want to know?" Tsuna asked strictly, despite him screaming in the inside. Break smiled as he enjoyed this little transformation. _Oh this going to be fun_, Break thought.

"For starters what's your connection to the Vongola and then later, maybe tomorrow, explain why did your condition improved so dramatically?" Break looked over at Blake, "Then you two can continue your talk."

"Tsuna don't." Blake warned.

"Blake don't worry this won't take long." Tsuna promised. _I hope..._

* * *

The conversation went very smooth, surprisingly. The conversation mainly dominated to how Tsuna knew the Vongola but in order to do that he had to explain his life story, and somehow the white hair bastard managed to convince Tsuna to explain everything. Tsuna honestly thought that Break would interrupt at certain points but he didn't. The only time the man interrupted was to have some clarification on a subject or if there was question that was nagging him.

Blake was dying on the floor laughing when Tsuna had to admit he was from the future, two-hundred years exactly. Break merely stared at Tsuna, blinked, and then demanded proof. Grateful his phone was still with him, Tsuna pulled it out and played one of the popular songs Mukuro, forcefully, uploaded into his phone. Break simply got up and walked out the door, Tsuna and Blake looked at one another and before Blake could offered to go get Break, they hear a smash and found Break walking back inside as if noting happened.

He said something about clearing his head.

However, the conversation became far too serious for Tsuna's and Blake's liking for different reasons when Tsuna confessed to being the decedent of the Primo and the 10th future boss of the Vongola Family. Tsuna saw the information shifting in Break's head, and he had that smile Reborn would flash at him too often when he was going to do something bad and dangerous to him. Blake on the other hand had a stern expression.

"So, it was, technically, your grandpa who attacked ya?" Blake said in disgust.

"He's not really my grandfather," Tsuna said in attempt to defend the Primo. "He's just my ancestor."

"Still family in my book," Blake countered.

"Children, calm down." Tsuna thought Break was doing the exact opposite at the moment. "But still it brings the question to how the Baskerville was able to go to the future and dragged the Primo and his followers with him."

"Friends..." Tsuna sneered.

"Comrades." Break said. Break looked over at Blake who had a shadow like look on his face. "You know how they did it, don't you?"

"Like I told Tsuna it's just a damn hypothesis!" Blake shouted, but his anger went away as he the pitiful look Tsuna gave him.

"Blake you promised." He pleaded. _I swear Tsuna is going to be the death of me!_ Blake thought before suppressing the urge to bang his head on the table.

"There's these orbs in the Abyss."

"Orbs?" Break said, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah," Blake scowled. "They'd appeared occasionally but the first time I have seen one was when there was a large disturbance in the Abyss."

"Disturbance?" Tsuna looked at Blake but the dragon merely nodded his head at Break who looked away for a moment. He seemed to be thinking if should tell him, but when Break looked at Blake he noticed that the dragon won't continue until he continued.

"About 30 years ago the Abyss ripped open."

"_Ripped open_?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes, almost a hundred creatures escaped before Pandora managed to close the entrance and kill all the creatures." Break looked at Blake. "Were these orbs the result of the Disturbance?"

"Who knows," Blake answered honestly. "These orbs were not in the Abyss before the Disturbance but after it they come now and then."

"Where were you during the Disturbance?"

"I don't know, orbs started to engulf some the chains and items in the Abyss," Blake said, "and before you ask me and Alice were both absorbed. We don't know what happened during the Disturbance."

"But Blake how do these orbs related to the Primo?" Tsuna asked.

"They must have bonded with him, that's the only thing I can come up with." Blake stated and he felt both the two staring at him, their eyes demanding more. "Look, there are three orbs, a violet one, a yellow one, and a white one."

"Let me guess they have different properties?" Break asked and Blake nodded.

"Exactly, out of the three the white orbs are rare to find alone. The violet orbs manipulates time, they seem to come from the lower regions of the Abyss as they can be found rising from the ground." Blake stated, "But all these orbs to have their powers unleashed to its fullest they must explode at the same time."

"Explode?"

"Yeah," Blake took a sip of his tea. "Like I was saying with the violet orbs they either accelerate or decrease time. Usually time is manipulated in the Abyss but when one herd of the violet orbs can explode and some poor soul is dragged into the Abyss at that moment 10 years could pass or even 5 minutes."

"These orbs seem pretty useless if the Abyss already accomplishes the same goal." Break committed.

"Yeah, you would think that, but these orbs are highly unstable and if something were to control it, look these orbs can control, well influence, time they might be able to-"

"Go to any time period?" Tsuna questioned and Blake nodded.

"In theory, " Blake clarified. "The yellow orbs bind items to the Abyss, while the white orbs..." he paused before looking at the two in question. "No one knows what they do, the yellow orbs seem useless too but the white orbs are found on top of the Abyss and seem to crowd around something. They do explode, but it's rare and violent."

"But, when you try to combine them they enter in a highly unstable form, which you guess it, they explode."

"So you tried it?" Break questioned, a bit too sternly for Tsuna's liking.

"No, but I've seen idiots who have and never made it out." Blake said sadly.

"Blake you're not saying that Giotto, the Primo, somehow managed to bond these orbs together?" Tsuna questioned. If Giotto had that would mean he had connections to the Abyss...

"That's what I believe. If he somehow control time or something and the Baskerville got to him, it would explain a lot." Blake said while picking up the cups and plates stacking them in the corner of the bed.

"That's more concerning, considering Pandora has no knowledge of any Vongola relations to the Abyss and the rumors spreading about the Primo stepping down and the Cozart Family moving." Break assessing the information given to him.

"Cozart?" Tsuna asked the name was familiar.

"That's a talk for another day." Break firmly said before picking up the stack Blake made and placed them outside. Blake and Tsuna heard a knock, and saw an old man poke his head in.

"Sir, Alice, Oz, and Raven will appear in five minutes." The butler said, making Break smile, one that was less odd than the ones he gave to Tsuna and Blake.

"Thank you Luke, you may go now." Break said softly. Break looked at the two and open the door to find Luke giving him a piece of paper. Break gave his thanks and moved toward Tsuna mainly.

"Now before I give this to you, Blake," Break watched him from the corner of his eye. "When Alice and Oz come in I will continue our conversation, but I need your cooperation both you and Tsuna are not allowed to tell Oz anything of what we talked about today."

"What? Why?" Tsuna asked a little mad he felt as if he was constantly being separated from Oz. Something was off and this was not just from being brought to a different time frame.

"In time, sign this." Break ordered and shoved a document at Tsuna. Tsuna was surprised to find the document written in Japanese but as he felt Blake looming over him Tsuna could only stare at Break.

"You want me to what?"

"Be my student. Saves time, saves money, and saves the reasons why Pandora doesn't have to claim you." Blake countered with a glee.

"Why would Pandora claim him? Tsuna did nothing wrong!" Blake stated in defending Tsuna but Break merely laughed at the two. The two acted like Sharon and Reim especially with Blake wrapping around Tsuna in order to protect him from Break. It was adorable.

"Here, Tsuna is one _illegal_, in immigration status and having an illegal contract with you. Two, you're right when it came to the notion the nobles protect their own, so they won't do anything severe to Oz, but I can't guarantee anything about Tsuna, especially with his connection with the Vongola"

"Oh, of course there's a _legal _way." Tsuna tuned out the bickering between the two. A ringing sensation blasted through his ears.

_Tsuna, trust me this man is not a monster. He may act like one but he is not, you are innocent, you've never seen true monsters only the misguided. _

Jaden.

_Then why won't you tell me anything? _Tsuna felt stupid asking by thought but he felt it was the only way how. He heard Jaden chuckle a bit before replying to him.

_Like Oz you must learn slowly and must see through a clear mind. Only then I can show you. I want to give you free will but I need you to see and learn for even I may be wrong._

_Jaden? _The sensation went away and he looked down at the contract. Tsuna gripped it in his hands and for a moment the noise in the room vanished and he could only hear his heartbeat. He had to do this, with his dying will screaming or not, he wants to go home, he wants to understand, and he wants to help Jaden. Break and Blake stopped bickering and looked at Tsuna as he gave a sad look towards the document but the expression changed to determination when he looked at the two.

"Ready to sign?" Break asked. Tsuna nodded and he passed a pen.

"You sure? I won't accept anything less and what you may witness will most like damage you." Break warned as Blake walked over to Tsuna. Blake kneeled at Tsuna, his red eyes looking at Tsuna questioningly.

"Tsuna are you sure? Break is right, this place is nothing like your home."

"I know," Tsuna began. "But I also know I will never go home unless I try and nothing will get better unless I do something," Tsuna looked over at Blake and then at Break, "Right?" Tsuna passed the document to Break before Blake had even the slightest chance of catching it.

"I'll have this send, but tomorrow we will start and by the next week I will send you out, do you understand this?" It was oddly endearing to see Break act like this, but it made the hair on Tsuna's neck rise as if Break was giving him an ultimatum to live or die.

"I do." It was all he said as Break slipped out the room to send the paper and get Alice, Oz, and Raven.

Once he left Blake looked Tsuna in the eye and said, "You do realize you sold your soul, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Tsuna squeezed Blake's shoulder as he got up. It was awkward as they hear shouting from the hallway and crashing. Tsuna laughed as he heard Blake muttered something about Alice and Oz.

"Real monsters, huh?" Tsuna repeated Jaden's words, scared of the feeling Jaden gave when he said it.

The man had seen evil...

"Tsuna!" Tsuna found himself tackled to the bed by Oz who was beaming with joy of being reunited with his new friend. Tsuna groaned as the burning sensation came back and he looked to see Alice arguing with Blake for being left with Break and then with Raven. It felt nice being with them and Tsuna had to stop Oz from bouncing on the bed too much, the room changed from a serious attitude to a joyous one. Alice sat by his side shouting how Oz, as being the most useless out of the four, was not permitted to be nearby Alice's, apparent, second man servant.

"Alice, we'd talked about this..." Blake growled, but Alice merely laughed as she pelted him with pillows. Tsuna merely laughed with Oz, but he could not get rid of Jaden's words.

There are real monsters, there's true evil...

0o0o0o

I'm so fucking sorry! I'm not sure you've guys know this but I put this warning on my profile page that states if I'm not updating I'm drowning in work. If so I will update once a month with long ass chapters such as this. I will be busy from this month to February (?) so please don't think I've abandon it.

Sorry my bad. I hope this chapter clears things up a bit.

Next chapter will focus a lot on Oz and Tsuna, but manly on Tsuna being "tutored" by Break and yes there will be time skips if not, then this story will be too long for my taste.

Bye! And I'm sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts

Warning: Same warnings, hate the sexuality of character then leave, and if you don't like OCs having some kind of major roles I won't be mad with a person deciding to tell me that's why they will not continue a story.

This mentions racism.

Author Note at the bottom.

This is Un-Beta.

Chapter 11

The First Step

Oz was seated in his respective desk as he fidgeted around as his greens eyes took in the destruction laying around him. The gaping hole left in the roof of the Reinsworth's mansion was far to pronounce for his liking, so large he could not ignore it for the life of him. He could only wait and replay the smile Sharon gave to him, Alice, Blake, and Tsuna when the hole was created. It felt as if he was waiting to die, even though he and Alice caused the least amount of damage to mansion, surprisingly.

That hole seemed to only grow as the days went by, but that may be lights playing tricks on his mind.

He hated this emotion that kept bubbling in his chest every now and then when he was reminded of one thing. How useless he was. How utterly useless he was, and how he kept growing jealous at how Alice, Break, and even Tsuna, who was still recovering, could defend themselves so easily.

Yet, he was more jealous of Tsuna. He hated it, even though he could not help but pity Tsuna in the same time as he was taken in as Break's student. Once the reality of the situation came to light, Oz immediately believed that Tsuna was somehow coaxed into such an agreement. In a way the boy was but Oz could not ignore the problems Break addressed to him, the problems tied to Tsuna due to his status in society and these problems could not be ignored.

Pandora would have destroyed Tsuna in less than a day for being an illegal contractor and Oz had no power to stop, no more than the power Sharon had. As well, how can he be jealous of a person he would not willing place himself in? At first, Oz ignored the screams and yelling but he could not keep ignoring them as the days went by. Same with the thumping, the sounds of beatings, and most of all the sounds of sighing and crying. Sharon came to him one night and told him, personally, Break demands the best out of whatever he could possess but his methods were highly unorthodox.

It felt as though, Sharon slapped some sense into Oz. Oz realized his jealous was so pathetic it did not only insulted his pride, but it was an insult to Tsuna. Tsuna did not ask for his power, Tsuna did not ask to be here, and Tsuna did not ask to be a student to a monster like Break. It infuriated him he felt that way about Tsuna, of being jealous of person who had, mentally, saved him in the Abyss had he never found Alice or Blake and had he never found Tsuna, he knew he would have gone mad. He retraced his steps and found his jealousy when Tsuna killed, or helped in the killing, the Trump but it grew when the "Hole Incident" occurred.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but they found themselves in the main lobby where Alice was in an extremely heated argument with Break.

"Why are we not allowed out? You stupid clown!" Alice growled hotly. Break didn't seem to be affected by the girl's outburst and he didn't seem to be scared of the large power lurking underneath Alice's skin. Oz remembered very well Blake standing behind him and Tsuna, grasping both of their shirts as a way to not let them intervene.

"Well, _B-Rabbit,_" he stressed the name far too long for anybody's liking, it was far too mocking, "how can we, Pandora, turn a blind eye to one of the most powerful creatures in the Abyss? That would be irresponsible on our part." Break defended, but Oz could remember the dismissive noise Blake made but also what he said.

"That didn't stop you bastards, now did it?" Before Oz could ask what Blake had meant, he heard Alice gave out a large hissing noise toward Break. Alice had obviously disapproved to what Break had just said, and became for more outrage when he accused her of the murders. The red that first appeared on her cheeks grew and spread toward the roots of her hair as her anger grew.

"_Fuck you!_" Alice gave out in a roar like voice that a tiny body should never have possessed. It had shocked Oz and Tsuna so much they pressed themselves closer to Blake. However, one thing lead to another, and Oz knew Alice could be rash but not to the point she held Sharon at knife point. He was saw fear in Sharon's eyes but the sudden look of anger that flash in Break's eyes signaled him to the imitate danger Alice dragged all of them into.

Blake no doubt established at one point of time, Alice was to be someone they could have trust. The same had occurred with himself, and Oz was sure the same went with Tsuna but the statements they told about Alice implied she was willing to cooperate including themselves as well. Oz wasn't stupid when it came to government employees or to men like Break.

Only cunning could destroy cunning.

Before any of them could offer up a rational argument or situation, it only took a second for Oz to find themselves in the main room, the grand hall actually, he looked back to find the main doors and could see the carriages lined up to take them to Pandora. What was worse, Alice still held the kitchen knife firmly against Sharon's skin and Break held a smile that was becoming increasingly dangerous as the moments rolled by.

In a smooth motion , Break ripped Sharon from Alice, pushing Sharon to Gilbert and kicked Alice to the group.

A part of Oz was begging to be put out of his damn misery, but another, a stronger part, was screaming to get Alice out of there. Pulling a strong front, Oz moved around to lock eyes with Tsuna who was squeezing the side of his injured stomach. Oz thought the injury was already healed, Blake said it was, a worrying sensation crept upon him as Blake was already in a threatening stance. Blake was crouching in a way that reminded him of a cat, his black hair was pointing in different directions, his face seemed to age and morph in front of him, but what scared Oz the most was Blake's eyes. His eyes reminded him of those exotic snakes Uncle Oscar and his friends would brings, how his Uncle would tell him stories of how those snakes can swallow and devour men whole, Blake seemed to represent those snakes in a human sense as his eyes screamed with the instinct of _eating_ Break.

"Now, now," Break said, he moved his hand in a taunting manner, "lets learn to behave, shall we?" Oz narrowed his eyes in confusion as Break twiddled with his cane before slamming it down to the floor. A freezing sensation took over his body and an unbelievable pressure he had never felt before was bestowed on his body as he watched, no felt himself, entering into a kneeling position along side with Tsuna. Blake seemed to react extremely negatively to the force Break drove on him, as Blake started to scream a god awful blood curling yell. Oz thought Blake sounded like a wounded animal begging to be out of his misery.

"It's always nice to plan ahead, it makes everything move out so smoothly," Break teased. The force was unbearable as Oz struggled to open his eyes but once he did he could make out a blurry image of Break examining Alice as if she was a toy. He kept tapping his cane around her face, further provoking her, but settled at her chin lifting her eyes to him. Oz felt fear gripping him as an unknown emotion passed through Break's eye, some sort of nostalgia mixed with what he could conclude was anger, a look Oz knew far too well.

"Well you do seem like a nice young lady," Oz was now starting to develop the same level of hatred for Break's smile as Tsuna, "you and your friend look so human, but neither of you two are nearly as cute as your contractors." Oz scoffed and Blake spat at Break. Blake's face became a sneer as he growled at Break for merely dodging his spit but also for not getting away from Alice. "Oh, okay, I'll admit, only Tsuna is the cute one."

"_Break!_" Sharon hissed from Break's continued teasing. Gilbert was starting to become agitated as he was watching the mistreatment of the group and from the decade of torture he received at the hands of Break, he knew very well, Break was not doing this for a purpose anymore, he was doing this for shits and giggles now.

He also knew from past experience when Break was in that mood, it was dangerous to get him out of it.

Sharon saw Break took a side glance at her, and the man knew she was getting frustrated. Tsuna seemed to have recovered but the way he was clutching his body was making her heart ache. Nobody should have to go through routines of pain.

Oz opened his eyes to find Tsuna breathing in and out quite rapidly, his skin was no longer gaining color as it was doing a few minutes ago, now it was becoming dull. He could see from the corner of his eye Blake was trying to crawl over to Tsuna, he could see also a dull blue ring under them. Was this causing the weight?

"Fuck you!" Blake yelled at Break. "You knew what this would do to Tsuna! You knew! Especially after I told you-" Break whacked Blake with his cane. Alice gave out a noise that Oz labeled as something crossed between shock, surprise, and disbelief as Break shoved the blunt end of his cane up Blake's chin and then proceeded to smash the blunt end down on Blake's head. Some of Blake's blood landed on Alice's clothing and face.

"What was that?" He looked at each of them in the eye, Alice first, then Oz, and then Tsuna who was staring at Blake in horror, "I thought I heard the wind." He gave out his smile once more and turned back to his attention toward Alice as Blake began to spit out blood.

"So, what's your plan?" Break asked kindly, and Oz wanted to make that noise everyone makes when life just seemed to stop working. His brain froze for a moment, not paying attention at Tsuna struggling to stand up. Alice blinked, she blinked through the blood that came from Blake, as the most vicious sneer Oz had ever seen on anyone's face before appeared on Alice's face.

"You, beat Blake and you_, dare_ have the nerve to ask me questions?" Alice all but screamed at Break as the white haired man rolled his eyes. "Well, _you dared_ pointed a knife at my lady's throat when she gave you the comfort of staying here."

"You were going to send us to Pandora!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Break stopped smiling and Oz couldn't figure out which was a more terrifying sight to see as Emily started to laugh uncontrollably. "But now you definitely are." Oz immediately tried to stand up when Break started to smack Alice around, not as severe as he did to Blake, but enough to draw blood.

"So what is the plan?" Break questioned he stopped for a moment to only swing at the knife Alice still had at him. His mouth twitched and once he brought down his cane, Alice firmly took a grasp on it.

"I came for my memories, you piece of shit!" Alice roared. Blake started to laugh in the back, ignoring the glare Break gave him, he smiled and said, "And she is going to find them, even if you like it or not, clown."

"I see." He gave a smile too wide for anybody's liking, even his eyes became crescents as he mockingly looked down at Alice, and gave out a quite laugh along with Emily. "Oh, well, you are still going to Pandora, can't let two powerful chains wonder around and I can't let two naive _children_ contracts wonder about." He lifted his cane with a look in his eyes that Oz saw at the ceremony. Gilbert. "Oh, no, I couldn't do that."

Alice shut her eyes, awaiting the next blow. Cursing at how weak and defenseless she was at this moment. She has not felt this way in a long time, not even during the days when she first awoke in the Abyss, but the day Blake protected her when she slipped into the real world for the first time. She cried that day and it wasn't tears of not knowing what had happened to her memories, it was the useless feeling she had of having to be protected. An old ache would erupt in her chest when she thought about it, and now she was thinking about it again.

The guns, the people, the noise, the screams, and the blood. The fires, the darkness, Blake screaming, Blake becoming a dragon, Blake's blood. His blood was on her once again. It was stuck to her face, covered her right side of her face, she could feel it hardening, her own blood that Break made her spill gave no feeling to the rough and unnerving warm feeling of Blake's blood on her.

Why couldn't she been quite until she saw Blake again? Why did Oz and Tsuna have to agitate her so much? There was something too unnatural about them and it was driving her nuts. Now, they were in a binding seal, a common, and effective, trap Pandora's members used on chains but Break's was different. It gave the signature of a chain but it gave the signature of a normal trap, it was too effective. It turned her muscles numb, gave the feeling that they had become stone, it was too painful to breather, it was too painful to move. Her face felt like stone when he moved in defiance at Break. Now she was being beaten down like a rag doll and all because she cannot summon her powers anymore.

Now she was getting another beating. Was this path truly worth it?

"Cut it out." A new voice surprised her into opening her eyes. "Deal or no deal. One more move on her, Break, and I will kill you." She looked to see Tsuna standing over her, a bright orange flame dazzling on his forehead, as he held Break's can tightly in his right hand. She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt Oz pull her away as he too defied whatever spell Break had placed before him. She looked over to Blake, he was still in too much pain, but he had his arms out in almost a push up like form, as he struggled to get off the ground. A curtain of blood bled out from his forehead, from the impact Break caused earlier. Alice was going to yell at Oz to let go of her, that she hated this feeling they were all putting off, but she saw his eyes unfocused as he looked on to Tsuna.

Break was laughing on the inside, but he made a great deal not to show his emotions. "Kill me?" Break smashed the hand Tsuna was using on holding his cane right into his own skull, in a daze Break ripped his cane out, sighing at how much blood was getting on it. He would have to clean it later, or else it would rust.

"Boy, do you even know what those words mean?" Break bent down, surprised at how ineffective the trap he set was effecting Tsuna, as the boy was starting to stand up to his full height. He gave a sly smile as he kicked the boy down back to his knees, glad that Blake's healing powers did had such a dramatic effect on the boy.

Once Tsuna was down on his knees, Blake gripped Tsuna's hair in a tight hold as he forced Tsuna to look at him in the eye. The boy was definitely Vongola, no one else could posse such as amber like hue in the eyes, Tsuna kept breathing out his nose like a bull an odd look for a man who could pass as a bunny or a girl. "Have you even killed anyone before?" Break asked, far too sweetly for anyone in the room, as Tsuna started to sneer at him. He tossed Tsuna over to Blake, a few centimeters from him, and gave out another one of his laughs.

Break didn't like that look in the boy's eyes. Something stuck between uncertainty and truth. It was either yes or no. _There is nothing in between when you kill,_ Break thought as he saw Tsuna struggling to get up, his skin turning into a gray like color. The trap was basically sucking up and destroying Dragua's and B-Rabbit's powers and whatever they used it on. He should feel bad, the boy was turning an alarming gray color, but he just didn't like bad children.

"Come on then," Break snide. He walked joyously around the circle closest to Tsuna. "After all, it would give me the upmost _joy_ in _destroying_ a person who can defy a trap," Break tapped on the blue ring on the floor, "like this."

Gilbert waited for a few moments, the tension skyrocketed to such heights he had to reminded himself to breath. He heard rumors, of the sky flame, of how the users who held it could steal the breath of another person. How their eyes seem to know everything you did in the past and what you will do in the future. How those eyes could search the most inner layer of human soul and rip out whatever it is that could make a person so vulnerable. And yet, Break showed no fear to those eyes.

It was known Break held a vendetta against the mafia, but Gilbert didn't understand the length of Break's hatred. And Break was to train this boy?

He was going to kill him.

But, before Gilbert realize that Sharon was clawing at him to let her go, she saw a faint twinkle in Break's eyes. He was happy. Why?

"No answer? Alright then," Break held out his cane, he was becoming bored of this provocation. An idea suddenly came to his mind, as he struck down the cane at Tsuna to find Blake, Oz, and Alice in tow blocking the hit. _Oh, and it was such a nice idea too_, Break thought in disappointment.

"One more step Break, and we are not going to help you." Oz warned, a dark tone was sinking into his voice as he grew tired of Break's game, once he figured it out.

"What are you talking about?" Oz could tell that Break was making fun of him by the tone of his voice, he probably deserved it seeing as how long he dragged out this game.

"You know what I am talking about," Oz stepped out of the ring, feeling the earth suddenly set in motion, almost making him want to vomit from correction. "Tsuna, Alice, Blake, and I will leave this country! We will go so far away and yet be so near that we will be out of your reach! And I will ensure whatever plans you need us involved in, I will ensure that it blows up in your face." Oz took a side glance at Gilbert and Sharon who froze at Oz's angered expression, the sly expression he held in the beginning of his speech disappeared to frightening one. "All of your faces."

Break couldn't hold it anymore. He started to laugh, he continued to laugh that the trap went away, he was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach as he crouched on the ground, and he was laughing so hard the seriousness of the situation died. "Okay, okay!" He snorted, the bastard. It would be a cold day in hell before Break ever took them seriously.

"Geez, calm down. Don't act as if _I'm_ the bad person here. There's more people out there who are much more crueler than I." Break stated with a dead pan expression but Oz took a moment to see he was not talking to him. Break was talking to Tsuna who was still giving him that look and those eyes Tsuna were holding were haunting. Something in him told him to run but another part of him told him to embrace those eyes. He stared as the amber color in Tsuna's disappeared, showing those chocolate brown eyes that Oz immediately fell comfortable with.

"Doesn't mean you could do that," Tsuna stated, the color in his face coming back after the trap was lifted back up. Break looked as if he wanted to say more when Blake tackled Break by jumping over the group and on to the white haired man.

Oz remembered it took a good amount of time to get Blake off Break, even though it felt like hours. When it felt as if they could finally get some rest, all Oz could remember was showing Blake the locket to what caused Alice to appear into their world when suddenly a rat like chain appeared before them and started to wreck havoc on the area around them.

But then it grew from one chain to multiple chains.

"Raven, and I, had to place a seal on Oz to prevent the enormous power that B-Rabbit holds from destroying Oz's body, so Raven if you could please?" Break stated mockingly as he hopped Sharon away to the upper level of the house. Raven, or Gilbert, hissed in annoyance as he pulled Oz toward him, muttering how he will not be held accountable for anything, and unleashed Alice's power.

Tsuna looked in wonder as Alice took an almost cartoonish-but terrifying-black rabbit and started to chop at the chain. Tsuna saw Oz becoming more and more faint, and despite being able to offer him assistance, Blake pulled him aside before Tsuna could reach Oz who collapsed on the floor. Oz stared up in what felt like an eternity, the sounds of yelling and rumble mute to him, his vision slowly becoming white to find Tsuna, floating, Oz was sure he had died to see this. Tsuna was flying around trying to catch Alice who was chopping everything around him, and then he had stopped. He saw a black shadow and then his memory became fuzzed to find Tsuna with demonic like wings on his back, a sudden bright orange light, unbelievable smoldering heat, wood raining down on him, and nothing.

Oz was sure he had truly died.

Oz remembered little to what happen besides the appreciation of Alice and the man inside the curtain covered room. Saying how has to help Alice, help in her search for her memories, but the oddest advice he had received was: _"Beware of the resistance."_

Resistance? Even now, as Oz was thinking about the incident, it still puzzled him to what the man meant. A part of him felt he did knew what he was talking about but another part, a greater part, was screaming in uncertainty.

He thought about how he woke up, he saw Alice crying on top of him, squeezing his locket close to her face. A face torn from joy of having a memory back, something she so desperately seek for years, and a face torn from pain, something she had felt many times but never to this extent. This pain was targeting her heart, something was being ripped from her and was it her memories the was causing her pain? Or was it whatever that laid within those memories?

Oz tried to reach forward, tried to touch her face, tried to give her a hug, tried to give her comfort, tried to give her _something_. Something was far better than nothing and seeing Alice cry, it felt as if seeing the moon during the morning, the sun gone, and the sun during the night, the moon gone. It was unnatural.

It basically went against the law of nature.

He commanded his arm to move forward, but before Oz could get his body to obey him Blake was already at her side, holding her, putting her head into his shoulder, and letting her cry into his. Oz watched Blake rub her back, shushing her, and something crawled up his throat. It wasn't anger, it wasn't jealousy, but it was sadness. Oz felt he failed her, and it was the most horrible feeling in the world. It was right next to the pain he felt about the Gilbert when his hurt eyes flashed in his mind. He looked at Alice to find Blake giving him a burning look, and at first he thought Blake's smoldering gaze was anger. Confused, Oz was frighten by that, until Blake's eyes looked relieved, he mouthed a "thank you" to Oz, and looked happy to see him well.

Oz's mind was still catching up with reality. He found his body suddenly heaved up, panicked at the thought of Raven, or God help him _Break_, he turned his head to find Tsuna smiling at him with those amber eyes. His flame was no longer orange anymore, it was mixed with an outline of yellow now.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna questioned, panicked as he remembered the blast he made caused the roof to collapsed on top of Oz.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Oz said, felling the light of the moon on his face. His eyes was closing and he saw Tsuna's yellow flames moving above him, it was so bright. Oz thought he was seeing the sun, the true sun, for the very first time.

* * *

"Oz?" A voice ripped Oz away from his thoughts as he noticed a stalking figure treading the floor. He squinted his eyes for a moment to see it was Tsuna moving so tiredly across the floor, he instantly got up his legs carrying him to Tsuna without any thought. He wrapped his arm around Tsuna to give him support and brought him to the table so he could rest, he watched the discoloring on some areas of Tsuna's body and the sounds of pain whispering from Tsuna's lips made Oz realize how much of an utter shit he was. To be jealous of him, and yet he was not willing to take the role or path Tsuna forced himself on, Oz felt only shame.

"I'm sorry, for having you do this for me." Tsuna pleaded. Oz was extremely impressed that Break was able to force one of the noble languages into Tsuna but he was more so impressed that Tsuna was grasping it. It seemed impossible for anyone to accomplish, let alone a genius to grasp any language so quickly unless there was practice given when a person was young, however, he could argue Tsuna's will to live outweighed human logic.

"It's no problem, how many days is it now?" Oz eyed Tsuna, and tensed as he felt Tsuna shift. Tsuna seemed to curl himself in, like a ball, yet the light in his eyes, a shine Oz grew to love and a shine that mimicked such a sense of innocence, he was surprised to find it still glowing from Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna was a martyr that was the only conclusion Oz could come up with, for a man to smile so warmly to evil and have eyes so innocent such a man must have a hunger.

A hunger to live.

"Three days, I'm..." Tsuna bit his tongue as he appear to struggle on the next word. "I'm sure, he said we would be done in two days."

"I didn't know that kind of evil existed." Oz admitted honestly. He folded out his arms and rest them on the table so he may rest his head on them. He was tired, Tsuna was tired, they were all tired. Oz looked at Tsuna once more, trying to understand why this had happened and he stared as if he looked long enough into Tsuna's eyes he would find the answer.

"Evil? Break isn't evil." Tsuna said. His tone held no sarcasm and there was no drip of hatred in them or on his face as far as Oz could see. That's how he knew when a person was lying, the truth is always on a person's face. Oz offered a smile and a quiet laugh as he noticed Tsuna no longer made the "R" sound when he pronounced the "Ls" in a word, the accent was there but enough to indicate he was raised for some time in the country.

"How is he not? Or did the tears lie to me at night?" Oz inquired. He didn't mean to be rude or pride in Tsuna's business or private life, however, Break's methods are making Oz question everything they were doing so far, others started to notice, such as Sharon, and tried to smooth out his troubles. It wouldn't work and each day felt exhausting and Oz held the greatest need to hold Tsuna to make him stop crying, sighing, or screaming.

A similar need whenever Ada cried.

"_Oz,_" Tsuna said sternly, making Oz wince. "What are tears worth if it means I get to live another day? What are tears worth knowing I won't get deported to Italy, Japan, and, maybe if they are that racist, China? What are the worth of tears if it means I can go home?"

Oz held his head down in shame and was going to comment when Tsuna caught him off. Tsuna gently placed a hand on top of his, and said, "What's the worth of tears if I can help you?"

"You're too nice." Oz inquired, and rested his head further into his arms. He felt the need to disappear.

"So are you."

"Psh," Oz dismissed him entirely, "trust me, you wouldn't call me nice if you knew what I did." Flashes of him slashing Gilbert with the ceremonial sword kept flashing in his mind. He wanted to see Gilbert, beg him for his forgiveness, but each time he would ask anyone about Gilbert he was shut down. The guilt was eating him as much as the images he held of himself cutting Gilbert.

Each night, each day, each waking moment, even those small moments he could keep to himself was consumed by the memories. The betrayal in Gilbert's eyes and voice, the plead that left his mouth for him to stop his charge, and the horse voice of confusion as he saw what his master did to him.

It was cruel, and that knowledge was eating him up alive.

"I'm sure he forgave you a long time ago, Oz." Tsuna quietly mumbled. It took Oz so off guard he almost fell off his seat, causing Tsuna to laugh a little. Oz stared at Tsuna, clutching on to his seat, heart racing, and his jaw opened. Before he could ask Tsuna answered for him.

"I know guilt." That was all he said, and Oz wanted to ask him if he was joking. What did Tsuna know about guilt? But as he searched his face for any signs that he was lying, he couldn't find anything. That shine, that twinkle, Oz loved dimmed. He wasn't lying.

He wished he was.

"Are you okay though?" Oz wanted to change the subject. "It's barely morning. Why do you look so dead?"

"I just had to read the damn history of this country and I was just done reading the history of two of the Noble Houses." Tsuna grumbled. Tsuna was resting his head on his right arm but his head slipped and slammed head first into the table. Both boys didn't say anything, one was either too tired or the other was moments from falling asleep.

"When are you leaving?" Tsuna mumbled from the table. Oz looked down at him, poking at his brown hair, and frowned. "Today, originally it was suppose to be two days ago but something kept making Break keep us here."

"Do you think it was on purpose?"

"What do you mean? Staying here or the delay?" Oz questioned and Tsuna rested his chin on the table before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Both." Tsuna said as now started to shift his position and rested his head between his knuckles, elbows digging into the table, and he was barely sitting in the edge of his seat.

"He wouldn't keep us here. Not if he wants another 'incident' of Alice or Blake trying to chop his head off or trying to cause some unnatural death," Tsuna giggled at that but nodded at the explanation. "He would want to use us from the fullest and whatever delay this is causing must be making him made, right?" Oz asked uncertainty.

"Actually, the first day it did. Raven walked into the room and told him, well I assume he did," Tsuna said, tapping his fingers on the table, "He threw a desk across the room, almost took my head off."

"Was he trying to kill you?"

Oz watched as Tsuna started laughing. "Oh, no, if he wanted to try and hurt me, he would have something far more creative in plan. In fact, after he saw what he did, he kicked me out the room and raged in there."

"Then why was he happy?"

"He kicked me so hard, I couldn't sit normally for a few hours." Oz became intensely quite. "Whenever Break felt bad, he just takes a glance at me and starts laughing. But I'm also going on the suspicion there was something more going on as Raven ran into the room with Blake trying to get Alice off him."

Oz smacked his forehead. He was so close to let Sharon take Alice under her wing. Alice wanted to eat everything she saw that was pretty and Blake was coming up with different ways to kill everyone who was annoying him. Namely Break.

"And you don't know what they are up to?" Tsuna shook his head. He seemed just as lost as the others. Oz bit his lips, feeling the nagging he was about to get from this.

"Why do you want to know when I leave?"

"Well, can't I be concerned? You did agree after Break gave you some cookies!"

"I was hungry!" Oz shouted face turning red. "Plus what else was I suppose to say? No?" Oz asked, annoyed as Tsuna gave him a look Uncle Oscar would give to him when he was in trouble.

"Please don't tell me you would do anything for food."

"No!" Oz looked around the room a bit, green eyes trying to outrun Tsuna's brown eyes. "Okay, maybe for good food."

"Oz..."

"I said good food!"

"It was just cookies..." Tsuna stated, watching as Oz trying to figure a way out of his own mess. Oz opened his mouth when the main hallway's doors, smacked open, and both of them looked at each other before running-hopping-to the upper floor, ducking behind the rails.

"_Break! You useless piece of shit, where are you?!"_ A man shouted from below. Tsuna poked his head out enough to see the man. He was wearing what Tsuna was going to assumed to Pandora's uniform as a large man, 6 feet tall, a very squared jaw, striking brown eyes, and short wavy brown hair greeted his sights. The man reminded him of a bear, tall, and intimidating. The man looked up to catch Tsuna's line of vision and his face morphed into something of disgust.

Break, immediately walked in before the man could say anything. "Seth Carron, welcome, so glad you can come in on such short notice." Break said, sarcasm dripping off him. "Care for a walk?"

"What the fuck? Why are there Chinese bastards here, Break? Don't tell me you're hoarding those drugged up monkeys." Seth sneered his line of vision still on Tsuna. Oz felt Tsuna shift next to him, and he place his hand on his shoulder. Debating if he should call Blake or not.

"Oh, stop looking in the mirror Carron." Break stated, in a few seconds his cane was under than man's chin despite Seth's body seemed to dwarf Break's. "You are in a _Lady's_ house, a noble house, learn to hold your tongue or I will cut it out of your mouth." He had this smile that was nothing like the ones that annoyed them earlier, it was similar to a mad man's face. His mouth was too wide, his eye screamed pain, and his gestures gave out a silent promise.

"Also, don't act like I can't kill you. You know very well who will win out of the blood bath. " Break promised at the man. Not liking how the man was bring out his racist ideologies out now, especially toward his student. Oh well, he'll just make Gilbert clean up the blood.

"Calm down, Break. I understand, just take it easy." The bear man said. His face showed he was lying and Oz was growing increasingly uncomfortable as Break lead the man, or Seth, to another room. A few minutes went by before both boys felt comfortable enough to get up they were grabbed by the scruff of their necks to see Break giving him them a smile.

"Smart move, hiding like rats from the bear." He said. Oz and Tsuna glared at him, but Break suddenly dropped them on the floor.

"Oz, your coach finally arrived, say goodbye to Tsuna and Blake, you, Alice, and Raven are leaving a few minutes." That was all he said, ignoring the complaints from the boys, and entered into one of many hallways in the house.

* * *

"Couldn't you given them anymore warning?" Tsuna asked. Oz, Raven, and Alice already left a while ago, the racist bastard went with Sharon somewhere, and Tsuna found this the perfect time to ask Break some questions, that if the man will answer him.

"Do you need me to kick you again? And stop switching to Japanese, that language won't save you for the moment." Break said throwing another book at Tsuna, he caught it in an instant.

"Oh, finally. I was worried I had beat you with fifth dozen others before you understood how to hold a book." Tsuna sat down at a seat ignoring his sore muscles it wasn't just books Break like to throw at him. He saw Break's red eye looking at him, and then his shadow.

"Where Blake?"

"Blake said, he didn't want to be bothered." Break shook his head and placed a hand on his heart as if he was wounded.

"Oh! Woe is me, my student still doesn't know how to lie," Break fell into his seat, dramatically having one of his hands on his forehead, and another reaching for the sky. "What did the dragon really say?"

"He said he doesn't want to breath in your toxic air." Tsuna replied. Break rolled his eyes before throwing another book at Tsuna.

"That's on the Vessalius Family, it would be a nice read on your trip."

"You're sending me now?"

"Yup. With Seth." The bastard smiled, and Tsuna walked over to him stuck between being scared and angry.

"Are you mad?! That man hates Asians! He is going to kill me!" Tsuna stopped yelling when Break placed his hand on his mouth.

"Orders. Just following orders. Hurry along I can hear your carriage." Tsuna walked out of the room like a ghost, and Break turned to the next door to find Gilbert there angry.

"I thought you left."

"Like hell I'm leaving with Seth Carron walking around here. You knew the man is a racist and will kill Tsuna!" Gilbert growled and Break threw a candy at his face. "Did you tell the children you had to go use the bathroom?" Gilbert shoved him lifting up pillows, looking for something. Break gave up on his smile and gave a stern expression Gilbert had seen a handful of times.

"If _someone_ hadn't messed up in capturing a certain contractor there wouldn't been such as delay. Besides your reports about Carron being a traitor is need to be proved before we can intervene. It will be killing two birds with one stone." Break countered and he threw another candy at Gilbert, who barely dogged it.

"Carron is suspected of killing flame users, sending immigrants to mines without giving them their rights, prostitution, and giving information-"

"-to the mafia. I know. But this is my kindness, to open the boy's eyes, now here," Break handed Gilbert a box full of ammo. "Just like I taught you, shoot between the eyes."

* * *

"Why are they sending me on this mission with a chimp like you?" Seth sneered, scooting over when Tsuna looked at him. "No bald head, no stupid ass ponytail, no opium," Seth stopped before smiling, "for now, I swear, rodents like you are the ones who are sneaking them drugs into the country. Wasn't here before and now once all of your kind came in swarming in here, there's opium. "

Tsuna said nothing, he was too busy trying to calm Blake down from killing Seth.

"Can you fucking read? Speak English?" Seth eyed the book Tsuna was clutching, and ripped it out from him. "What's this? The Vess-" The coach suddenly stopped, it caused both men to move around frantically as they moved back and forth trying to find a way to make their bodies stop moving. Seth dropped the book and Tsuna grabbed at it and place it to his side, as he pressed to the side of the carriage.

"What the fuck Thomas?!" Seth roared, making the coach shake some more.

"There's some children on the road, sir! Beggars!" Thomas yelled back, but Seth only scowled.

"Go through them!"

"But sir!"

"Thomas I swear, do not make me go do something worse to those children. A lesson like this is fucking kindness!" He punched the wood in front of them and Tsuna thought he heard a whimper.

The coach started to move, faster than before, and then the coach started to fly as it ran over something. Tsuna heard children screaming and crying from the back, and the coach went faster to out run the noise. Seth started to laugh, "That'll teach those bastards to get on the road."

Tsuna was now holding himself back from doing something to the man. If there was one thing Break did not teach him to do, that was to kill and he still didn't seem to hold the heart to do it. He turned his head when he felt Seth's gaze on him.

"Boy, how good are you with your hands? How much is your stamina? I know you understand me."

What did Break sent him to do?

0o0o0o

Happy New Years! I am busy with a lot of stuff and this chapter was suppose to be messed up. Yeah, too long. That's for later.

Ugh January or February I will upload, I can't say anything or make promises due to my work.

Oh, and Seth won't last long he's only a minor antagonist. It's the first step towards Tsuna's downfall, and I didn't want to write out Tsuna's and Break's training. I'll let you guys imagine it.


End file.
